Finding your Soul
by Pata Hikari
Summary: One month after ToaLK, Zelda, Kasuto, and Malon are trying to readjust their lives. However, a force arrives that threatens Civil War, with Link nowhere in sight, they must find the source of this threat.
1. Beginning Fates

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 1: Beginning Fates

The marketplace buzzed with activity. People of all races moved around, buying, selling, simply enjoying the sights and sounds. Wandering amongst the crowd, was someone who stood out, for some reason. It was a boy, one who was starting the possess of becoming a man. His dirty blond hair extended down, covering one of his eyes. The eye that could be seen was a ruby-red, identifying him as a Sheikah, the race of Shadows. He was wearing a loose blue shirt, with black denim pants, and brown shoes. Some young girls turned their gaze over to him, because he was very handsome, the boy heard their giggles, but he really didn't care. He didn't feel the need to discourage them, but he wouldn't give them his notice anyway. This boy was in the market because he was trying to get used to this state.

That is, the state of being a boy.

The boys name was Sheik Abbar. A name given by himself.

The name he had been given by his parents was Zelda Hyrule. He was born a girl, he could turn into a boy.

And you thought **you** had problems in your teenage years.

* * *

"Thank you, that will be fifty rupees." The young red haired woman said. She was a young Hylian girl, dark red hair dropped down to her waist, wearing a practical black shirt with blue overalls, she was selling milk in the market place, milk that she had gotten herself straight from the cow. Of course, she was testing the milk out, testing out a refrigeration spell she had read about. So far it seemed to be working, keeping the milk cool and fresh in the bottles.

Suddenly the bottle of milk she had just sold froze solid. The customer looked at it for a moment, then turned to the girl, eyebrow raised.

"Um, oops?" She giggled sheepishly. "Guess it worked too well."

"I can tell that." The man said, with some amusement.

"Um, I'll fix it." The girl quickly grabbed the frozen bottle, reaching inside herself, and from there reaching into the world, and the power of the Goddesses that created this world, a red glow emitted from her hands. As she called forth the Fire Magic, hopefully nullifying the Water Magic she had cast on it earlier. "Now it will thaw out, I'll give you ten rupees back to make up for the inconvenience-" she stopped talking when she let out a shriek when the bottle suddenly became very hot, she quickly dropped the bottle, it broke as it hit the stone ground, and boiling milk spilled out. "Um, how about I give you a refund?" she asked.

"How about I just take a new bottle?" the man asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Um, OK." She grabbed a new bottle, handing him another one.

"Thank you Miss." He walked away with his milk in hand.

"Right, still need some practice." She mumbled. She had been practicing for a month, and yet she still couldn't get much right, she understood the _theory_ but she couldn't do the actions yet. "Oh well, sloth always means no food." Echoing a Holodrum saying.

Her name was Malon Lon, heir to the Lon fortune. The Lon family is minor nobility from the old days before the War of Unification. However by this time such things mattered little. So she was pretty much a normal girl, if a bit of a tomboy, OK, a _big_ tomboy, and proud of it. At the moment she was practicing magic, but it was taking work, mainly because things kept on backfiring on her, such as the frozen milk.

"Well, can't say I'm doing badly." After all, nothing had blown up yet.

As if one queue, all the other bottles froze, and ice spread all over the cart.

"Um…" Malon sighed, "I don't think I should use the Ice Rod as a magical focus for that spell anymore."

* * *

She moved through the dark storeroom, browsing through the many masks. There were so many stored in here, of all different types and sizes, her tanned skin blended into the dark wood of the building. Her dark, almost black, red hair shined as the single lamp illuminated it. Dark green clothing covered her body loosely, making her seem strangely exotic, her golden eyes, a Gerudos eyes, shined in the faint shadows. Her height made her appear older then she really was. She was really a young girl, just starting blossom into womanhood. She pulled out a mask, this one looking like the face of a Wolfos.

Wolfos, her clan, her mothers family. One that abandoned her when her mother died.

Her name was Kasuto Lilla, of the Wolfos clan. She was an orphan, her mother had died when she was six, and she didn't know what had happened to her father. Her life hadn't been one that would be remembered, she wasn't strong, nor was she skilled in most things, in fact, she was rather mediocre over all, learning things from books being the only thing she was truly good at. Of course, that ended a month ago. Now she had, unknowingly to her, become intertwined with the paths of destiny. Now Kasuto had roles to fulfill. Not that she knew that, in fact, all she was worried about was a boy, one which she had fallen for. Hard. He was a wonderful person, in fact, there was only one problem with him, he was born a girl.

Remember what I said about teenage years?

* * *

After thawing the Milk cart (And a lengthy explanation on why it happened to a Guard.) Malon had taken to wandering around the market, looking for something to do. Shopping wasn't any fun without a victim to buy stuff for. And she wasn't hungry, so she couldn't just go to a restaurant. How was she going to spend the next two hours until her father picked her up?

"Hey, there's something." Malon had come across the Happy Mask Shop, maybe she could browse in there for a while. "I don't think I've ever been in there." She commented, as she pushed open the door.

Inside the shop there were masks, lining the shelves that covered the walls. Malon had expected this, under each mask was a price. In the back there were the more expensive masks on display behind the counter, standing at the counter, was a girl Malon recognized.

"Kasuto?" She asked, remembering the name. "Is that you?"

"Hmm?" Kasuto turned to Malon, before smiling. "Oh, it's you, Malon, it's nice to see you again." Malon wasn't surprised to see that Kasuto recognized her, after all, she had saved the Gerudo's life. "It's good to see someone I know."

"Yeah, I haven't seen Link or Saria for two weeks." Malon leaned against the counter, getting ready for a hopefully long chat. "Have you seen…err…" Malon tried to remember the name of the boy, who was somehow a girl.

"Sheik?" Kasuto answered, a small amount of sorrow entering her voice. "No, I haven't seen him since…you know…" A month ago, a strange being who called himself Shadow, had attempted to end the world. He had been a clever foe, manipulating _everybody_ to do what he wanted. Thanks to him all the races had been attacked. (The outer wall of the city was still being repaired.) Among other things, Malon had gotten a Fire Rod and an Ice Rod in the processes.

"Um, right." Malon suddenly remembered something about the boy/girl. "Wait, do you know that-"

"Yes, I know that Sheik is really Princess Zelda." Kasuto sighed, "Believe me, I know." Her voice trailed off sadly.

"Oh." Malon looked at Kasuto, her face showed nothing, but her eyes shined with sadness. She realized something, "You liked Sheik, didn't you?" she asked, hoping that she was right.

"I **_like_** Sheik, I still do." Kasuto replied.

Malon took this in with a little shock. "But- But you know he's-"

"Malon," Kasuto interrupted, giving the farm girl a hard look. "I am a Gerudo. Do you really think that a race that is all female for most of the time _cares_ about things like that?" Kasuto gave Malon a dry look.

"Oh, um, I guess not." Malon placed her hand behind her head, "I guess not, but then how come I've never heard of it?"

"Because," Kasuto continued, "It's not common, we just don't care when it happens, we don't call attention to it, we don't scream 'Oh lookie there! It's two girls doing the nasty to each other!' it just happens. I never felt like that, and it was a _boy_ who gave me the feelings, to see him turn into a girl, it just **_confuses_ **me." Kasuto sighed, "I bet I'm boring you now."

"Are you kidding!" Malon grinned, "I love this kind of stuff! Link calls me a 'hopeless romantic' and I agree."

Kasuto shook her head, "Malon, it's not that simple. Sheik- Err, Zelda knows how I feel, but its just…"

"Just what? Has she told you she wants nothing to do with you?"

_…I'm not supposed to** feel** this way!..._

Kasuto sighed, I don't know, maybe he did, but, I-"

"But nothing!" Malon stood up straight, she was in full "Love-Mode" as Link called it. "If you really do feel this way about someone and there is a chance for you, then take it!" Malon thrust out her hand dramatically, pointing towards the ceiling. Kasuto could almost see the shining light behind her, making a 'dramatic' scene. "Come on!" she grabbed Kasuto's hand, "Lets go!"

"But-" Kasuto mumbled, Malon was tugging at her hard. "I don't-" She tried to make an excuse that work with this girl. (Somehow she thought not much would work against Malon.) "I have a job to do! I can't just leave!" Kasuto knew that would work.

"Oh, Kasuto, I couldn't take away time from your friends." Her boss said. (For some reason Kasuto had never asked for his name.) "Go, you've been working hard, go take a day off." He gave her that strange smile.

"Thanks!" Malon laughed, and continued to drag the Gerudo "Hey, where'd he come from?" Malon whispered.

"I don't know." Kasuto answered, "He just appears, you never know when he'll come and go."

"Anyway, it's time to go!" Malon continued to drag Kasuto.

"Are you always like this?" Kasuto groaned.

"Pretty much." Malon chirped. "You'd better get used to it if you plan to be friends with me."

Kasuto groaned again.

* * *

He moved through the castle, after walking around through the Market Sheik had returned home.

How much things had changed in the past seven months, Din was bringing Autumn to them by now. Trees were taking the color from their leaves to next years use. The chill of Winter was hiding and would soon come to the forefront.

"I remember, this winter will be pretty bad, though I was in hiding last time it came around." Sheik remembered, it was strange, the future was being overridden as time went by, wiping out any trace of Ganondorfs reign, soon the River of Time would be free of his images. As the Time Sage, he could see the Past, Present, and all Futures at all times. Except his own, of course. So he was tiring of seeing the madman's rule pressed against the future, the strongest one of all, because it had actually happened.

"Ah, Sheik, I see you're back." Impa walking into his room, it was a sparse room, filled mostly with books and weapons. One would never expect that this was a room of a princess. The only thing which stood out was a small pictograph, of him leaning over a Gerudo girl. It was an important possession, given to him by Link. Sure, he had hit the boy with a Bo Staff after it had been taken, but he appreciated it none the less. "Sheik?" Impa asked, "You look distracted."

"Oh, I'm just thinking Impa." Sheik sighed, "I'm going to go back to being Zelda for now, thanks for the idea." He held up his hand, letting the glow of the powerful spell wash over him. When the light faded, Zelda stood there, shaking her long hair back, looking around. "I'm getting something a bit more feminine on. OK?"

Impa smiled, "Lunch is in ten minutes, be there, OK?"

"Got it." Zelda hugged her guardian, "I'll be fine, I'm a lot better now."

"See you soon." Impa walked out of her bedroom, heading to the dining room.

Zelda's smile faded as her gaze turned to the pictograph. "Thank you…Kasuto."

* * *

He waited, how long had he been waiting? Years, it had taken a long time to get everything ready. Soon, the traitors that ruled this country would pay for their crimes. And everything would be made right again, as the Goddesses intended.

But first…he would have to remind them that he and his followers were here…

The followers of the One Right Way.

* * *

"So, tell me what are we doing?" Kasuto rubbed her arm, Malon was _strong._ The two of them were standing on the path that led to the Royal Castle. They weren't at the gate, instead they were standing in front of a small cliff side. Just beyond the sight of the Guard at the gate.

"We're sneaking into the castle, duh." Malon said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're going to see Zelda, and that's that."

"_What!"_ Kasuto stumbled back, "Are you **insane?"**

"Let me think about that." Malon placed her finger on her chin in a thoughtful pose. "No, just a girl too nosy for her own good."

Kasuto felt like beating her head against the cliff side, this girl was **frustrating!** "OK, fine, since you seem so determined to interfere with my life."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, ask anybody who knows me." Malon added.

"Whatever, the point is, how are we going to sneak in?" Kasuto grinned, that would stop Malons little stunt.

"Link taught me how, it's quite easy, security isn't designed to keep kids out. Sure, I've never done it before, but Link said it was pretty easy." What Malon didn't say was that Link told her that he had been caught about a dozen times, the first times he had just been thrown out, but sometimes he had been thrown in jail. Malon had no desire to experience that. "Anyway, we just have to scale this wall, keep out of the Gossip Stones sight, then jump down across the gate, keeping out of the patrols way. From there we'll improvise."

Kasuto stared at Malon. "Is this feeling of impending doom normal?"

"Pretty much." Malon said, and began to climb."

* * *

It was set, soon, that traitor would pay, it would be a nice warning to him and others. It would also tell them that they were still here.

"Sir, it's ready, when should I set it off?" one of his followers asked.

"At Three O' Clock." He answered. "And double check everything. We don't want to go wrong."

"Yes sir." His follower left.

* * *

Lunch time was a cheerful time for Zelda, it was one of the few times when her father was able to devote all his time to her and her alone, Breakfast was often skipped for various reasons, dinner was reserved for meeting diplomats, wealthy business owners, and Perlamene members. So she treasured this time of day. "Daddy," she began "I'm a bit worried, things have been a little troubled lately, you know?" Zelda, of course, was talking about the aftermath of Shadows attack, it had not ended with Shadow giving up, instead people had panicked, the Zoras had rioted, resulting in three deaths. Gorons were holing themselves up again, as is their nature when they feel threatened. The Sheikah were having some internal problems, the Moonlight and Deepness clans, the two in Hyrule not in service to the Royal family, were being blamed by many, due to the nature of the creatures that attacked Hyrule Castle City. This was causing some stress between the clans, which have always had a troubled history, unlike Gerudo clans which are used as a unifying force, Sheikah clans have traditionally been enemies to each other, it wasn't until the War of The Southern Gods that clan wars ended. So all in all, only the Gerudo seemed unaffected, and even they had to rebuild a village that had been destroyed by a Moldorm. So Shadow had caused a lot of trouble, that Soul Wraith was in for a lot of pain if she ever caught him.

"Well, Zelda, this is just a little setback, I'm sure that everything will turn out fine." Her father gave her a reassuring smile, "It'll take a lot more then this to bring us down!"

"I know that daddy…" Zelda sighed, "I'm just worried about the problems this is causing." She sighed, picking at her food, "But I guess you're right, we'll survive this." Zelda felt her mood return to cheerfulness return. "Anyway, you know the cake? I helped make it." Zelda beamed, "It's good right?" Zelda had taken to cooking as of late, it seemed to help soothe her troubled mind in a way that training or studying couldn't.

"It's good." Her dad laughed, "You didn't burn it this time you're getting better."

Zelda groaned, "I don't need a reminder of my past failures daddy."

"Learn from you're mistakes Zelda, it's the only way you can succeed in life."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Must you turn everything into a lesson?"

"I'm your father Zelda, it's my job, it's a lot more satisfying then my other one." He winked at her.

Zelda rolled her eyes, again.

* * *

Kasuto did not believe that Malons plan worked, the fact that they had to jump into a moat to do it didn't deter the farm girl, she had simply cast a drying spell on them.

"Well, it's better then walking around soaking." She commented.

"Yeah, I read about it in a book last week, I got it right this time too!" Malon said cheerfully.

"Wait, what?" Kasuto looked at Malon, "Did you just say what I thought you just said? **_You tested that spell on me?"_**

"Er..well, I did test it once before, on a wet rag, it kinda burst into flames…but I got it right this time!" Malon gave Kasuto a pat on the back. "I'm new at the whole magic thing, but don't worry! We'll be fine, nothing _too_ bad will happen to us." Malon continued on her way.

Kasuto held in a scream, and began to follow Malon.

* * *

"Well, we made it, now was that so hard?" Malon smiled, they were now in a small garden. Hundreds of flowers, few of which Kasuto even recognized, filled the area. A small artificial stream ran through the whole place, splitting to produce a small island, with nothing but a simple tree on it, with the leaves turning a golden color. It was a place tat was filled with a kind of simple beauty and a feeling of peace.

"What- What is this place?" Kasuto asked, taking in the appearance of the garden, it was an amazing thing.

"I've never been here, I was just following Links directions, but I think this is Zelda's private garden." Malon answered.

"Sheik…" Kasuto whispered, the garden seemed to fit him, quiet peaceful, but strangely beautiful in a way hat can't be measured by normal means. Her face grew hot, how could she be here? She felt like she was intruding upon a scared place. "Malon…please, let's just go, quickly, before…"

"Before what? We'll be fine; we're not going to get caught."

"It's not that…" Kasuto felt terrified, now that she was here; ready to confront something that had haunted her thoughts for a month. Could she do it? Was she still…in love with the person who would enter this garden? "I'm scared." Why was she saying this? She barely knew Malon, yet she was telling her everything. "You know, there's something about you that is trustworthy, do people usually tell you about their problems?"

Malon laughed, "I guess so, Kalo says I have a strong empathy, whatever that means. He says I have a knack for telling how people feel, and how to fix them." Malon shook her head, "I just like helping people, though Saria calls it meddling." Malon walked over to a corner of the garden. "I think we need to wait here, just to be safe."

* * *

Zelda got up, lunch had been, as usual, a nice thing. But now she would probably be alone the rest of the day. "What to do?" It wasn't like she had anything to do, it was frustrating, she actually wished that Link would visit, for the first time in a month. "I guess I'm over him." She sighed; it was actually a relief, though she doubted she would ever forget the first person she had fallen for. "Well, now what?" she really didn't know what to do, but her mind, focused on the subject of love, drifted over to the Gerudo girl, Kasuto.

"Why me?" she asked, Zelda was so confused, why did have to have these feelings for a **Gerudo.** A girl? Sure, as Sheik she was a boy, but she had never expected for it to affect her in the way she had. "I'm sure she hates me now though." After all, why wouldn't she? Zelda wasn't able to find her even. Nabooru had said Kasuto never returned to Gerudo Valley. But after the lies she had told the Gerudo, who wouldn't hate her?

"I'm sorry…" she said to someone who wasn't there, and might never be.

* * *

They waited in a corner, sitting alone, waiting for someone to arrive. "Kasuto, remember, if you turn back now, you might never get another chance at this." Malon encouraged Kasuto. "Be brave."

Someone entered…a Hylian girl, wearing a simple white shirt and grey pants. Someone Kasuto recognized…

"There…" Kasuto whispered. "I- I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Malon shoved Kasuto, "Go! You'll never know unless you try!"

Zelda was sitting down, leaning against the tree, her eyes were closed, and she looked so peaceful…

Kasuto walked foreword, stopping a few steps in front of the girl. For a moment, everything froze, she gathered her courage. Finally, she spoke.

"Hello…Zelda…"

* * *

**_Authors note: Alright, here we go, another Zelda story! _**

**_If you want to know, this is a sequel to my Zelda fic, "Tales of a Lost Kokiri" if you want to understand what's going on, read that. Because I'm not going to explain much._**


	2. Fires of Begining

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 2: Fires of Begining

Zelda's eyes snapped open, her face quickly moved from a peaceful look to one of shock. "K-K-Kasuto?" she said. "You're here?"

"Hi." Kasuto smiled weakly, "Um, I was forced to come here…"

Malon waved eagerly, "Hi!" She shouted, grinning.

"…but I'm kind of glad she did. It's nice to see you again." Kasuto helped Zelda stand up, before giving her a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Kasuto." Zelda felt relieved, the Gerudo apparently still considered her a friend. "But I have a question," Kasuto raised an eyebrow. Zelda continued, "Where in the name of Nayru have you been!"

Kasuto took that in for a moment, before starting to giggle. A minute passed, and the giggle turned into laughter, and then Kasuto grabbed the tree to support herself as she continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zelda was confused, why was Kasuto laughing?

"I've…hehehehe…been…Hashanah…in Hyrule…bwahahahaha…Castle City…hehehehe…the whole time!" Kasuto continued to laugh, finally, she calmed down. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, "I just found it funny, you probably looked everywhere else, didn't you?" Zelda got a bad look on her face. "You did, didn't you?" Zelda nodded, blushing with embarrassment.

Malon walked over to the two, "See, was that so horrible?" She patted both girls on the shoulders (She had to stretch a little for Kasuto), "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kasuto examined Zelda, she really did look like Sheik, someone who didn't know them would probably call them brother and sister. Kasuto was frightened about how easy it was to connect the two. Zelda had a face that had a bit more hardness to it then the average girl, while Sheik had a softer face then the average boy. Both had gentle bodies, that hinted at great strength. Zelda was a bit more curved, but that was to be expected. Kasuto shook her head, she needed to stop thinking about this.

"Hey," Zelda spoke up, helping end Kasuto's stormy thoughts. "Where have you been? I mean, if you were staying at Castle City, where were you?"

Kasuto smiled, "I was given a job, I work at the Happy Mask Shop in exchange for food and a place to stay." She laughed a little, "I'm surprised you never saw me."

"Er..I've never gone there." Zelda frowned, "In fact…I've never even heard of it." Zelda shook her head, "How strange…"

"Well, that's odd, then again, we don't get many costumers." Kasuto rolled her eyes. "My height makes me look older then I actually am. So sometimes some young men, about sixteen or so, come into the shop to hit on me." She sighed, "I guess they-"

"What?" Zelda shouted, "Why are they doing that! I mean, what are they thinking? What are you think-"

"Sounds like someone's jealous!" Malon laughed.

Zelda growled, "I am not!" her face got a little bit of blush on it. "They just should know you're only thirteen!"

Kasuto sighed, "I know that, I tell them that, they usually choke, and apologize. We then have a good laugh. But I don't know why the do it, I'm not that pretty. I guess I'm just…I don't know. I must look easy or loose or something." Kasuto's face grew somber.

"That's not true!" Zelda grabbed Kasuto by the shoulders. "You're not like that at all, you're a very beautiful girl Kasuto, believe me."

Kasuto blushed, "No…you're wrong. I'm not like that…"

"Isn't it sweet?" Malon commented, clearly enjoying this.

"Err, thanks, Zelda." Kasuto turned to glare at Malon, "This girl is irritating…" she muttered.

Malon grinned, proud of herself, "So, what do you two want to do to catch up?"

"Um, what can we do? I can't leave the castle without a bodyguard." Zelda sighed. "Stupid rules…"

"You can't," Malon grinned, "But I know someone who can."

* * *

Two girls, and one boy, were walking to the Market. 

"Should I ask **_where_** we're going? Or should I just let Malon drag us off to who knows where?" Sheik said.

"Surrender, it's useless to fight me." Malon laughed. "Don't worry, I'll give you two some time alone." The red head winked.

"You have a dirty mind." Kasuto responded, she felt more comfortable around Sheik, it was easier to deal with him. "Though…that does have an appeal…" She winked back.

"I hate you both…" Sheik muttered, blushing.

"No you don't." Malon said, "Ah, I was looking for something to do, well, I found it!"

"Meddling in our lives?" Sheik asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes it is." Malon answered.

Kasuto and Sheik groaned.

* * *

"Why should we have to deal with them?" The man shouted, he had been assigned to say their message, to ensure that more people would hear it, so when the judgment came, there would be less traitors. "I ask again, why should **_we_** have to have our way of life threatened!" Some people nodded in agreement, while some still looked unsure. Others left, the traitors. "Look at them, the Gorons! They hide away in their caves, eating **_dirt. _**And that's just the beginning!" He turned to look at the crowd, he was getting to some of them, he could tell. Now, all had to do was convince them.

* * *

"Hey, someone's getting a crowd around them." Malon pointed to an group of people, who were all listening to someone else shouting something. "I wonder what hes saying?" 

"Come on, who cares what some guy is ranting about in the middle of the Market?" Kasuto said.

"I'm kind of curious myself.." Sheik added in. "Let's check it out."

"Fine." Kasuto said, and the three kids began to move through the crowd. "Lets see what the guy has to say."

The man who was gathering the crowd was a sharp looking Hylian, wearing a brown suit, his red hair stood out, and he seemed very charismatic. "Now, you're probably wondering this; What should we do? Well, allow me to give you the answer: Remove them from our land!" Some of the people called out in agreement.

Malon raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about? "Um, excuse me mister!" Malon shouted, catching his attention. "But I just got here, who do you want to kick off our land?" Malon put on her best innocent face, knowing that people usually answered her questions when she used this face.

"Who, little girl?" The man leaned in looking at little Malon. "Why, those creatures that live else where!"

"What?" Malon asked, "What creatures?"

The man clearly thought Malon was stupid, taking to her like she didn't understand anything. "Why, those animal Zoras for one, stop the from filthing up out rive!" Malon narrowed her eyes. "The idiotic Gorons, keeping the wealth of the mountains to themselves, and **_eating _**them." Kasuto heard this, she growled. "The demonic Sheikah." Sheik jerked up, he was going to give that man a piece of his mind! "And the whores and thieves called Gerudo."

Kasuto stood up, her golden eyes shining with anger. "Now wait a Goddess-Cursed minute!"

"Yeah!" Sheik stood up too. "What gives you the right to call me a demon!"

"You…you…" Kasuto clenched her fists.

"Well, I know **_you're_** wrong." Malon commented.

The man glared at Sheik and Kasuto with open contempt. "So, what makes you think I should listen to a naïve child? Especially ones such as you two?"

"Well, at least I understand that the Goddesses created all of us equally." Sheik countered, "Unlike you, who holds on to the not only scientifically, but theologically disproved theory of Racial Superiority." Sheik smiled smugly.

"Like anyone listens to a demon child like you." The man answered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Kasuto said, "I know I'm not like you say, so screw you."

"I'm not interested, whore." The man snarled at Kasuto. "You Gerudo are the lowest of the low anyway, the only reason you're alive is because your slut of a mother spread her legs for some rupees."

Kasutos stopped, "Don't you **_ever_** say that about my mother again." she said slowly.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of the truth?' the man sneered, he seemed to have noticed that he had hit a sore point.

"Kasuto's an orphan…" Sheik whispered to Malon.

"After, all, I wouldn't be surprised to you've had another one of those little things already. Do you know how many men your mother fu-" He never got to finish that sentence.

"_**Soul Lance!" **_Kasuto thrust out her hands, a ball of Sprit Magic formed in-between them, before launching out in the shape of an spear. The attack spell slammed into the mans stomach, sending him flying, slamming against a wall. "Don't you_** ever**_ say that about my mother again!" Kasuto then tried to jump at him, but she was held back by Sheik and Malon.

"Kasuto! Stop!" Malon was being slowly pulled foreword as Kasuto struggled. "It's not worth it!"

"I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Kasuto continued to struggle "Let me go damnnit!"

"Kasuto, calm down!" Sheik shouted, "I think he got the point, please, stop!"

The combined effort of the two calmed Kasuto down, she finally stopped struggling. They let her go.

"What is going on here!" Some guards had shown up after Kasuto had started the commotion.

"Great…" Sheik sighed.

* * *

"Um, Michael was just attacked, by a Gerudo." One of his followers reported. 

"I see.." he commented. "I want that Gerudo punished as soon as possible, nobody attacks followers of the One Right Way and gets away with it, though you don't have to kill her if Michael lives, just, teach her a lesson." He gave his follower a nasty smile, telling the follower exactly what he meant by that.

"Of course Sir." His follower left.

* * *

Kasuto was in the one place she had never expected to be: a jail cell. "Why me?" She asked nobody, "It's not my fault…" 

"Actually, it is." A new voice said, it was a guard, a Sheikah woman, with brown hair, shorter then Kasuto with laughing eyes, she wasn't wearing her armor. She walked into her cell and sat down in a chair next to Kasuto's. "Hello there, my name is Sarae." She smiled reassuringly. "I just want to talk."

"In other words, you want to interrogate me, but you want me to be comfortable, so you hide it in nice phrasing." Kasuto replied, folding her arms.

Sarae laughed, "You're a sharp one, well, are you still going to talk to me?"

"Sure, it's not like I can profess my innocence." Kasuto sighed, "I mean, I freely admit to blasting that man, so you don't have to worry about that."

Sarae smirked, she seemed slightly amused by their conversation, "You want to know what I think?"

"Why not?" Kasuto answered.

"Well, I think you're a good kid, but something just set you off. Am I right?"

Kasuto looked surprised, "That's exactly right, how'd you guess."

Sarae just kept on smiling, "I've seen a lot of criminals in my life, you aren't one. Care to tell me?"

"The man is a racist bastard." Kasuto said matter-of-factly. "He called my mother a whore, so I hit him with a Soul Lance. I'd do it again if given the chance."

Sarae's eyes widened, "Well, I can see why you're annoyed…but really, is that-"

"My mother is **_dead. _**Did I forget to mention that?" Kasuto continued.

"I see…" Sarae said, "You do know that he's in the hospital now, he'll be in there for about a week." She tilted her head, "You have pretty potent magical strength for a Gerudo."

"Thanks, but what does that have to do with anything?" Kasuto was wondering what this woman wanted from her.

"No point really." Sarae stood up, "I just wanted to ask you some questions, and tell you that two friends of yours put up bail, you're free to go." She laughed at Kasutos face. "Don't worry about it, you don't have a criminal record, plus you were provoked. I'm sure you'll get off easy"

Kasuto groaned, great, she now had a criminal record. That would mean that for the rest of her life they would look at her, and instead of a girl who tried to defend her mother, they would see someone who attacked a man. Without even knowing the facts behind it they would judge her, like she had always been judged. "Great…"

"Kasuto?" Malon said, Kasuto had apparently reached the exit, Malon and Sheik were there, "Are you alright?" Malon looked worried. Sheik was there to, the look on his face did not help Kasuto feel any better.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Sheik was trying not to shout, but it was difficult. "You could have killed him!" He was angry at her, furious. "What would you have done then Kasuto! Well?"

Kasuto winced, "But…I couldn't just take him-"

"Yes, Kasuto, I know, but that doesn't mean you can **_attack_** him!" Sheik stopped her excuse, "If you think you can-"

"Yes I do think that!" Kasuto shouted, "I…" She trailed off…"I'm…" What was she doing? Why was she being so hateful? "I…I'm sorry." Kasuto sobbed out, running past them, out into the crowd.

"Kasuto!" Sheik shouted.

* * *

His name was Cless. He ran a very successful general store called The Bazaar. It was one of the best, thanks to his network of friends across Hyrule, he sold everything from Gerudo Silk to Goron Armor. It was a very successful business, making so much money, all thanks to the products he sells from other races. 

He is a traitor.

Another man was setting it up, within a few minutes it would be dealt with, and this tratior would be punished. The Follower of the One Right Way left the shop, leaving a gift, close to a storage of explosives.

* * *

_What kind of horrible person am I?_ Kasuto thought as she ran. _How could I have done that? _Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't mean to, she had just lost her temper. Then, she had been foolish enough to let the anger stay, growing in her heart, until she had lashed out against Sheik, for no reason! "How could I?" She sobbed, tears blurring her vision, she quickly went into a building, she just wanted to find a place to sit down and cry. 

She had entered a store of some kind. A successful one ,judging by the amount of products on the shelves. Nobody even noticed that a crying girl had entered. She just moved to a bench, and plopped down. "I'm such a moron…" she sighed, all her tears were used up, it seemed. She'd just have to settle for moping. "Hmm…" something caught her eye, a strange red glow, with more red light moving towards it from all directions. A spell, one that was building up power fast, dangerously fast. There was no order to the spell, it was just building up as much Mana as possible as fast as possible. Kasutos eyes widened, she could mope later. "Get down!" She shouted, standing up, and forming a crude barrier of Mana in front of her.

For a moment the spell flashed, and Kasuto could see an image: A flaming dragon, with it's jaws open to swallow everything in it's path.

Then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

"Did you see a Gerudo run past here?" Sheik asked a woman, he really needed to find Kasuto! 

"Well, young man, I think I saw a Gerudo run into The Bazaar, poor girl, she looked so sad." The woman responded.

"Thank you ma'am!" Sheik quickly dashed off.

Malon smirked, "Awkward semi-couple." She explained. "They're just being stupid about it."

"How sweet." The older woman commented.

"Well, I'd better go make sure things don't go down the tubes!" Malon dashed after Sheik. "Hey, Sheik! Wait for me!"

"What **_is it_** Malon?" Sheik demanded.

"You just need to be careful," The red headed girl explained, "Make sure she realized that you're not mad at her anymore, tell her that you were just worried-"

"Are you giving me relationship advice?" Sheik asked, "Because the only relationship me and Kasuto have is friendship! I'm worried about her, **_as a friend, _**so I'm going to comfort her, **_as a friend!"_**

_**FSHOOOOMMMM!**_

The Bazaar exploded, ten foot streams of fire shot out the door and windows, scorching the ground. Fire spread everywhere, spreading to nearby buildings. Like a hungry demon, the fire began to consume the whole area.

"What the hell?" Malon's mouth hung agape, "That can't be normal!"

"Kasuto!" Sheik called forth the power from his Patron Goddess, the one whose power held. _"Scared Mother of Water and Light, Creator of Time, Bringer of Wisdom. I ask thee for thine power! **Nayru's Love!"** _The power of Nayru gathered around him, taking the form of a transparent blue diamond. Sheik ran towards the burning building, knowing that the spell would protect him from the heat.

Malon sighed, "Does he have to do that?" She asked, reaching into a small sack she pulled out a scepter made from blue crystal. "Lets deal with this." Malon held up the Ice Rod, ready to swing.

* * *

"_**Sprit Wave!"**_ Kasuto thrust her hand out, a wave of orange light rushed over the flames, causing them to die down somewhat. "Magical fire…" She muttered, "It's going to take a lot." 

Kasutos warning had probably saved some lives, as many of them took it seriously. As such the first wave of fire passed over them. However, the shop was still burning, and some people were trapped. "I wish I had something to help!" She had been pulling some people out of the fire, leading them to the exit, as a Gerudo she was more tolerant of the heat then Hylians "Come on move it!" She grabbed a woman and began pulling her away, "You need to move or you'll die!" She managed to push her out a blasted open window, just before some burning ceiling beams fell down, blocking her path.

"**_Veiled Force!" _**A familiar voice shouted, and Shadow Magic washed over some of the fire, wrapping itself around the wood and items it touched, preventing it from burning more. "Kasuto!" Sheik jumped into the building, "Are you alright!" He asked, concern filling his voice

"Sheik…I'm…I'm fine." Kasuto smiled, "Thanks for caring though. But right now we have a problem!" She waved her arm around.

"Yeah, the fire." Sheik grinned sheepishly, "I have Nayrus Love summoned, so I don't have to worry about being hurt-"

"Sheik," Kasuto interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but somebody's gathering a lot of Mana for a Water spell." Kasuto could see a blue light forming, beyond the building they were in.

"That's probably the fire fighters" Sheik breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, come on, lets go!"

"That's not all." Kasuto was worried, "The spell that made this fire is reacting to the Water Magic…and not in a good way." The red light that snaked through all the fire was pulsing and waving as the Water Magic grew stronger.

"Wait, this is a magical fire?"

* * *

"_Almighty Selcian, bringer of Ice and Cold, servant The Three. I call upon your strength."_ Malon was holding the Ice Rod in her hands, it was now glowing a blindingly bright blue as Mana flowed into the spell Malon was focusing. _"Bring forth Winter, allow the frozen wind to blow."_ Malon focused the spell even more, bringing it all to the jewel at the tip of the Ice Rod. _"Unleash your power!"_ Malon swung the Ice Rod, setting the spell off. **_"Eternal Blizzard!"_ **The spell was unleashed, waves of Mana pulsed off the Ice Rod, as the raw essence of Winter flew towards the fire. 

Malon smirked as the spell connected, the smirk quickly faded, as she saw the results.

"Oh crap."

* * *

The Fire Magic reacted to the Water Magic that was pressing against it, however, instead of doing what was normal the spells combined. The fire dimmed, before suddenly bursting out in a flare of white, fire swirled together, focusing on a small area. What Kasuto recognized as the source of the spell. 

"This can't be good." Sheik said, watching the white flames swirl and gather. "Someone designed this spell to react to Water Magic, clever." He stepped back, the building was still burning. "We have to put it out!" Sheik began gathering Mana, ready to make a spell that would smother the flames.

"Wait…" Kasuto could see orange light building up around the spell, it was glowing brighter and brighter. "Run!" She shouted.

* * *

Malon groaned, the fire had absorbed her spell, flashed, and gotten worse. "Great…I hope they're safe…" Suddenly the front of the building blew out in a burst of white flame, a moment later Sheik and Kasuto followed, sliding against the pavement. They both stopped in front of Malon, she looked down, they were both at her feet. 

Sheik opened his eyes. "That didn't hurt…" he mumbled.

"Speak for yourself…" Kasuto said, "I think my hair is on fire…"

"I'm OK…" Sheik pulled himself up. "Ow.." he rubbed his head. "Hey Malon, tell me when the world stops spinning, OK?"

"Um, Sheik, shouldn't we be getting ready for it?" Kasuto groaned, pulling herself up.

"Oh yeah…that." Sheik stood up, "And us without weapons…"

A shriek filled the air, as The Bazaar collapsed, something leaped out. It was shaped like a dragon, its snake like body moved and twisted, four legs ending with claws, its mouth opened to reveal black teeth. Standing about as tall as Malon, it was wreathed in white flames, with red eyes burning like coals.

"What is that!" Malon shouted.

"Looks like a Fire Sprit," Sheik said, "Strengthened with Water Magic, it's pretty dangerous. It'll absorb Fire Magic, and I doubt Water Magic will do much to it. Since we're unarmed…" Sheik didn't want to finish the sentence, but it was pretty clear when he was going to say.

"A Fire Sprit?" Malon asked.

"An embodiment of the Fire Element, with a body made of pure Mana." Kasuto explained. "Summoning is Sprit Magic, a difficult art to master. Nabooru can do it, but I don't know of anyone else. Someone summoned a powerful one, for it to take a form as solid as this it would have to be. At the same time, they didn't control it, so its just doing what it nature dictates, spread its element."

"So it burns everything in its sight?" Malon asked, "Great, so, how do we stop it?"

"Um, kill it?" Sheik said, "Unfortunately, we don't have weapons."

"It's a sprit, so Sprit Magic is bound to hurt it!" Kasuto shouted, **_"Soul Lance!" _**The bolt of magic shot towards the Fire Sprit, the dragon jumped over the blast, before attacking with a burst of fire. Sheik pushed Kasuto out of the way, and the fireball slammed into the ground.

The dragon let out a hiss, as it swung its tail, staring down the three humans who wanted to fight it.

Sheik focused his attention on the Sprit, "I have an idea, but I'll need you two to distract it."

"Can do!" Kasuto answered, "Come on Malon, let's do it!"

"Might as well…" Malon charged foreword, ready to use the Ice Rod as a club.

"_Mighty Parent of Fire and Shadow…"_ Sheik placed his hand on the ground, this was going to be tricky…

Malon swung the Ice Rod at the dragon, it twisted out of the way, but was blown back by a hail of Soul Lances. It looked mad now.

"_Mother of Earth…"_

Kasuto could see a golden light gathering around Sheik, it was spreading into the ground. She continued to shoot Soul Lances, watching with horror as it just charged through them!

"_Wielder of Power…" Sheik was almost done…just a bit more time…_

Malon shot a wave of ice at the dragon, turning its rage to her, it roared, spitting out a pillar of flame.

"_Lend me thy Strength!"_ Sheik was ready, all that was needed was for it to be in the right position.

Malons instincts took over, as a faint blue barrier formed around her, but it was too late, some fire hit her arms, causing her to scream as the burns formed.

The Fire Sprit then turned to Kasuto. Sheik knew he had only a few more minutes. Just move a little bit.

Kasuto shot a powerful Soul Lance at the Dragon, it jumped over the attack…in the right position.

Now! **_"Dins Fire!" _**Sheik unleashed the spell, the earth itself shook as power gathered around the Dragon, it suddenly split underneath it, before rising up, and crushing the Fire Sprit.

A horrible roar filled the air, as a hot red glow formed around the pillar of stone that had just been formed, massive amounts of white fire rose into the air like a burning geyser, as the sprit was forced back into the Astral Plane. Finally, it stopped. With the source of the flames gone, they faded away, leaving only the smoldering remains of The Bazaar, and some scorched buildings.

"We did it." Malon grinned, "Ow…it hurts…" The outside of Malons arms had some nasty burns on them, it would take a bit of work to heal them.

"Let's go to a healer." Kasuto recommended, "Before people show up again." All the passersby had fled when the Fire Sprit had attacked.

"Good idea…" Sheik sighed, "I'm tired…"

* * *

"Captain?" a Solider asked him, "Um, whatever caused the fire wasn't natural. Reports say a small dragon made it." 

The Captain of the Hyrulan Guard groaned, "Great, first those Shadow Monsters, now this…"

"Sir, there's more. One of our men made it there, and he says that three kids stopped the Dragon."

The Captain did a double take, "Say what?"

"Three kids, a boy, a girl, and a Gerudo. They worked together to stop it."

"This is insane as the Kokiri sightings…" The Captain muttered, "I'll be looking into this, dismissed." The solider left.

"Great Goddesses, answer one question for me," Sir Edward, Captain of the Guard, mused, "Why are the weird things happening **_before _**my retirement?"


	3. Periods of Grace

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 3: Periods of Grace

Malon was being examined by a Hylian doctor; he looked at the burns on her arms with that strangely detached look they always kept up. Malon didn't like doctors. Sheik and Kasuto were waiting outside, probably talking about what had happened. Malon looked around; the hospital had about twelve other people in it, all more badly burned then her. Victims of the fire. _Is this why Link fights? Does he see the pain that other people feel?_ Malon felt a strong urge to find whoever caused this, to bring them to justice. To help, without any thought of what happened to her. Was this what it meant to be a hero? Could she help them? Sure, she had aided Link a month ago when Shadow attacked, but she had played a passive role then, she had even caused Saria to lose her memory! Could she take the initiative and work on her own? What if she screwed up? Saria's cry of anguish when she couldn't remember Link still echoed through her mind. It had been _her_ fault; she had been the one to use Farore's Wind, allowing Shadow to take Saria where he chose. What if she made a mistake and made things worse? Like today, she had made the fire worse…

"Miss Lon!" The doctor shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts, "I believe you can leave, just put this ointment on your burns daily." He handed her a bottle filled with some blue lotion.

"Oh, thanks." Malon took the bottle and placed it in her Kokiri bag, a strange magical item that could hold anything and never get full, Link had tried to explain how it worked, but it had kind of sailed over Malons head. She nodded, "I'll be leaving now doctor. I think you should go check on someone more injured then me." She left that room as quickly as possible.

She hated hospitals, places where Thente always kept watch over.

* * *

Kasuto looked around, they were in the waiting room, Malon was being taken care of, and they were stuck sitting here, well, Kasuto was sitting, Sheik was doing some kind of meditation, so _he_ wouldn't get bored, Kasuto could though, and she was bored. They had been waiting for half an hour, and Kasuto did _not_ want to read magazines that looked they were from the Warring Times. Which only left her thoughts, and Kasuto did not want to think at the moment. How could she have gone from trying to kill a person, to trying to save some? Who could make a switch so casually? "I'm not cut out for this business…" she sighed.

"Cut out for what?"

Kasuto jerked her head up; standing over her was a middle aged woman, a Sheikah by the looks of it. She was tall, taller then even Kasuto could ever be. Her body was clearly not delicate, strong muscles could be seen covering her arms. Her red eyes were sharp and piercing, seeming to say that she knew everything about you and that she knew what to do with that knowledge. Silver hair went down her back; she was wearing a red cloak that had the mark of the Sheikah emblazoned on it, as well as the Triforce. A longsword was strapped on her side. All in all a very intimidating woman, and she was looking straight at Kasuto.

"Nothing." The Gerudo muttered quickly. "Just thinking out loud."

"When people do that it means that they have too many thoughts troubling them. It's best to talk about it." The Sheikah woman said simply. "I'll listen." She sat down next to Kasuto. "Well?"

"Why should I tell you? I have no idea who you are, and you don't know me either." Kasuto snapped at the woman.

She rolled her eyes. "Your name is Kasuto. You were born in the village of Fritel. Your mother is dead, you're an orphan. You have talent in magic, and can see Mana as it's being used. Oh yes, you work at the Happy Mask Shop." She smirked. "I think I know you a little."

Kasuto would have fallen down had she not been sitting, "How did you know all that?"

"I have my sources." She smiled mysteriously. "My name is Impa Abbar, of the Shadow Clan of the Sheikah race. I am Princess Zelda's teacher, bodyguard, attendant, and friend. I am also the Sage of the Shadow Temple."

"Um," Kasuto was a bit taken aback by all the information, "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Impa looked at Kasuto for a moment, "Hmm, now that I've met you, I can't help but think that you look familiar. I've seen your face somewhere before…but no matter. Will you tell me of your troubles now?"

"Err…" Kasuto sighed, "I don't see why not." She looked up at Impa. "I tried to kill a man today." She quickly expected judgment, for Impa to get angry or something.

Nothing, she just looked at Kasuto, "Continue." She said.

"Oh, well, I tried to kill him, but then, just a short while later; I risked my life to save some people. How can I do that? I shouldn't be able to help others if I don't have regard for someone else's life."

Impa shook her head, "It sounds like you have some problems, but still, you're wrong." Impa smiled at Kasuto, "Everyone makes mistakes, everyone sins, the best you can do is try to atone. Nobody is beyond repentance, believe me, I know." Impa tussled Kasuto's hair, "Remember, do what you think is right, and don't keep your heart hidden away, never deny your soul." Impa stood up, "Well, I must be going now, but can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Kasuto asked.

"Let's keep this meeting a secret." Impa winked.

"OK." Kasuto smiled, "I can do that, what did you come here for anyways?"

"Oh, just to make sure my charge is safe, she is." Impa smiled, "Farewell, Kasuto, till we meet again." Impa left.

* * *

Edward walked through the burnt remains of The Bazaar, it had been reduced to a pile of firewood, Guards had sealed off the area, and Magic specialists were examining the whole area, looking for some clue over what had started the whole thing.

Of course, what unnerved him the most was the stone shaft that was sticking out of the ground, it was still warm. The strangest part was the fact that it was so perfect, magic used to manipulate the earth, a combination of Fire and Shadow magic, was rarely this precise. Even stranger, there was no sign of either element being used to make the shaft. "Well?" He asked a specialist examining the stone, "Do you have any idea how this was made?

"Oh, Sir," the specialist stood up, "Well, I have a thought, I think someone used Din's Fire to make this."

"I see…" Edward shook his head, "You do realize, that the only people sighted were three kids, tell me, do you know of any kid that can cast **_Din's Fire?_** Because I sure don't, most mages have to practice for years before they can even use the basic version of the spell, this does _not_ look like the basic version."

"I know Sir, I know, but that's the only theory we have."

Edward groaned, "By Nayru…why does this have to happen?"

* * *

To say he was angry was an understatement. What had happened? A large part of the city was supposed to burn, the Fire Sprit was supposed to have ensured that, instead, only one building was burned down, and only minor injuries! "What ruined it!" He shouted, many of his followers winced, understandable, he was fighting when angry. "Tell me! Does nobody here know what went wrong!" Nothing. "Very well… Transer!" He pointed to one of her followers, a summoner, "Summon the Fire Sprit again, have _it_ explain what went wrong. Since none of you can."

He turned and left, leaving his followers to do their task.

* * *

After Malon was given a clean bill of health, the three left the hospital, a heavy feeling hovered over them, so unlike the lightheartedness that had started the day. Sheik looked at Kasuto, she seemed to be in a better mood though, something had happened in the waiting room while he had been meditating, but Sheik didn't feel a need to know, as long as Kasuto was happier, Sheik was fine with it.

"Hey, I think we should go home now…" Kasuto said, "I need to get back to work anyway. Thanks Malon, even though the day was completely screwed up, I'm glad it happened."

"Aw thanks." Malon grinned, "Just remember, I'll always be ready to help!" She laughed, "Yeah, I think Daddy will be here any minute, I should go wait at the entrance to the city, bye!" Malon dashed off, leaving Sheik and Kasuto.

"The Happy Mask Shop is at the northern end of the city, it's on the way to the castle." Kasuto said, "Lets go, we can split off once we reach it."

"Oh, right." Sheik gestured forward, "Lead the way." He fell in step beside Kasuto.

For a few minutes they walked in silence. Neither of them said anything. Was there really anything to say? Their history was a strange one, to say the least, and a both felt slightly uncomfortable now that Malon wasn't there.

Finally, Kasuto broke the silence, "Sheik," she looked at the boy, "Can…can you answer a question?"

"Hmm?" Sheik glanced at Kasuto, "Sure, ask away."

"Well…how do you feel about me?" Kasuto turned away, her cheeks a burning red, "Um, you don't have to answer…"

Sheik blushed a little, "Well, um, Kasuto, you see…" Sheik mumbled, he didn't know what to say, really. "I guess the truth is, I don't know." Sheik sighed, "I'm sorry for giving you such a crappy answer."

"No, I don't mind, you told the truth, that's what matters…" Kasuto smiled.

"Um, how about you?" Sheik asked.

Kasuto thought about it for a moment. "Tell you what, I'll write my answer down and put it in an envelope, and then you open it when you figure out how you feel, OK?" She smirked.

"I don't see why not." Sheik laughed, "I'll come by tomorrow to pick the letter up."

"Wait, do you promise that you _won't_ open the letter until you figure it out?" Kasuto eyed Sheik suspiciously.

"I swear in the Name of Nayru." Sheik said, a flash of gold appearing on his hand, "If I break this oath may her wrath come down upon me."

"Wow, OK, I believe you!" Kasuto laughed, "Look, we're here!" The Happy Mask Shop was a small building, which didn't seem to stand out, despite the strangeness of it. "I'll be right back." The Gerudo girl dashed inside, leaving Sheik standing out on the pavement.

He chuckled, "Such a strange girl…" he smiled, "But, that's what I like about her."

"Done!" Kasuto ran back out, holding a sealed envelope. "It's in here, remember, _no_ peeking until you figure yourself out." Kasuto smiled, grabbing Sheik and giving him a hug. "Bye." She said, before walking inside.

Sheik stood there for a minute, "Damn, I'll never understand her." He smiled, "But then, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Malon!" Her father exclaimed, "What happened to you?" Talon pointed to the shiny burns that were on her arms.

"I'm fine daddy…" Malon smiled weakly, "There was just a fire and I was there, and I got a little burnt…I got off easy, most of the people were injured pretty badly."

Talon sighed; "I know…you're just my baby girl and if anything were to happen to you…" he trailed off.

"I'll be fine Daddy, I'm a tough girl, I got it from you." Malon walked over to the carriage that they rode in, "I'll be fine…" She told her father.

But could she say the same for herself?

* * *

Zelda collapsed onto her bed, she was **tired.** She hadn't been this drained for a long time. But wait, she couldn't rest easy until she discovered who had caused the fire! "Joy…" she muttered, Zelda knew that she was pretty much on her own when it came to "adult" support. Nobody would listen to a twelve year old girl, or twelve year old boy for that matter. Despite the fact that she was really nineteen. Nobody but a select few knew _that._ Not even Kasuto knew about it. "Crap." She muttered, "I need to tell her about the seven lost years." _That_ would be an interesting tale.

She sat up, "Alright Zelda, you need help. As such, you go to the only help that isn't bogged down by other obligations, of course, the only people capable of helping you are, ironically, two people which a part of you **_really_** doesn't want to see." But wait, hadn't she decided she had gotten over Link? So there really was no reason to keep it up. "I guess I'm asking for help…" She was still wearing Sheik's clothing, but that really didn't matter, she would go as-is. Grabbing a harp that was in a display case on her dresser, she began playing a Song of Power. A Song that carried in its notes a story of life, one that was never ending. The Minuet of The Forest echoed through her room.

A flash of green light, and she was gone.

* * *

Kasuto slumped against the wall. Her boss had cheerfully greeted her, saying he hoped she had enjoyed her time off.

He then promptly gave her a box full of masks to sort, a big box. Kasuto had by now placed at least sixty different masks on shelves, and that didn't count the ones that had to be thrown away due to damage. It wasn't physically exhausting, just mind-numbingly repetitive. Which is why Kasuto was taking quick break, otherwise the masks would blur together and she'd put a Keaton Mask in a pile of Bunny Hoods, or something like that. And her boss was a bit obsessive about everything being neat, that and scary when mad. As such, Kasuto made sure that everything was in order, and that meant the occasional break.

"How does he stand this line of work…?" She muttered, fingering a strange mask with the label _Stone Mask (Powered)-Warning: Do not put on if you are anti-social._ "Ugly little thing, ain't ya?" she said, looking over the misshapen face that made up the mask. "Who in their right mind would wear something like this? Another thing, what's with that warning?" She had sorted Stone Masks before, but none of them had that warning on it. "Then again, I sometimes fine masks that are "powered." They have the warnings on them." She remembered the "powered" Bunny Hood, it had the warning "Do not use when patience is necessary." Of course, any "powered" masks were to be put in her Bosses hands, he would then put them in that weird pack of his and go off selling some of them, or he might just keep it, she could never tell with him.

"What's so special about this mask anyway?" Kasuto asked, she turned it around, "Might as well…" She slipped it on.

Nothing. Kasuto didn't feel any different. She could see through the mask just fine, it seemed to become transparent to her when it was put on. But other then that, nothing, no strange feeling, no sudden power, or anything like that.

"What a rip-off, I put on this ugly mask, which comes with a warning label, and nothing happens." Kasuto stood up, groaning. "Heh, might as well go outside and see how people react." She snickered. "Taking a five minute break!" She shouted.

"Fine." Her boss responded.

"Thanks." Kasuto left the storage room, heading outside. Once out there, Kasuto looked around, checking for any reaction from the people. Nothing. "Are they used to people wearing ugly masks or something?" She muttered. She walked out a little bit; some people were still out in the afternoon, though not as much. Nobody even glanced at her! "Surely **_somebody_** would notice?" she asked herself. Someone ran into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She snapped at the Goron that had knocked her over.

"Hmm?" The Goron looked down, "Lost my balance there for a minute, guess I must have tripped over something." He commented, before walking off, stepping over Kasuto.

The Gerudo stood up, then stared at the Goron, her mouth hanging open. "He didn't see me…" Kasuto couldn't believe it. "This mask…it made me invisible!" Kasuto grinned, "That's amazing! With this thing on, I can become invisible!"

"Actually," Her boss said, standing behind her, "The Stone Mask merely makes the wearer unnoticeable, if someone is paying close enough attention, like me for instance, they can see you."

"Oh!" Kasuto grinned sheepishly, pulling off the mask, "Um, sorry, I was just curious and well…"

"I understand Kasuto, but please, if you're going to take a mask, please tell me next time." He shook his head, "Sometimes they had random, extreme effects if not tested first. Once, there was this solider who put on an untested Stone Mask, and her really _did_ become invisible, and he couldn't take the mask off either. You can guess the problem he had."

Kasuto winced, "I see…so, am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not!" Her boss said, "Just ask me if you're interested in masks from now on."

"OK," Kasuto breathed out a sigh of relief, "Can I keep it?" She asked.

"Sure, consider it a gift."

* * *

Zelda walked through the Lost Woods; she did not fear any magic that surrounded her, as the Time Sage the Forest accepted her. Walking through without impediment, she reached her destination. A place that most people didn't even think existed, quite possibly the most magically potent place in the world, the Kokiri Village.

The small village was completely in tune with the Forest, homes made from the remains of ancient trees, a stream ran through it, grass and flowers grew through out the clearing, a strange sort of beauty filled the air. The strangest part was that there were no adults. Children moved about, doing their daily tasks. Kokiri, the race that never aged.

Zelda walked into the village, instantly eyes turned to her. She instantly felt the feeling of not belonging; they all said something with their looks. "You don't belong here."

A Kokiri walked over to her, he was short, with dark red hair, barely coming out from his hat, his pudgy, freckled, face held a small amount of arrogance. He beady eyes looked over her for a moment. He finally spoke, with a voice that sounded like he thought she was a lesser being.

"You're in danger; I'll get you a guide out of here." He said, like he had said it a dozen times before.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I don't need a guide, Kokiri, I know where I am."

The Kokiri scoffed, "The Forest will make sure that condition doesn't last."

Zelda smirked, "The Forest has no power over me, ask your Guardian, he can confirm it."

The Fairy hovering by the Kukri's shoulder spoke up, "She's right Mido, the Forest ignores her…"

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "So **_you're_** Mido. Funny, I didn't expect you to look like this." She had expected him to be uglier, due to Link's description of him.

Mido stumbled back, "How do you know me?" He snapped, "Who are you, outsider?"

"My name is Zelda Hyrule, I am known as the Time Sage." Zelda laughed, "I'm here to see Link and Saria, so if you would be kind enough to tell me where they are, I'll be on my way."

Mido growled, "So you must be one of Link's outsider friends." He looked at her, "I must admit, I'm surprised that you know Saria." He shook her head, "She's been acting strange for a while now, spending even **_more_** time with Link."

"I'm sure they're very busy." Zelda held in a laugh, Link had said Kokiri really didn't have any clue when it came to romance, because there was no need. "But I need to talk to them."

Mido sighed, "Sorry, but no luck. They both vanished two weeks ago, not a sign of them, the only clue being the weird flare of magic that happened the day they vanished."

Zelda swore in Ancient Sheikah, they were gone? "You mean there hasn't been any sign of them for **_two_** weeks!"

"Not a clue." Mido frowned, "Sorry, but I guess you'll be…hey, where are you going!" Mido tried to stop Zelda as she dashed past him, "Where are you going! Outsiders are forbidden to go there!"

Zelda paid him no heed, she needed someone to talk to, she dashed through a passageway, entering a clearing. She knew that this place held someone who **knew** where Link was.

"You're in trouble now outsider!" Mido panted, he was out of breath, "No outsider has been allowed in here for two thousand years!"

Zelda had ran into a clearing, well, it would be a clearing, if it weren't for the huge tree covering it, the only problem was that the tree looked dead, growing at the base of the mammoth plant, was a smaller tree, ten feet tall, the small tree radiated power though, Zelda knew she was in the right place. She calmly walked over to the tree, ignoring Mido's shouts, until she reached the small tree.

Mido groaned, "You're dead now out-"

**-Mido, please be quiet.-** A booming voice echoed through Zelda's soul, a voice filled with the sorts of power that she couldn't understand.

"But-" Mido began.

**-Enough, the Time Sage has free reign in the Forest, she can go where she wishes, evidentially, she desires my council.-**

Mido stumbled back, "I'm…sorry…" The Kokiri ran off, apparently to leave the tree alone.

"Um," Zelda turned to the tree, not just any tree, a god. She bowed respectfully, "It is an honor to meet you, Great Deku Tree."

A soft chuckle filled the air **–Zelda, please, we don't need any formalities. I understand you want my help or advice-**

Zelda straightened herself, "Oh, err, I guess I was hoping you could tell me where Link and Saria are." She looked at the tree.

**-Ah, I'm sorry Zelda, I don't know where Link or Saria are, they are beyond my sight.-** The Great Deku Tree sounded sad as he said this.

"But," Zelda gasped, "You're a god! Surely you can see where they are?"

**-I'm sorry, but my sight and power is restrained by this mortal form. I can not see very far beyond the Forest.-**

"I see…" Zelda sighed, "So you have no clue where they are?"

**-A servant of the Goddesses came to Link before he vanished, Saria went along with him. I believe Link is doing an important task, I sense an imbalance in the Earth, Link is probably working on correcting it.-**

Zelda sighed, "But…why would Saria-"

**-I suspect that she forced the poor boy to take her along.-** The Deku Tree chuckled deeply.

Zelda groaned, "I guess Kalo isn't here."

**-Yes, he is with Saria.-**

"So I wasted my time coming here." Zelda muttered.

**-You met a god, that's got to count for something.- **The Great Deku Tree said helpfully.

"Thanks…" Zelda pulled out her harp, "I think I'll go home now, it was a pleasure meeting you." The girl played Time's Prelude to Light, and vanished in a flash of gold.

* * *

His name was Transer, as a follower of the One Right Way, he had one important duty. He was a master of Sprit Magic, capable of Summoning old Eternal Sprits of all kinds. Summoning was a difficult art, it required hours of preparation for all but the absolute best. The sheer amount of power that the Eternal Sprits contained could overwhelm you, armies of humans stood no chance against one unrestrained, like he had summoned this one.

So the question was, how? How did someone stop it? That was what he was going to find out soon, before he was punished. He had finished drawing the circle, and was now activating the spell, the runes flared to life as Mana ran through them, producing a red glow. Finally, the spell came through, _"I summon you, Aresan, **Eternal Sprit of Flame!"**_

Fire flared around the runes, finally, a shape formed, that of a burning dragon _**"So…"** _Ithissed,_ **"You summon me yet again human. Yet, this time I am restrained greatly, confined to the summon circle, only my mind and this weak form stand before you."**_

Transer gulped, dealing with this sprit was difficult, seeing as it represented the destructive side of fire. "I merely wish to ask you some questions, Aresan."

Aresan made a strange noise, **_"Very well, I shall answer your questions, but only because I am curious as to what questions you could ask a Sprit of Destruction."_**

"I want to know what stopped you from your task last time I summoned you." Transer said, shuddering slightly.

"**_Oh, you want to know that little fact."_** Aresan shook his head, **_"Three children, a Sprit Woman, a little Light Carrier girl, and a boy Shadow Walker."_**

Transer knew what her meant, three Children, a Gerudo, a girl Hylian, and a Sheikah boy, had stopped Aresan. "How is that possible?" He asked.

"**_Ahh."_** Aresan slithered around the circle. **_"The Shadow Walker asked Mother Din for some power to strike me down. Mother Din consented."_** The Sprit shook his head, "Those were no ordinary children…"

"I see…" Transer said, "I'll tell this to-"

**_"Your master?"_** Aresan sneered, **_"Of course, you're far too spineless to have done this on your own. But, no matter. I merely would like to warn you of something."_**

"And what's that?" Transer asked.

"**_If you are seeking vengeance against these three, be warned, the Shadow Walker is a Chosen of Mother Nayru, to attack him would be to invite her wrath."_** With that, he returned to the Spiritual Plane.

Transer shuddered, he **hated** doing this…

* * *

Edward walked through the castle, it had been a long day. He knew that the people would want whoever caused the fire caught. Of course, they were also still clamoring for the head of whoever caused last months troubles, despite the fact that there was **no** evidence that could point to **anybody** So the Royal Guard had been busy as of late, with little to show for it. He sighed, "This just isn't my day." He muttered.

Down the hallway, he could see a somewhat familiar face, she was walking with a distracted look on her face, wearing some of her more boyish clothing.

Edward smiled as he saw The Hylian's princess. The girl definitely did _not_ fit the stereotype for princesses. She wasn't at all wimpy or helpless, or stupid for that matter. (There goes the blond jokes.) She was frighteningly intelligent, with a sharp wit. To top it off she preferred wearing simple, practical shirts and pants, or simple dresses, whenever possible, instead of the fragile silk dresses that most rich women wore. She practiced combat techniques for at least an hour a day, sometimes more. Though some new soldiers laughed at the idea of "a little princess fighting" all it took was five minutes of watching her train to silence them. Truly an impressive girl, Princess Zelda.

"Hello Edward," Zelda smiled weakly, it was clear she was troubled by something.

"Hi Zelda." He said, "Something's bothering you, care to tell me? Or is it a girl thing?"

"It…nothing." Zelda sighed, "Something I need to handle on my own. Besides, something seems to be troubling you."

"Ah, it's just the troubles we've been having lately, that's all." Edward patted Zelda on the head, "I'm sure that's part of what's bothering you too."

"Sort of." Zelda sighed, "Well, I'd better go, I need to get ready for dinner, and you know how **_that_** is." The girl rolled her eyes. "It'll take me at least an hour."

Edward chuckled, "Good luck, you know, it would be faster if you asked some attendants for help." He pointed out.

"Edward, do I look like the type who would ask for help on **_getting dressed?"_ **Zelda gave him a half-lidded stare.

"No, not at all, good point." He laughed.

Zelda smiled, "See you later, Captain." Zelda entered her room

Edward sighed, he really needed some clue on this whole thing, after all, he was being held responsible…

* * *

The sun was setting, a beautiful sight that Malon sometimes went out to watch. Now, she was sitting outside, on her houses roof, doing just that.

"Where do you go when you set?" She asked, feeling a strange sense of wonder, she always asked that question every time she watched it, yet no answer ever came.

She sighed, "I'm to old for my age." She muttered, echoing something her father had once told her. She had never been able to associate with those her age, she just couldn't find any common ground with them, and those older then her refused her company, believing her to be like all the others of her likeness. "How quickly that changed," she smiled, "When I met my first real friend, how many fun times have we had? Quite a few." So many happy memories. She laughed, "So much fun…" she brushed her arms against the roof. "Ow!" Malon pulled them back, "Stupid burns…" The farm girl stood up, "I guess I should go to bed now." Malon looked up at the night sky, already a few stars were starting to show through.

"Thank you Mom, for giving me a chance."

She went inside.

* * *

A middle aged man, holding with him the bearing of one who has lived a full life, entered his small home, near the castle.

It had been a long, tiring day for Edward. And things were only going to get harder, he could feel it. "I never expected to be in the service this long." He laughed "The things life does to you." He commented, moving into his living room, it was filled with plaques, certificates, and paintings. He sat down in his chair, eagerly awaiting some well deserved rest. Even as he relaxed, his eyes wandered to a small table on the side, where a framed Pictograph sat.

"Two weeks until her birthday." He said sadly, "Another missed one." He whispered.

Pictured in the Pictograph were three people, a younger version of himself, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. A young woman, standing next to him, her face showing nothing but pure love. And finally…

A baby girl being held in his arms, her wide, curious eyes looking at the camera, eager to see the world.

"I'm sorry…" he said, to the two in the Pictograph.

The two he hadn't seen in ten years.

* * *

Her bedroom was a dark place, but Zelda did not mind, she could see very well in the dark. It was a strange side effect of her Shadow magic training, it was even more prominent as Sheik, he could practically see a bread crumb in a sealed room. But, Zelda wasn't thinking about the dark, no, she was thinking about much more important things then that. The fire and, of course, Kasuto.

The Gerudo's letter was tucked safely away in her drawer. Zelda _was_ tempted to open it, but she had made a promise, and she intended to keep it.

So here she was, awake, when she should be sleeping, worrying about things that wouldn't stop plaguing her thoughts. How was she supposed to stop them? Now, some might argue that Zelda doesn't even have to get involved. After all, isn't it being taken care of? If you think that, you don't know Zelda Eleanor Hyrule, she _has_ to get involved, as the Princess, she has a duty to her people. This, finding those who attempt to harm the nation is, in Zelda's eye, one of her duties. She would not rest until they were stopped.

"I need to discover who did it!" She whispered to herself, "Then," Zelda thought about it for a moment, "I'll decide what to do then." She sighed, she knew better then to plan the whole thing when she had so little knowledge. "Tomorrow, we'll go back to the site." She finally confirmed her plan, and began slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**Authors notes:Hey, I was wondering, what do you all think of the world I made Hyrule? It's a fair bit different then most interpretations I've seen in fanfiction…Anyway, that's all.**_


	4. Future's Shadow

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 4: Future's Shadow

Kasuto wandered around the brunt buildings, what had happened? "Where am I?" She muttered, "Wasn't I at the shop a minute ago?" she asked herself. Looking around at the remains of what looked like a city, "This looks like Hyrule Castle City…" Kasuto moved through the ruins, scorched walls, blown out windows, boarded up doors, the works. A ravaged city, complete with a dark feeling of despairs which hung over everything like a poison.

Kasuto shook her head, "What happened here?" She couldn't remember where she had been last, or how she had gotten here. All she had were blurred memories of people, places, and things. She couldn't even remember what day it was or how long she had been wandering. Minutes? Hours? Days? Years? Time was just blurring together.

Finally, she heard sounds of life. Some people approached, she couldn't tell if they were Hylians or Sheikah in the dim, strangely red tinted, light. But they were moving in a tight group, as if on patrol.

"Hey!" She called out, "I'm a little lost, can you guys help me out?" Running over to the group, she realized that they were Hylian, their blue eyes standing out now for some reason. What was strange about them is that they were armed, not with the powerful looking armor and weapons of the Hylian Army, but cheap swords with rusty armor.

They eyed Kasuto in a way that made her nervous, giving her glares of anger that seemed to consume them, reducing them to nothing more then hateful faces.

"Um, is there something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"I'd say something's wrong, wench." One of the Hylians said.

Kasuto glared at the one who said that, "There isn't a need to be rude! I'm just a little lost and need some help."

"Oh, we'll help you alright." Another Hylian said, drawing his sword. "We'll help you go to hell!" All the other men drew their swords as well.

Kasuto stumbled back, "What?" She shouted, "What did I do to you?" She demanded.

"You're a Gerudo, that's enough." The one who had drawn his sword first, apparently the leader, said.

"But," Kasuto thought for a moment, "I'm only thirteen, and unarmed! Would you really kill an unarmed child?" She asked, hoping that some decency existed in these men.

"Yes, thanks for telling us that, now we know this is going to be an easy kill." The leader grinned, but it was more like he was merely baring his teeth.

Kasuto stumbled back, she wanted to run, but something was holding her back. "But, why? Why would you want to kill every Gerudo?"

"Actually, wench, it's every animal race out there. So don't think you're so special." He dashed forward, ready to attack.

Kasuto drew back her arms, ready to cast Soul Lance. It wouldn't hurt him much, his armor would block a lot of the magic, but it would stun him. Hopefully long enough for her to get away.

She never had to do that though, a wave of blue light shot over the men, incasing them in a thin layer of frost. "What the?" Kasuto wondered.

"Come on!" a voice yelled, before someone suddenly grabbed her, before a strange green light incased them. For a moment Kasuto couldn't see anything but that bright green. Then, they were somewhere else, Hyrule Plains.

"Are you alright?" She turned around to the source of the voice, the girl that had saved her nearly jumped in shock. **_"Kasuto?"_**

It was Malon; only, she looked a few years older. She was taller, with a more mature body. Her red hair had been cut short, with a boyish hairstyle. She was wearing a small black top, with her stomach exposed, and grey jeans. Her Fire and Ice Rods were strapped to her side like swords. Her face had hardened, with eyes that no longer shone with impish delight that Kasuto remembered. Instead there was a tired look.

"Um…hi Malon." Kasuto smiled weakly, suddenly Malon grabbed Kasuto and hugged her so tightly that she was sure that something had cracked.

"Oh Kasuto! We thought you were dead!" Malon cried, releasing Kasuto from her death grip. "It's about damn time that something good happened." She said seriously.

Kasuto regained her breath, "Wait, what do you mean you thought I was dead?" She asked.

Malon sighed, "Well, it's just that you vanished shortly after Zelda died, and no sign of you was ever found. We assumed-"

"Wait a minute!" Kasuto interpreted, "What do you mean by Zelda **_died!"_** A dark feeling was forming in her soul…

"Kasuto…" Malon looked at the Gerudo with sadness clearly shown on her face. "Zelda, she died three years ago."

"What!" Kasuto screamed, "That's not possible! Just not **_fucking_** possible!" She shouted in Malon's face. "I remember seeing her! However, I **_don't_** remember **_this!"_** She waved her hand around, showing the scorched field, with dead things scattered around it. "This can't be true…" Kasuto said, her voice becoming quieter.

"I'm sorry, believe me, If there was some way to stop this from happening, I would do it." Malon comforted Kasuto, who was now starting to sob.

"It can't be true." She cried, "It can't be…"

"Kasuto…" Malon sighed, "It's painful, I know. It's always painful when loved ones are gone…"

"I…I never even…" Kasuto broke down into more sobs.

"Please Kasuto, would she want you acting like this?" Malon smiled weakly.

"No…" Kasuto said, the cries slowing down.

"She wouldn't." Malon helped Kasuto up, "Mourn for lost loved ones, but stay strong, for their sake."

Kasuto wiped away her tears, "Alright, but can you please tell me what's going on?" She asked, still trying to hold back her emotions.

"Alright," Malon looked up at the sky, which like the rest of the world, had a strange red tint to it. "It all started three years ago. On Truen Day." Truen Day, the anniversary of the signing the end of the War of Unification, the day when the Hyrulean Confederacy was founded. "All the races leaders gathered, like every year, to talk and enjoy themselves." Malon's face became haunted, "They were all killed that day, an assassin struck, so many people died that day…" She looked off into the distance, where Castle City, or what was left of it, stood. "Chaos erupted, by the time Spring had come, the whole country was in Civil War." Malon laughed bitterly. "The whole damn country killing itself. Not what I expected the future to hold."

Kasuto turned away, staring at the countryside, devastated by three years of war. "I don't believe it." She said, feeling strangely dead. "I remember, like it was yesterday, everything being, well, not perfect, but still pretty good." She walked over to Malon; a few tears flowed down her cheeks. "I wish I knew what was going on." She whispered, as Malon wrapped her arms around Kasuto. "I never even got to say goodbye to her." She said, "Never got to tell…"

"I understand…" Malon said softly, "I know."

Kasuto cried louder, by now she was wailing and screaming. Her whole world had collapsed; just when it had been the happiest it had been in a long time.

* * *

The next thing Kasuto knew, she was laying on a bed, in a strange room. "Where am I now?" She asked, the last thing she remembered was crying, with Malon trying to comfort her. "How'd I get here?" she muttered.

A knock was heard, someone was at the door.

"Um, come in." Kasuto said, maybe whoever was coming would explain where she was.

"Hello?" a green haired girl peered into the room. "I see you're awake." She walked in, she was familiar to Kasuto, having seen her from somewhere.

"My name is Saria." The girl smiled weakly, "We met once, I think." Her eyes, like Malon, held a tired gaze.

"Oh, I remember now." Kasuto said, "I really don't remember what you look like though, heck, my whole memory is hazy." Kasuto looked at the girl, "Can you tell me how I got here?"

"Oh, Malon brought you here, you were asleep. We all thought you were unconscious, you're a heavy sleeper, you know that?" Saria smiled, though her eyes still remained the same.

_So I cried myself to sleep._ Kasuto thought, "I see." She sighed, "I take it the world has still currently in hell?"

Saria laughed, "You guessed it." She sat down next to Kasuto. "This is the Village of Sentuarn. It's a place where those who are tired of the fighting can come to rest." Saria sighed, "This is Malon's home."

"Tired of the fighting?" Kasuto asked.

"Anyone who's sick of this damn war." Saria growled, "They come here for a place to stay, where there is peace."

"What about everyone else?" Kasuto said, "Wouldn't they not like their people fleeing here?"

Saria shrugged, "Most of the sides don't care." Her face quickly shone with anger, "Well, the ORW cares." She spat.

"ORW?" Kasuto wondered, "What in the name of the Three Goddesses is that?"

"The One Right Way." Saria said with a sneer. "A group of Hylians that decided that they are better then everyone else simply because they're Hylians." Saria sighed, "The Followers, as the members of the OWR like to be called, are constantly attacking the village."

Kasuto watched all this with some amount of surprise, this was horrible! "Why would they think that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Saria said, "Though, recently, they've changed from 'We're going to rule over all you other races' to 'We're going to **_kill_** all you other races.' It's been even worse since then." Saria stood up, "I need to go now, you can go whenever you want." The green haired girl turned and left the room. A permanent air of sorrow around her.

Kasuto sighed, this was all wrong. "I hate this place." She said. She pulled herself out of the bed Kasuto wasn't going to lie there like an invalid, she moved out of the room, and downstairs.

It was a nice house, though it had fallen into slight disrepair. People of all races were moving back and forth through it. Kasuto could see Malon talking to a verity of people. Saria could be seen weaving through the crowd.

Kasuto moved through the mass of people, she just wanted to go outside. Waving halfheartedly to Malon. Leaving the house, Kasuto looked around. The village looked pretty new, with small houses being built all around. Kasuto could see barns and stables in the distance as well. The whole area appeared weary, everyone was just tired of life, it seemed.

Some burned buildings could be seen near the edge, with people working on repairing them.

"Is this all a dream?" She asked, "Is it real? Am I insane?" Kasuto looked at all the people, who had gone through horrible things. "Will I remember this? Or will I go to sleep and forget everything that happened?" Kasuto saw two injured Zoras, standing in front of a well, so they can keep their skin from drying out and harming them. "What is truth? What is happiness? Why should you even try to keep order and peace, when one event can so easily shatter it?" Kasuto said, her voice getting louder as she spoke. "Why do people have to be so stupid!" She screamed in pure rage, an orange glow swirled around her, mixed with pink. "Why do people have to fight and kill and hate and destroy!" Mana was building up around her, she never even noticed. Her anger at the world merely grew. "Why do they have to take those who are loved, those who never deserved death!" A terrible power coursed through Kasuto's body, a small part of her noticed it, and was horrified, but the rest of her paid no heed. **Accepting** the deadly force that was building up within her soul. **_"Soulless Dea-"_** she began, before a piercing light shot her down. The Mana she had built up left her as quickly as it had came.

The flat side of a sword, charged with Light Magic, slamming into Kasuto's back. The force of the blow knocked her into the ground, while the Light Magic canceled her spell.

"I've seen more then one person killing themselves with their own power going out of control." A young man said, one which Kasuto also recognized. Link.

Kasuto pulled herself up, her whole body aching. She stared at Link, he had changed like everyone else she knew. He, like everyone else, was tired.

"Shut up." Kasuto snarled, "I'll do what I damn well feel like."

"I'm not letting you kill yourself." Link said calmly. "You're a friend of Red's. I'm sure that she wouldn't like seeing you destroy yourself with your own hatred."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do, it isn't worth it! I have no reason to live anymore!" Kasuto shouted in Link's face."Give me a reason for me to still live on this earth." She hissed.

"You're alive, that's all I can give you." Linksimply said.He gave her a glare that frightened Kasuto like nothing else. "If you still want to kill yourself, do it where I can't see you. Just remember, the Goddesses do not take suicide lightly." He turned and left, leaving an emotionally drained Kasuto.

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought, her anger had taken over her again. _Has this happened before?_ She stumbled forward, faint memories of losing her temper in the Market, Sheik yelling at her. No tears flowed; she was too drained for tears. "I…I love you…" she whispered, falling down to her knees. "I'm sorry…" Kasuto finally stopped speaking.

There was no need for any more words.

* * *

Three hours passed.

Kasuto had sat there, nothing affecting her. Just leaning against a wall, staring out into space. Watching the daily comings and goings of the people. Nobody paid her much attention; they had probably seen people who acted like her before.

"A Rupee for your thoughts?" Malon came up to her.

"Hello." Kasuto said dully. "Glad to see you're here, to bother me I assume?"

"Link said you might still be in a bad mood." Malon said, "I take it he was right."

"Sorry for being angry, but my world's been shattered." Kasuto snapped.

"I understand." Malon said, sitting down next to her. "It hurts, but things will get better."

"But then what?" Kasuto said, "Eventually people will just start it again. War and hatred. It can't be stopped. All we can do is delay it, but it will come back." Kasuto sighed, "What can we do?"

"Delay it, if that's all we can do, we'll do that." Malon answered, "We do what's right, we never give up." The shine returned to Malon's eyes. "Remember that." She said. Before standing up, "I have work to do, you're welcome to spend the night at my home until we get you your own." Malon left, with a slight smile on her face.

"Is she…right?" Kasuto asked.

An answer didn't come, instead, warning bells rang. People began running around, a group of people could be seen marching towards the village.

"What the?" She said, before seeing Link, Saria, and Malon running by. Without giving a second thought, she followed them.

It was an army, like the small group of Hylians she had run into in Castle City, they were poorly armed, but that didn't matter in a village with no defense. There was one man who actually looked like a real solider. A Hylian in his forties, with strong looking armor and a fine sword strapped onto his side. The man was in rather good shape, about five feet tall. He had brown hair with streaks of grey lining it. Her pale eyes looked on with contempt at the village, his eyes finally lowering on Link, Saria and Malon. Kasuto stood a short distance behind them, watching with a little bit of horror.

"So," he sneered, "I had heard rumors that this village of animals and traitors was led by _**children**._ But I can't believe their true."

Link snarled, Well, I've heard rumors that the One Right Way is lead by a senile old man. I'm not surprised that they're true." He countered.

The man growled, "You're quite the little brat." He snapped. "I hope the girls are more reasonable then you." He snapped.

Saria and Malon raised their middle fingers.

"I think that answers your question, old man." Link said. "Now get out of our village."

Kasuto looked up on the man, with no small amount of hatred, something about this man she just **despised** He somehow made her a bomb, with the fuse begging to be lit.

"I don't think I will, brat." The man said. "You see, this whole village is filled with animals and traitors."

Kasuto growled, "I'd say _**you're**_ the animal!" she shouted. Instantly all eyes turned to her.

"What did you just say?" The man said.

Link grinned, "I think she said that you're an animal." He laughed "Though you're hearing isn't that good is it?"

Kasuto could feel so many eyes turn to her, some looking on her with horror, some with hatred, and others with admiration.

"You…little…" The man stammered, his face turning red. "Get her, but keep her alive, I want the pleasure of killing that whore myself." He pointed to Kasuto.

Two soldiers, a brute of a man and a cruel looking woman moved forward, they didn't even get close to Kasuto. Link moved, there was a flash of steel, and they both fell over, dead. "I don't think that's going to happen." Link said calmly as he wiped the blood from his sword. "Anyone else want to die today? Just take another step foreword still armed."

Many of the solders, being little more then poorly trained vigilantes, looked frightened by Link's display of skill. The man however, merely growled. "So, the child has some skill with a sword." He snapped.

"Yes," Link said, "I do. Now will you let us be?" He said.

"I think not." The man said, hatred filling his voice. "I am going to exterminate every traitor and animal that plagues this world. That has been my goal for a long time, even back to the founding of the One Right Way." He smiled nastily.

Kasuto's eye's widened, "You!" She shouted, a terrible thought entering her head. "You and your little group…they killed Zelda! Didn't you!" She shouted, a horrible feeling rising from her heart.

The man smiled a horrible smile. "Well, you figured it out, whore. I did purge the world of the worthless traitors that called themselves the leaders of us." He smiled, "I wouldn't call it killing though, which implies that they were worth anything while alive." He laughed cruelly.

Kasuto felt the rage building up within her again. Nothing she had felt before could compare,"**_Die!"_** She shrieked, magic swirling around her, she charged at the man, ready to vaporize him.

However, Kasuto forgot one thing. Despite the poor state of the man's "army," he still had one. Seeing their leader threatened, some archers fired. Within a minute, Kasuto stumbled to the ground, ten arrows in her.

"Kasuto!" Malon shrieked, "Saria, go help her!"

Everything was fading, she was dieing, it seemed. _Well, can't say I expected to go like this._ It was strange, everyone said Thente's touch was cold, but Kasuto only felt a comfortable warm feeling. "Well," she choked out, coughing and hacking as she tried to breathe, "Goodbye Malon, sorry about this, I really didn't want to die. I'll say hi to Zel for you." Kasuto closed her eyes, letting everything go…

* * *

Comfort.

That was the only way to describe what Kasuto felt, like a mothers embrace, only more loving.

"_Is this the afterlife?"_ she spoke, without really speaking.

**-No, my Child's Child.-**

_"Hey, whose there?"_ Kasuto would have looked around, but she couldn't see anything, so it was a moot point.

**-I bore the earth, crafting it with my own hands. I created the life beyond with my sister, filling it with Shadows. I raised the Moon, letting it rule the night. From me comes fire, and passion. I am your Mother's Mother, and I have come to release you from your first vision.-**

"_Vision?"_ Kasuto was still confused;"_I don't recognize any of what you said."_

**I have clouded your mind and memory; you will not remember what I have told you until you are ready. Only what you learned in the Future's Shadow will stay with you.-**

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Kasuto asked, _"Tell me! Please!"_

**-All in due time, Child of my Child.-** The soothing voice said, and with it, a pure and wonderful light appeared. **–One day, you will remember all.-**

And Kasuto woke up.

* * *

She opened her eyes, sitting up quickly. Her whole body was covered with sweat, she quickly looked around, she was back in her room, in the Happy Mask Shop. "What happened?" Kasuto looked around; she remembered a strange dream…yet something about it.

"Oh, by Din, Nayru and Farore." She whispered. **_"That's_** what they're after."

She got out of bed, "I need to tell Zelda!"

* * *

Zelda eat her breakfast in silence. Her father was, as usual, busy this time of day. By now it had become so routine that she just accepted it.

Suddenly, a Guard spoke up. "Presenting, Lord Andire Alexander Hyrule." He announced, as is the tradition when members of the Royal Family enter the dining area.

A Hylian in his forties entered the room, he was in rather good shape, about five feet tall. His brown hair had some silver streaks in it though, he looked around the room with a neutral look.

Zelda smiled, "Uncle Andire!" She said cheerfully, standing up and running over to him. "It's wonderful to see you again!" she said happily, hugging her uncle.

"Yes…" Andire said, smiling coolly, "It is nice to be here…


	5. Going ahead

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 5: Going ahead.

"So, Uncle." Zelda smiled slightly, "You've finally come to visit." Her uncle, Andire, lived in Southern Hyrule, in Windfall City. He rarely came up north to visit her of her father.

The elder brother of her mother, Queen Marial, Andire has lived most of his life in relative comfort, without the pressure that comes from being an heir to the throne. He was a successful businessman, single handedly starting trade between Hyrule and Netrios. He generally kept himself distant, preferring his own company, he never married, and rarely told others of his business. Zelda hadn't seen him in four years, well, eleven if you counted the Seven Lost Years.

"I figured it was high time I came back to the place I grew up in Zelda." Andire said calmly, seeming to ignore his niece's show of affection. "Besides, Harikan is probably messing things up as we speak." he smiled weakly.

Zelda giggled at the joke. "I'm sure Daddy is doing fine." she stepped away from her uncle. "But aren't you the least bit curious about what's been going on?" she laughed. "It's been over a decade since we saw each other, how about catching up?"

"A decade?" Andire said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I mean it feels like it's been over a decade." Zelda said quickly, she hadn't made a slip up like that in a while. "It's just nice to see some family again."

"Believe me Zelda, I'm glad I'm here." Andire chuckled, as if laughing at a private joke.

* * *

At Seven in the morning, the city was pretty much empty. The sun was just barely rising over the horizon, the chill of Autumn was clearly felt now. One could see the heat in their breath change into smoke. Few people were out, even fewer witnessed the sight of a young Gerudo running as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it. She continued to run, her shoes clapping against the stone pavement, a panicked look gracing her features. She made a sharp turn, only to slip on some ice that had formed in the cold night. Falling flat on her back, she cursed loudly. 

"I don't need this." The girl growled, pulling herself up, wincing at the pain she felt. She continued her mad race to an unknown destination. Running right past a small group of houses, where a man peered out his window, getting only the briefest glances at the girl, before she left his sight.

The man shook his head at what he had seen, that girl, she had sparked a flash of memory within him.

"Kilya?" The man said, a glimmer of hope in his voice, "Couldn't be…" he whispered, the hope dieing.

* * *

Malon groaned, lesser men might have complained about the sheer amount of work she had done so far, starting at an hour before dawn, she would be finished with her morning chores by breakfast, still in two hours. 

Good thing Malon wasn't a lesser man. That didn't mean she had to like the morning routine, she didn't, but it had been done as long as she could remember, so it was a habit engraved in stone.

Malon was going to be able to do it all in her sleep one day, she was sure of it. But until that happy day came she would have to deal with the chores while conscious. "Alright, cows milked, horses fed, sheep washed." Malon checked off the chores from her mental list. "Now all I need to do is make sure that the fence is in tip top shape." Of course, it never was, there was always a hole of damaged area. So Malon knew that she would be doing some hammering today, like everyday.

"Let's see if a miracle happens today." Malon muttered, grabbing the tools needed to repair a fence, she knew she would need them.

* * *

Her father was surprised to see Andire at the table, calmly eating some Batter Toast, drenched with plenty of syrup. Zelda grinned, "Apparently Uncle Andire decided to visit " she said cheerfully. 

"I see." Harikan said, "Well, glad to see you again Andire. It's been a while."

"It has Harikan." Andire said coolly, he always seemed to be like that. "I've been busy, in truth, I merely have business here at the Capitol."

"I see." Harikan said, a hint of anger in his voice, one that Zelda barely caught.

Andire looked at Zelda and her father, both dressed in a dirty T-shirt and jeans, in contrast to the spotless silks he wore. "I see your habit of dressing below your station has spread to your daughter." he said.

Zelda frowned, her memories of her uncle were fuzzy, but she seemed to remember that he had some old ideas when it came to the way people interacted with each other. "Uncle, this is just more…practical." she said. "I mean, do you spend all day in clothing like what you're wearing now?"

Andire just shook his head. "Never mind." He said, "It won't matter for long anyway." he whispered.

"What was that?" Harikan asked.

"Nothing." Andire replied, "Just thinking aloud."

* * *

"Oh, right, I'm not exactly allowed to enter the castle." Kasuto said, staring at the locked gate. She turned to the Guard stationed there, "Please?" she begged, "I **_really _**need to get in." She put on her best "helpless little girl who needs help" look. No mortal man could resist. 

Sadly, the Guard was a woman, and was such immune. "Sorry kid, but no." she said.

Kasuto clenched her fists, "But I-"

"I'm sorry, but the rules are that only those with proper papers can enter the castle grounds." The Guard explained.

Kasuto hung her head in defeat, nothing was going to change this woman's mind! "But…I need to see…" Kasuto thought for a moment, realizing that perhaps saying that she needed to see Zelda wouldn't help her much. "I need to see him!" her mind drifted to Sheik, hey, it's true, she does need to see him, even if he's a she at the moment.

Now **this** caught the Guard's interest, "What do you mean?" she asked, a slight look of amusement.

"Well…" Kasuto began blushing, "There's this boy…"

The Guard laughed, "I see, young love, tell me more."

Kasuto couldn't believe she was saying this, "There's this boy, he works at the castle…and I **_really_** need to talk to him!" She looked down at the ground, "Please?"

The guard sighed, "I don't mean to be the bad guy here." she said, "But I'm just not allowed to let you enter, if you give me a letter, I'll be glad to get it to your little sweetheart."

Blushing heavily, Kasuto shook her head, "No thanks…" she muttered, before dashing away, beyond the Guards sight. "What to do…" she said, only one idea came to her head, "No, I am **_not_** sneaking in."

A moment passed.

"Kasuto Lilla, you are an idiot." She muttered, as she began climbing up the cliff side. "I'm going to regret this, I know it."

* * *

Zelda tossed off the old shirt and pants, she couldn't use them for training. Quickly pulling on a tank top and shorts, she smiled. "I feel good." she said happily, her eyes drifted to her dresser. "I wonder if she has anything to do with it." her face brightened, "At the least, she's a very close friend." 

But was she something more? Pleasant thoughts of Kasuto drifted through her mind.

"Zelda, it's time for your training. Zelda! Are you on this world?" It was Impa, her clear voice snapped Zelda out of her daydreams.

"Oh Impa!" Zelda turned around, her face flushed. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"Really?" Impa smiled, "It must be about some crush if you're blushing like that."

"No…it's not that, I'm over that." Zelda felt her face get more red. "I'm not interested in any boy right now." she said.

"Whatever you say Zelda." Impa laughed, "But I'm willing to bet **_someone_** is slowly grabbing your heart, well, good luck."

Kasuto entered her head _Damn, was I telling the truth? _Quickly deciding the change the subject, Zelda spoke of something else. "Guess what Impa? Uncle Andire is visiting."

Impa's smile instantly became slightly forced. "How…wonderful…" she deadpanned.

Zelda looked up at Impa, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Impa waved her hands, "Just thinking about something." she said quickly. "So, are you ready to train?"

Zelda grinned, "Always ready, Impa."

"I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot, I'm an idiot!" Kasuto said to herself, as she hid from a Guard's sight. The Guard peered around, Kasuto tried to make herself appear smaller. A minute passed, and the guard left to go patrol somewhere else.

Kasuto cheered silently, she then moved around the moat, looking for a place to jump over it. It looked pretty futile, "I could try here..." a small ledge stuck out from the castle, hanging over the moat, it looked like a rain gutter, it pointed into the moat. "I should have stayed in bed..." she muttered. Backing up, denying any since and reason while she did it, she ran forward, jumping as far as she could. Flying through the air through a brief moment, she landed on the gutter. For a moment she wavered. Waving her arms around in a panic, she grabbed the wall, regaining her balance.

"Thank you!" she said to the heavens, she was now on the other side of the moat, now she could find an entrance.

* * *

Zelda paused, clutching the sword in her hands. The enemy was near, all she had to do was find her foe... Keeping her mind solely focused on the battle at hand, she sensed something. Spinning around, she slashed the sword down, a loud clang was heard, as she saw her opponent. 

Impa had casually blocked Zelda's blow with a knife. "Your sword skills are sloppy." she told her student, "I'm disappointed," Impa knocked aside Zelda's sword, and struck out with her own weapon.

Zelda twisted out of harms way, swinging her sword again, only for it to be blocked again.

Impa struck once more, this time, Zelda felt the knife move through her skin, leaving a thin cut on her arm. "Looks like you lose today." Impa said casually.

Zelda nodded, cursing the fact that Impa had cut her, that hadn't happened for a while. Impa had always sparred with her like that. They would fight, until one injured the other. Zelda had been sixteen(In the Seven Lost Years) before she had ever touched Impa, that memory was rather sweet. And now, because Impa had chosen a weapon that she was poor with, she had lost. At least Impa never did anything serious. (Though there was one time Impa had reduced her clothing to ribbons using a Razor Chain. Luckily they were alone when that had happened.) Zelda looked down at the cut, she could have a doctor cast a small healing spell over it later. (Zelda had never bothered to learn any healing magic for herself.)

"What in the name of the Three Goddesses is going on here?"

Andire had apparently entered the training field, and he was running towards the two. Many of the soldiers, either training along side them, or just resting, stopped to watch the spectacle that was soon going to happen. Andire stopped in front of Zelda, his face twisted into absolute rage. "What are you doing Sheikah?" he shouted in Impa's face.

Zelda looked at her uncle for a minute, what was he so angry about? "Um, Uncle, what's wrong?" she asked.

Andire ignored Zelda's comment, instead continuing to focus on Impa, "Well?" he snapped.

Impa did nothing, her face remained emotionless. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Impa said icily.

Andire looked like he wanted to kill Impa on the spot. "What do you **_think_** I'm talking about you stupid Sheikah? Whose blood is on that knife you're holding!"

Impa glanced at the small spot of red on her knife, "Why, I believe it's the blood of a dragon." she said sarcastically.

Zelda snickered, but Andire shot her a cold glare. Zelda decided to be quiet after that.

"No, last I checked, that was the blood of the little girl you're supposed to be protecting!" Andire smirked viscously, "I can get you arrested for this."

Impa smiled just as viscously back, "I doubt it, considering that Zelda is my student in the Sheikah Warrior Arts, and I have permission from her father to do what I feel is necessary to get her to learn."

"The girl's better then half the army!" a Guard shouted, and all the soldiers laughed.

Impa kept up the smile, "So as you can see, Andire, I am perfectly within my bounds."

Andire bristled with rage, "You will address me properly Sheikah!"

Impa smirked, "Then **_you_** shall address **_me_** properly, as Lady Impa Rastam Abbar of the Sheikah Shadow Clan. I expect my name said in full, Andire. But, judging by your habit of calling me 'Sheikah' I won't get that pleasure."

Andire gritted his teeth, "What makes you think **_you_** deserve to be called nobility?"

"Maybe my service in the War of the Southern Gods?" Impa said casually, "Of course, you weren't born then, so I can't be surprised you forget that fact."

"As if I'd believe a demon." Andire hissed.

_...the demonic Sheikah..._

Zelda's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to protest her Uncle's words, but Impa beat her to the punch. Literally, she punched him in the stomach.

"I would have thought you would have gotten beyond your base instincts by now, Andire." Impa growled as Andire straightened himself up. "You are a fool and a bigot. Nothing in your life has proved to be of any redeeming value. The only thing you have going for you is that you're second in line to the throne, and there is a snowflakes chance in hell that you'll ever become first in line! So do **_not_** think you can act all high and mighty around me!" Impa spat at his feet, "Come Zelda, it's time for us to leave."

"Zelda, do **_not_** go what that Sheikah!" Andire said.

Zelda turned to her uncle, "I'll listen to you once you apologize to my teacher." she said coldly, before turning away.

"Traitor..." Andire whispered, to quiet for anybody to hear.

* * *

Kasuto peered around the corner, she could see a door that was partially open, with no Guards in sight, she ran through the door. 

_Alright! I made...it...in... _Kasuto stared at the room she had entered, it was apparently a women's changing room Where guards got dressed and put their armor on.

Swearing quietly, Kasuto ducked behind some armor.

Malon picked at her breakfast, she just didn't feel hungry. "Hey Daddy," she looked up to her father, "can I go to Castle City?"

Talon nodded, "I don't see why not." Talon pretty much trusted his daughter to take care of herself.

Malon smiled, "Thanks Daddy." Now she could see Zelda and Kasuto again.

Kasuto was still hiding behind the armor, there were two women in the room with her, a Hylian, and a Sheikah. Kasuto actually recognized the Sheikah, she was the Guard she had ran into while in prison, Sarae.

"Hey, Halan." Sarae said to the Hylian, "I was wondering if I could take your job today, I **_really_** don't want castle duty today."

"Really?" Halan asked, "Why?"

"I hear that bastard Andire showed up," Sarae growled, "I have a cousin who lives in Windfall, he's told me all about him."

"I see, well, if it's that important to you, I'll trade duties with you."

"Thanks, your a lifesaver." Sarae said, clearly relived. "Well, I guess I'm going out today." She paused for a moment, "Odd, where's my sword?" Sarae looked around, moving close to where Kasuto hid.

Kasuto began praying to every god she worshiped, _Please don't let me get caught. Please don't let me get caught!_

"Oh! Here it is." Sarae grabbed her sword, just a foot away from Kasuto.

_Thank you! _Kasuto would have shouted with joy, but then she would have been caught. Soon, she was all alone. Moving away from her hiding spot, Kasuto thought about her options. "If I enter the castle, I'll be caught." she sighed, "This better be worth it!" her eyes wandered, coming across a suit of armor, one that looked about her size. "No, just no. I am _**not** _disguising my self as a Guard!"

* * *

Malon smiled as she entered the stable. The building that housed the pride of the Lon Lon Ranch. About twenty horses, each one with a unique personality, Malon knew how to take care of each and every one of them. They were her personal project, and they all loved her. "Hey there guys." She said as the animals looked at her, "No food, sorry." she smirked, as some of the horses neighed in disappointment. "I need to ride you Epona." She moved over to the youngest horse, a young red foal with a white mane. "Hey there girl, we're going to Castle City." Epona grunted in agreement. "Yeah, you want to run, don't you?" Malon patted the horses head, "Well, let's go."

* * *

Zelda followed Impa, looking as her caretaker and teacher stormed forward, a cold look on her face. "All you alright?" she asked. 

Impa stopped, before sighing, "I'm fine Zelda, just a little angry."

Zelda stood close to Impa, "Why do people call Sheikah demons?" she asked.

Impa looked down at her charge, who had become like a daughter to her. "Zelda, Sheikah are the People of Shadow, of darkness. Death is tied to darkness, all sorts of things that frighten the other races the Sheikah treat as normal. So the other races started to fear and hate the Sheikah, especially the Hylians."

Zelda paused, "Why the Hylians? They seem to get along so well. I know that none of the races got along well...but..."

Impa shook her head, "It's in our instincts. Hylians are creatures of Light. Sheikah are creatures of Shadow. They oppose each other, only recently have the two blended together."

Zelda sighed, "I see..." she said, "Well, I'm glad that people get along today, aren't you?"

Impa smiled slightly, "I guess I am Zelda."

* * *

"I hate myself." Kasuto muttered, walking down the castle hallways, looking for Zelda. 

Oh, she was in a Guard's armor.

Funny how things work out.

"Arrg!" Kasuto slammed her fist against the wall, letting loose a string of Gerudo curses.

"I take it your lost?" a man said, with a hint of amusement.

Kasuto looked to her side, standing there was a burly Hylian. Wearing a red work shirt with black pants, his whole head was covered with curly blond hair, sharp, laughing eyes, looked upon her, a grin was on his face. "Because you just said that someone's mother mated with a leever and that they and their children shall be consumed by the demons that lie within the deepest pits of hell when they die at a young age. I can only assume you were talking to me, seeing as I'm the only one in the room."

"Erk" Kasuto looked down in embarrassment, "You understand Gerudo?" she asked, beginning to panic.

The man laughed, "Yes, I do, but don't worry," he winked, "I know you were talking to the castle." he laughed deeply, "I know how frustrating it can be for someone new to navigate through it."

"Um, thanks for understanding." Kasuto muttered.

"Think nothing of it miss," the man said, "My name is Harikan, yours?"

Kasuto looked at him for a moment, "Kasuto, please to meet you."

"Why don't you join me in my office, Kasuto? You look like you could use the help." Harikan said.

Kasuto shrugged, "Alright."

* * *

Zelda slumped down in her bed, heavy thoughts plaguing her mind. What did her uncle mean? What did Impa mean? She didn't like the idea of a member of her family having the same sort of opinions as the man Kasuto had attacked yesterday. _That would be awkward… _she thought dryly, _I can picture it now;_ "_Oh, hi Kas, this is my Uncle Andire, he thinks you and your mommy are whores. No, don't flay him alive, he's nice once you get to know him."_ Zelda groaned, "I'm doomed." she muttered. "But why would he think like that? He was raised by my grandparents, and I **_know_** they weren't like that." Zelda hadn't known her grandparents, but both her parents had told her stories. "Plus, Mom wasn't like that…" Zelda sighed, "I can't judge him yet…."

* * *

Harikan's office was rather plain, a few Picto Graphs hung on walls, and of course, piles of paperwork that the poor man apparently had to do. Kasuto sat down in a chair in front of his desk, while Harikan sat behind it. 

"Coffee?" he asked, holding up a pitcher.

Kasuto shook her head, "No thanks, I can't stand the stuff."

Harikan shrugged, "To tell the truth, I can't either, though my daughter is addicted to it." He chuckled, "I just keep some here for visitors."

"I see." Kasuto smiled, looking over the paperwork, "Man, you have a lot of work to do."

Harikan smirked, "You might say I have an important job."

"Sir!" A Guard entered the room, "A suit of armor has been stolen."

Kasuto paled, this was not good…

"Really? Where's Edward?" Harikan asked.

"He took a day off." the guard explained.

"I see…" Harikan sighed, "Well, find that armor, it's likely just a prank though."

"Yeah, a prank…" Kasuto muttered.

"Hey, who's this?" the guard asked, peering at Kasuto,

"I'm new here…" she said quickly.

"I didn't know we had any Gerudo working for the Royal Guard." the guard said, examining Kasuto.

"Well, here I am!" Kasuto was **really **hoping that she could leave soon.

Harikan paused, "Now that I think about it, Edward never did tell me anything about any new people showing up…"

Kasuto was starting to sweat, this was beyond bad. This was something that she would very likely be thrown into prison for, for a long time!

"Miss Kasuto, can I please see your I.D?" Harikan asked, "I'm just a little curious, you have to admit the circumstances are strange."

_I knew this was a bad idea, but do I do it anyway? Yes, and now I'm a dead girl for it! _Kasuto could see only two options: Surrender, and hope they go easy on her. Or, stand up and run like hell. Don't you hate it when life gives you options, that, no matter which one you choose , you're screwed?

"Thanks for the help…" Kasuto said slowly, "But…I gotta go!" Kasuto stood up, and ran like hell. Eager to make her escape, Kasuto dashed past the guard, ready to run out the door.

Only problem is that she slammed into a very tall Sheikah woman. Both fell to the ground, leaving Kasuto easy pickings for capture.

"_**Shit!" **_Kasuto swore at the top of her lungs, scrambling to stand up, even as Harikan grabbed her arms, holding her in place. "Oh Goddesses, I'm sorry!" she said, "I just needed to get in and I saw the armor and I thought it would be a good idea and, oh Nayru! I don't want to go to prison!" She babbled like this for a minute or two.

"Can somebody tell me who is screaming?" A **very** familiar voice asked as a **very **familiar person entered the room.

"Um, hi Zelda…" Kasuto grinned sheepishly.

Zelda looked at Kasuto for a moment, "Alright, I want you to explain to me why you are currently being restrained by my father, wearing a suit of armor that's to big for you, while screaming your head off in the possess." She said, a confused look on her face.

"Don't forget that she rammed me over." Impa muttered, pulling herself up.

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait, did you say **_father?"_** Kasuto asked.

"Yes, that's my Daddy, the man currently holding you in place." Zelda said dryly.

"Friend of yours?" Harikan asked his daughter.

Kasuto processed this new information. Her mind came to one swift conclusion. "Fuck." she said, then fainted.

* * *

Andire stormed into his house in Castle City. How dare she defy him like that? "That Sheikah will pay." he hissed, "I guess my little niece is a traitor like her father, pity really, I thought she might have a chance." 

They'll all have to pay, just one week more…

* * *

Zelda looked at the passed out girl on her bed, it had taken some talking, but she had managed to convince everyone that Kasuto was harmless. Well, then again, she really was. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, smiling fondly. 

"My head…" Kasuto sat up, she quickly, looking around the room, recognizing it as Zelda's.

"Hey Kas," Zelda smiled, "Good news, you're not in trouble."

"Kas?" Kasuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a nickname." Zelda blushed, "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's nice…Zel" Kasuto giggled softly "Hey, if you get a nickname, I do to."

Zelda blushed a little harder, "Well, thanks. Now, what did you come here for? I assume it was somewhat important."

It all came rushing back to Kasuto, the whole reason she was here. "Zel…" she sighed, "Someone is going to try and kill you in one week."

The silence was deafening…


	6. Revelations

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 6: Revelations

Zelda stared at Kasuto for a moment, her eyes showing surprise. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Kasuto nodded slowly, "I have no doubt." she said quietly. Looking at Zelda, fear was the expression most prominent on her face. "In one week, you someone will try to assassinate not only you, but all of Hyrule's leaders."

Zelda sat down, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, "Kasuto…you know this is hard to believe. What proof do you have?"

Kasuto opened her mouth, only to close it a moment later, "I..I don't have any proof…I'm sorry." she said, sounding crushed.

Zelda sighed, "It's OK Kas," she said gently, "Just, what made you think someone is trying to kill me?" Someone being after her life was nothing new to Zelda, she had been in that state for seven years.

"It's just…" Tears came to Kasuto's eyes as the memory returned to her, "I had a dream, where Hyrule was in Civil War, people were dieing, so many had died…it was horrible." Kasuto started to sob as she spoke, "Nothing was as it should be! And, it all starts a week from now, if we don't do something…I'm afraid my dream will come true."

Zelda looked at Kasuto for a moment…"A dream? Tell me, did it end with you leaving the world somehow? Then did a kind, mothering voice comfort you?"

Kasuto looked up at Zelda…"Yes…" she whispered.

"We need to talk to Impa." Zelda said, standing up, "I believe you just had a vision of the future."

* * *

Malon entered Castle City. Smiling slightly, she looked around. Today she was dressed in a green shirt and blue skirt, with black shoes. Taking a deep breath of the city air, Malon looked around. Castle City was going through some problems, first Shadow, and now the fire, it seemed that hard times were coming. 

"Well, that's nice." A hushed voice said, "You're telling my that children stopped it?"

"Yes sir…" another voice said.

Curiosity overcoming Malon, she moved over to where she could pick up the faint voices.

"Well, I want to find out who they were! They need to be dealt with."

"But the spirit-"

"I don't care what it said! They are a threat! Find out who did it, use some Followers in the Royal Guard to investigate. I'm busy, I expect a full report by tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir."

Malon quickly moved away, just as an angry looking man stormed by, a moment later a much less intimidating man slinked out, clearly scared.

"What the heck?" she muttered to herself. Something about what she had overheard in the currently empty alleyway disturbed her, yet she couldn't tell how…

* * *

Impa sat down in her room, looking at a book. She wondered what that Gerudo Zelda had befriended had been here for. It had been funny, to tell the truth, she had been pretty vague on how she had met Kasuto. Which had only caused Impa to smile, something about the girl that was good for Zelda. Though, there was something about Kasuto… 

"Hey Impa, you there?" Zelda knocked at her door, "I need to talk to you."

Impa looked up from her book, "Sure, come in." the door opened, and Zelda walked in with Kasuto trailing behind her, looking really nervous.

"We need to talk." Zelda said.

Impa raised an eyebrow, "Really? What is it?"

Zelda turned to Kasuto, "Tell her Kas." she pushed Kasuto forward.

"Why do I have to tell her?" Kasuto asked.

"Because, you're the one with the vision." Zelda said matter-of-factly..

"Vision?" Impa asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I had a dream, a horrible dream." Kasuto sighed, "Everything had gone wrong, I think it was the future, and that if we don't do something, it will come true."

Impa examined Kasuto for a moment, she looked so nervous under the Sheikah's examination. "So, you think you had a vision of the future?"

Kasuto nodded weakly, "I think someone's going to try to kill Zelda in a week."

Impa closed her eyes, "Oh Great Goddess Din, can't things ever be peaceful around here?" she said, opening her eyes, she looked at Kasuto again, "Alright, so, you claim to have a vision of the future, now, the Hylian Royal Family, among others, has some prophet tic powers. But you, however, are not known have such blood, that means you would have to be a Seer."

Zelda looked at Impa, "A Seer? You're serious?"

Kasuto paused, "What's a Seer?" she asked.

Impa smiled grimly, "A Seer is a person born with the power to see the Past, Present, and Future. They can see Mana, and no magic can fool them. Seers are very rare, being born with their powers which are almost impossible to duplicate. I can think of only one who is alive, Syrup Relom, and the only way to prove someone is a Seer is for another Seer confirms it." Impa sighed, "So unless you have proof that your family has the gift of Prophecy, or that you are a Seer, nothing can be done about your dream."

Zelda looked at Impa worriedly, "But, you believe us, don't you?" Impa noticed that Kasuto was just looking down at the floor. "Well?" Zelda asked again.

Impa looked at the two girls, "I can't say I don't believe you, I don't know enough to make a decision yet."

Zelda glared at Impa, "Well **_I_** believe her, and I need some help!"

Impa looked at Zelda, she had never seen her act irrationally like this before. "Zelda, I'm not saying Kasuto is lying, I'm just saying that I need a bit more evidence." Impa turned to the Gerudo, "Kasuto, can you tell me, in as much detail as possible, what happened in your dream?"

"I…guess so." Kasuto whispered.

* * *

Andire entered his house, it was a rather small home on the eastern side of the city, he lived here whenever he was forced to spend time in the capitol. "Such a filthy city." he muttered to himself, it had all gone to pot when Marial had been crowned, along with that fool Harikan. His younger sister had been the heir according to Hylian law, because the natural order put women in power. And Andire was a firm believer in the natural order. 

But not a day went by that he didn't wish his sister hadn't been born.

Because she was a mockery of the right way! She continued to stay a member of that idiotic confederacy, instead of pressing forth the Hylians proper place in the world! And now, because of the Hyrule Confederacy's example, almost all the other Hylian nations on Tore were the same way! He gritted his teeth at the weaknesses in the rulers. Yet, despite that, he knew that soon everything would be right.

Though, he didn't want to deal with the problems of power that would come afterwards.

Looking outside, he saw a Hylian man playing with two Gerudo children, apparently his own. Leaning out his window, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Get off my property you brats!" He glared as the two little girls ran to their father. The father tossed an angry look at Andire, "Remove your pet's spawn before I call the Guards for them trespassing!"

The traitor shot Andire a look of pure rage, not that Andire cared, just someone else who would pay.

* * *

"…and then I woke up." Kasuto sobbed, her whole body was shaking. The poor girl was clearly shaken by the mere memory of the dream. Kasuto finally began crying, tears flowing down her face. 

Zelda was in tears as well, choking a sob, she quickly wrapped her arms around the Gerudo. "There, there Kas, it's OK. I'm here." she whispered.

"I was alone again…" Kasuto sobbed, "I was alone, I never want to be alone."

Zelda shushed Kasuto gently, running her hands through Kasuto's hair. "I promise I won't let you end up alone, never again."

"Thank you…" Kasuto whispered.

Impa watched this, feeling the emotion that Kasuto had put out, it was just to real for her. Kasuto surely felt that this event would happen. She watched as Zelda comforted Kasuto, it was a touching scene. Zelda looked somewhat strange, wrapping her arms around the noticeably taller girl. But despite that, the two projected a feeling of closeness that Impa had rarely seen. "You two are truly close friends." she said. Smiling slightly as Zelda looked at her for a moment, while Kasuto blushed. _Well, well, that could explain what is strange about her. Little Kasuto may want a bit more then friendship._ Impa knew how Gerudo were sometimes, so she wasn't really bothered or confused by it.

"You think so?" Zelda asked, "I guess we are." She wiped a tear from her eye, "Sorry about that."

Impa shook her head, "It's OK, not much more can help convince me that you really had a vision then how you reacted when you told me."

"Really?" Kasuto sniffled a little, "The you believe us?"

Impa nodded, "From what you told me, it looks like you actually had a vision. Now, the question is; What are you going to do about it?"

Zelda paused, "Kas, what did you say the group causing the most trouble called?"

Kasuto shuddered, "Saria told me they called themselves the One Right Way."

Impa paused, "The One Right Way? I knew they were no good." she said with disgust.

"You know about them?" Kasuto asked.

Zelda nodded, "It's a group that opposes the Confederacy on the basis of 'Hylian Supremacy' among other things. They think we should, at the least, break off. At the most, they want us to conquer the other races militarily."

Kasuto looked slightly confused, "So, the guy who was preaching in the Market yesterday thinks the same way."

Impa nodded, "He was probably a member."

Kasuto gave a big smile, "Well, we know what's going on! Let's stop them!"

"We can't do anything Kas." Zelda muttered, "All we have is your dream, that isn't enough to do anything."

Kasuto looked at Zelda with shock, "But-"

"She's right Kasuto." Impa said, "Evidence is needed."

Kasuto looked down on the ground, "I see…" she sighed sadly.

Impa stood up, "I need to go do some work, I'll be looking up ways for us to figure things out, until then I want you to **_be careful_** Zelda, do you understand?"

"Crystal clear." Zelda said.

Impa rolled her eyes, "Alright, goodbye, I'll see you later" She left her room, leaving Zelda and Kasuto alone.

"What are we going to do now?" Kasuto asked.

"Well, you and Sheik are going out." Zelda grinned evilly.

Kasuto blinked, "But didn't Impa say-"

"She didn't say anything about Sheik." Zelda giggled, "So get going!"

"Did she phrase it that on purpose?" Kasuto asked.

"Yes, yes she did." Zelda grinned, "She knows me all to well."

* * *

"Edward." a voice said, knocking at his door, "Edward!" 

Edward sat up, staring at the door, "What is it Impa? I called in sick!"

"Edward, in all the years that I've known you, you have never gotten sick. So answer the damn door!" Impa called out.

Edward groaned, he got out of his bed and walked over to the front door. "Fine, I'm coming!" he called out as he moved.

Opening the door, he glared at the Sheikah, "Yes?" he asked.

Impa took one look at Edward, "By Farore, you look terrible." She commented casually.

"What do you want Impa?" Edward demanded.

Impa just smirked, "Oh Din, thank you!" She looked up to the heavens, "It is truly Autumn now. The leaves are falling, the days are shortening, and Edward is depressed!"

"Oh shut up." the knight snapped.

Impa shook her head, "You've been like this for ten years. Every autumn you get all depressed, it's irritating."

"You are the second most frustrating woman I have ever met, do you know that?" Edward said.

"Only number two? I must not be trying hard enough." Impa grinned.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Impa, I know you didn't just come over here to bother me, you prefer to just wait at work to do that." He looked her straight in the eyes, being one of the few people who were as tall as her, "So what is it?"

Impa's face instantly became serious, "All right, now, I believe that some group is going to attempt to assassinate the leaders of the Confederacy."

There was a long pause.

"Are you being serious?" Edward asked.

"Would I joke about something like this?" Impa yelled.

Edward waved his hand, "I understand, so, who do you think is the one behind it? Or do you even have that?"

Impa sighed at Edward's skepticism, "Would you believe the OWR?"

"Impa…" Edward sighed, "Not this again…"

"Edward, this has nothing to do with that!" Impa snapped, "This is them finishing the job!"

"Impa, there is no proof that Terris Mortil was-"

"They killed Marial!" Impa growled, before she calmed down, "But that doesn't matter, this is a different thing. Besides, you're one to talk. You who won't let the memory of Kilya rest."

Edward recoiled, "Impa…that was low." he hissed.

"It's the truth!" Impa shouted, "Every year you act like this, and now you're pretending to be sick while you mope! There is no excuse-"

"I thought I saw her today!" Edward shouted, "I was leaving my house when I saw her run by!"

"She's dead Edward…" Impa sighed, "You were just seeing things."

"You never met her." Edward whispered, "You don't know what she was like."

"Edward…" Impa sighed, "Please, do it for me, your oldest friend. At least have a few people investigate it."

Edward looked up a Impa, "All right, but just because I probably owe you a lot more then I can ever hope to repay."

Impa nodded, "Thank you." she smiled, "Can I come in for a while?"

"Sure." Edward mumbled.

"So enthusiastic." Impa smirked, "Now lets see…Nayru, your house is a mess." She looked around for a moment, "Is it in a man's nature to be filthy?" she asked nobody.

"Sorry, I'm normally cleaner." Edward muttered.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry I never got to meet Kilya, I'm sure she was a wonderful woman." Impa said, picking up yesterday's laundry. "Come on, I'll help you clean up, then you can go to work."

Edward smiled, "Sure, Impa."

* * *

The city was starting to fill up, but the streets were still clear. This was just the way Malon liked it. She entered the building that was her destination, the Happy Mask Shop. 

"Hello?" she asked as she entered, "Kasuto?"

"I'm afraid Miss Lilla isn't here right now." the Happy Mask Salesman said, standing behind the front counter. "She went out to visit Zelda. Though I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Oh." Malon paused, before looking around, "So um, I should wait here for a while?"

"Oh yes." the Mask Salesman said, "How about I show you some of my masks." The Salesman began proving that he had earned his title.

* * *

Malon was quickly kept busy by the sheer amount of masks that she was shown. 

"So, you got the day off?" Sheik asked, as him and Kasuto walked casually past the gate.

Kasuto froze in her tracks. "Day…off?" she asked.

"You did get the day off from your job, before coming here, right?" Sheik asked.

For a moment, you could see Kasuto's mind actually freeze. Then higher brain functions returned. "Shit! I'm **_dead!" _**Kasuto began running, "Sheik! I need to get to work and explain, **_now!" _**she shouted as she ran.

Sheik stood there for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Never a dull moment, is there Kasuto?" she said quietly, smiling as she ran.

Neither noticed the Guard watching them.

* * *

"And this is a "Mario Mask." The Mask Salesman said, "Does this one interest you?" He was holding up a mask of face that looked remarkably like her had, only the face had a red hat on it. 

"That one's kinda creepy." Malon commented, "And no, I'm not here to buy anything!" Malon groaned, she was really getting tired of this! "Please, I'll some back later when Kasuto comes ba-"

The door burst open, and in dashed Kasuto, "I'm sorry!" she shouted, "I just had really pressing business!" The Gerudo stood in front of the Mask Salesman, slightly terrified.

Sheik walked in a minute later, an amused look on his face.

"Well, Kasuto, it's quite alright, your such a good employee, I don't mind if you occasionally take care of other business." The Mast Salesman explained.

Kasuto let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank you for understanding." she said.

"Ah," The Mask Salesman turned to Sheik, "I take it you had to get your friend from the Castle?

"Sort of." Sheik said with a grin.

"Heh, I bet you were both **_very_** busy." Malon commented, only to have both Kasuto and Sheik glare at her.

"I see…" The Mask Salesman's smile got slightly bigger, "Did the Stone Mask I gave you come in handy then?"

"Stone…Mask?" Kasuto said, her brain seeming to freeze again.

"Um, Kas?" Sheik asked, "What's wrong?"

"_**AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!" **_Kasuto screamed, and then began the longest string of curses that Sheik, Malon, and even the Mask Salesman had ever heard. In all three languages that Kasuto knew. (Gerudo, Common Hylian, and oddly enough, a dialect of Harinco used by the Canis Tribe. The Canis Harinco sure know how to swear…) This went on for about ten minutes, then Kasuto punched a hole through the wall, giving one final scream of "I'm a_** fucking**_ idiot!" She then turned and looked at the three people who were watching her "What?"

"Wow, you know almost as many swear words as Link!" Malon said cheerfully, "Though he speaks Kokiri as well, so he has a naturally larger vocabulary."

Sheik looked at Malon, "And you would know this…how?"

"Sheik, I'm a farm girl, it's my **_job _**to know as many curse words as possible." Malon grinned.

"Well, as…impressive as that was…" The Mask Salesman tried to find the right thing to say, "You damaged my store."

"Oh!" Kasuto blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I'll pay for it."

"I'm impressed." Malon said, "When your mad, you're pretty strong."

Sheik grinned, "There, there, don't worry Kas. I'll bail you out." He patted her on the shoulder.

Kasuto only blushed deeper, "Thanks…" she mumbled.

Sheik turned to Malon, "Alright, Malon, do you want to help us?"

Malon blinked, "Help with what?"

Kasuto grinned, "Help us stop a whole lot bad stuff from happening!"

"That's one way of putting it…" Sheik said dryly.

* * *

Impa looked at Edward, it was nice to see him actually working. The two of them had walked to the castle, now he had entered his office. Impa was still with him though. "What is it now?" he asked her. 

Impa raised an eyebrow, "I'm never going to leave you alone Edward. Surely you know that by now?" Laughing slightly, she sat down in a chair. "Now, I'll handle my little investigation, so just give anything your soldiers find to me."

Edward nodded, "Alright, that shouldn't be to hard. I take it that this isn't something on the record?" He grinned.

Impa winked, "Yup, just keep it all in our 'special folder,' OK?"

Edward laughed, the "special folder" was where they stored paper work that they didn't want Perlame to learn about, in other words, stuff that was only partly legal.

"By the way," Edward asked, "What is it that made you so sure about this?"

Impa looked at Edward, "It's actually kind of strange. A Gerudo who's a friend of Zelda told me about a dream she had. I'm pretty sure it was a vision."

"Really?" Edward picked up a pen and began writing on , "Interesting, heh, I'd like to meet her, what's her name?"

"Kasuto." Impa said casually.

The pen Edward was holding snapped in half.

* * *

Their plans, it seemed, were starting with breakfast. Kasuto hadn't eaten anything, so the three girls were at a restaurant. Malon just got a pastry, Sheik got a big cup of coffee, (Malon and Kasuto wondered how he could stand the stuff.) and Kasuto got a full breakfast. 

"So, what you're saying is that we're the only people standing in the way of total chaos and destruction?" Malon asked.

"Pretty much." Sheik answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"The odds seem to be against us though." Kasuto muttered, "All we know is that everything will go to hell in a week if we don't prevent it."

Malon looked at the two, "And…why haven't we asked Link for help?"

"Because," Sheik said dryly, "He's not here. I checked, no sign of him."

"That can't be good…" Malon groaned, "Why don't we ask other people for help?"

"To far away." Kasuto explained, "Zora Domain is a day travel, so it would take two days to get there and come back. And that's the closest."

Malon sighed, "So…what's the plan then?"

"Err…" Sheik paused, "To tell the truth, we don't know." He grinned sheepishly.

"Heh…" Kasuto rubbed the back of her head. "I have one…"

Malon and Sheik looked at her, Kasuto suddenly felt very nervous. "Well…you see, it's like this. We just need to infiltrate it somehow, find out what their planning."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Malon asked.

Kasuto paused, "Well…" she thought about it, "You and Zelda can do it." She grinned slightly.

There was a **long** pause.

"That is an insane, suicidal idea." Sheik stated, he looked at Kasuto for a moment. "Let's do it."

"Wait…what?" Malon looked at Sheik, "But you just-"

"Can you think of a better plan?" Sheik deadpanned.

Malon folded her arms, "I'm not doing it, besides, I'm doubt they'd accept me."

"Really, why?" Kasuto asked, "Aren't you a Hylian?"

"Not really." Malon muttered, "My mom was half Sheikah. I'm sure they would do tests and stuff."

"Well, I can suppress my Sheikah traits until they are undetectable." Sheik said, "I can do it, are there any other ideas?"

Both girls shook their heads. "I guess Kasuto does have the best idea." Malon said, "So what are we going to do now?"

"Eat." Kasuto said happily, as she munched down a piece of toast.

Sheik rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless." he teased.

"You love me anyway." Kasuto said with her mouth full.

"Yeah…" Sheik said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Ahem." Malon said, "Was that a confession I heard?"

Both Sheik and Kasuto blushed. "I was just teasing him…" Kasuto muttered.

"Yeah…friendly teasing." Sheik said quickly.

Malon tried not to laugh. She failed, "Whatever you say."

* * *

"_Daddy!" the young girl said happily, "I read the whole book!"_

"_Good job!" Edward said, picking up his daughter and hugging her. He smiled as she squealed with joy._

"_Edward?" Kilya asked as she entered their house, "Are you there?"_

"_Yup!" Edward said cheerfully. Kilya, his wife of five years. It had been easy to get a permanent station in Gerudo Valley, all he had to do was show that he was married._

"_Oh, we need to talk for a moment." Kilya said, her face showing worry._

"_What is it dear?" He asked, setting his daughter down, "Go outside and play, OK?" he told the youth._

"_OK!" The toddler ran out the door._

_Kilya smiled as she saw her daughter, but her face became serious again once she looked at Edward. "Edward, you know how Ganondorf assumed power last week?"_

_Edward nodded, it was a strange Gerudo tradition. When a man was born to the tribe, they assumed that meant that this soul was destined for greatness, due to the rarity of it. So they made the male Gerudo their leader after he passed some trials._

"_Well…I'm a bit worried, he scares me, to tell the truth." Kilya said._

_Edward shook his head, "I doubt that he'll do anything to us. Why would he?"_

"_You haven't met him Edward." Kilya said, sounding truly scared, "I have, he's evil, I can feel it."_

_Edward was shocked, Kilya wasn't the type to ever show fear. "Kilya…I'm sure nothing bad will happen." He comforted her, "We promised to stay together forever."_

"_I know…" Kilya said quietly._

"_Mommy! Daddy! A strange man wants to talk to you!" Their daughter called out._

"_Who could that be?" Edward asked, the two of them went to the door._

_Standing there was a man in black, his red hair looked like fire, he stared at the two with golden eyes. A male Gerudo. Ganondorf._

"_Ah," Ganondorf said in a neighborly tone, "Kilya, it's a pleasure to meet you again." He turned to Edward, "Oh, and you are…?"_

"_Edward Lilla." Kilya said quickly, "My husband."_

"_Oh, I see." Ganondorf paused, he still had a pleasant smile on his face, "You do realize…that traditionally, marriage isn't something Gerudo get involved in?"_

"_Yes." Edward said, wondering what Ganondorf was talking about, "But after the Spirit Tribe joined the Hyrulean Confederacy, they adopted laws that would allow marriage. Most Gerudo tribes now allow marriage."_

_Ganondorf nodded, "Ah yes, well, I'm afraid that I feel that the Spirit Tribe of the Gerudo is no longer having its interests served in the Confederacy."_

_Kilya's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?" she asked fearfully._

"_It means that we are no longer members of the Confederacy." Ganondorf said, the neighborly tone vanishing from his voice, "So, all Non-Gerudo living here will have to leave, I'm afraid."_

_Edward was instantly in Ganondorf's face, "What? What makes you think I'm going to leave behind a wife and child?" he shouted._

_Ganondorf chuckled, "What wife? All marriages are annulled. I'm abolishing the marriage law."_

_Edward's mouth dropped open in shock, "What gives you the right to do this? I thought leaders were supposed the serve the people? And last I checked, everybody is happy the way things are now!"_

"_Edward…" Kilya whispered, "Please…don't get him angry…"_

_Ganondorf just smiled coldly, "I wouldn't expect a Hylian to understand."_

"_I've lived here for eight years." Edward growled, "So don't go around telling me that I don't understand the people living here!"_

"_You obviously don't, Hylian Solider, otherwise you would know that everyone wants your kind out." Ganondorf said icily._

"_That's a lie!" Kilya shouted, "Everyone here likes Edward! Everyone here likes having other people around, everyone likes the way things are!"_

"_You clearly do not know what you want." Ganondorf said matter-of-factly to Kilya, "But don't worry I'll show you, and everybody else, what they **really** want."_

_Kilya gaped at what Ganondorf had just said, "You…if this is what you in charge is like, then I'm leaving with him!"_

_Ganondorf grabbed Kilya's arm, "I'm afraid, that if you or your daughter attempt leave, you will both be executed for treason."_

"_No trial would convict us." Kilya said, her voice now suggesting that she wanted to kill._

"_Who said anything about a trial?" Ganondorf said, returning to that neighborly tone. "Edward, I expect you to be gone by tomorrow, or else you shall be executed."_

* * *

Impa left the castle in a hurry, berating herself for not seeing it sooner. "Kasuto Lilla! How could I miss it! I'm such a fool!" 

She knew that Edward was working on the case, but she also knew that she needed to talk to Kasuto. Impa entered the Happy Mask Shop, "Kasuto!" she called, "Are you here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't here." A voice said.

Impa turned, and met the man who ran this shop. She knew the man, and was disturbed by it, "So…" Impa said, "We meet again, Nameless One."

The Mask Salesman laughed, "Well, it's better the Freak." He walked over to her, "Why do you desire to speak to Kasuto?" he asked, peering into her very soul.

Impa felt uncomfortable, she had met the Mask Salesman before, she knew what he was. "Nameless One." Impa said, "Surely you know who Kasuto is?"

"Oh yes, but I'm afraid she can't know right now." The Mask Salesman said calmly.

"Why not!" Impa demanded, "And no riddles, I know how you work. I want the straight truth!"

"There are often layers of truth Impa." The Mask Salesman said, "I could tell you the truth, yet you could draw a completely different conclusion then what is actually happening. It all depends on what I tell you."

"What role does that poor girl have in Destiny?" Impa asked, ignoring the Salesman, "Can you tell me that?"

The Mask Salesman laughed, "Kasuto's fate is tied to Zelda's. I can see four outcomes from all this, each one just as likely to happen."

"Let me guess, one of them is that Hyrule is plunged into Civil War?" Impa asked dryly.

"Yes, The other three are more pleasant, though I prefer one outcome over the other two." The Mask Salesman said, "It all depends on what Zelda, Kasuto, and Malon do."

"And Edward?"

"He has a role as well, you do too. I'm afraid I can say no more." The Mask Salesman winked, "Tell Edward you are unable to find her. Rest assured, I will make sure that it remains true. Once this ugly incident is over, two of the possible outcomes will allow them to meet. Good luck."

"You will not allow me to reunite a man with his own daughter!" Impa hissed

"All for the best, Shadow Sage, all for the best." The Mask Salesman said.

* * *

Of all the stupid plans that she had been involved in, Sheik could safely say this was one of the stupidest. 

Of course, Sheik hadn't expected Malon to like playing dress up.

"Do you think this has the whole 'I'm royalty who is casually committing treason' look?" Malon held up a dark blue dress, that was the lowest cut that Sheik had ever seen.

"It seems more like a sluttish look." Kasuto said dryly.

"I like it." Sheik said, "They never tailor these kind of outfits at the castle." Sheik grinned, "So buy it anyway."

OK, so a new wardrobe isn't so bad a thing.

"Can do!" Malon said cheerfully, plopping the dress into the basket, "How about this one?" She held up a black slip that barely fit the legal definition of "dress."

"Come on…" Kasuto groaned, "We want her to look dignified, not cheap!"

"Kas, this thing is one hundred rupees, it ain't cheap." Sheik said.

"You know what I mean!" Kasuto shouted, "I will **_not_** have you wearing those!"

Everybody in the clothing shop stared at Kasuto and Sheik, though mostly Sheik. Both youths blushed, trying to becoming invisible.

"I'll laugh at the memory of this for years to come." Malon said cheerfully.

"Um…err…" Kasuto fumbled for an excuse, "Look people! Who are you to look down on someone for their lifestyle choice?"

"Smooth Kasuto, smooth." Malon giggled.

"It isn't what is sounds like." Sheik groaned, "She just lost a bit of control."

"Lets just buy the damn clothing and leave." Kasuto said, "Before things get any worse."

"By the way Kasuto, why should you care what she wears anyway?" Malon asked lightly.

"Shut up Malon Lon before I make you." Kasuto growled.

* * *

Being called upon again could be quite a bother. 

Of course, being one of the Great Final Sages did mean that service didn't end after death. That bothered him sometimes, missing his Sheikah form was the biggest complaint though.

Of course, none of them had gotten to keep their human forms.

Still, to hear that he needed to watch over them, to make sure things don't go wrong. It was going to be a tough job, even though he actually didn't have to interfere unless things were looking **really** bad. He took off, his destination; Hyrule Castle City.

* * *

Andire looked at the clock, it was ten thirty, which meant that it was time for him to go meet some businesswomen, after all, that was the reason he told Harikan he was here. 

Sometimes he wondered why he had ever gone into business, sure, it kept him from being seen as some spoiled prince. But he disliked the job in general.

Letting out a sigh, he left the house.

* * *

Kasuto. 

How long had it been? Ten years since he had seen her, he wondered what she was like. Would she even remember him?

Edward had met the Kilya eighteen years ago, when he was placed in charge of the Hylian Army Base in Gerudo Valley. Three years later, they got married. It had been an amazing thing, he had felt truly happy with his life. Then their daughter had been born, and Edward found out the true joys of parenthood. Kasuto had proved to be a true source of joy in his life. Then, it was all taken away. He still hated himself for not doing more. Why couldn't he have tried smuggling them out? Why did he surrender so easily? So many things he failed in, he found himself getting depressed, something he had never done before.

Finally, Ganondorf vanished, and Edward tried to contact Kilya. Yet he only received news that she had died seven years ago, but nothing was said about Kasuto, though he assumed the worst.

But now, after all this time, he received word that his daughter was still alive. And she was living right under his nose! In Castle City, working at a small mask shop. She was even friends with Zelda! (Edward didn't know exactly how that could have happened, but he suspected it had something to do with Zelda's habit of sneaking out to do stuff.) So now he found himself with another dept to pay Impa, yet he didn't mind, if he could meet his daughter again, it would all be worth it.

_**

* * *

Authors Note: Hey there, did anybody guess the relationship between Edward and Kasuto? I guess I just got tired of foreshadowing, yeah. Anyway, I laughed harder then I have in a long time while writing the clothing store scene. It was just to funny. Fare thee well!**_


	7. Innocence Lost

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 7: Innocence Lost

"Dress for success, they always way."

Kasute glared at Malon, "Don't encourage her." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "How long can it take her to get dressed?"

"You're a strange girl, you know that?" Malon asked with a smile.

"I'm a Gerudo." Kasuto rolled her eyes, "Taking ten minutes to get dressed isn't practical."

Malon laughed, "Get used to it." She patted Kasuto on the shoulder, "You're going to have to deal with her quirks for a **_long_** time."

Kasuto gave Malon a sideways glance, "And just what does that mean?"

"Take it however you will." Malon said slyly.

"Oh very funny." Kasuto deadpanned, she then looked at the small stall where Zelda was getting dressed, "We don't have all day Zel!" She shouted.

"Have some patience!" Zelda shouted from behind the door. "The Goddesses didn't make the world in a day you know?"

"This isn't making the world, it's you putting on two strips of fabric." Kasuto said, knocking at the door.

"Ah the trials true love must go through." Malon said poetically.

"What was that?" Kasuto and Zelda asked.

"Nothing my friends." Malon laughed softly.

"I'm ready!" Zelda announced, she pushed open the door.

Malon raised an eyebrow, "Sexy." she commented, "I like." She looked to her right, "Kasuto?"

"Uhhh…" Kasuto found herself unable to breathe.

Zelda blushed, "Um…err…" She was wearing an…**_interesting_** outfit, to say the least. A short black skirt that barely covered everything important. Her top was a black strip that, like the skirt, barely covered everything important. Complete with black shoes that just accented the whole thing. Her hair dropped around her shoulders loosely, forming a deadly appearing look.

"I take it you like the 'beautiful yet dangerous' look." Malon said, grinning at Kasuto.

"It looks good…" Kasuto said quietly.

"Thanks, they never let me wear stuff like this." Zelda spun around, "I feel good!" She laughed, "Come on! Let's go out Kas!" She said in an happy tone.

"Later." Malon interjected, "Remember Zelda, you have a job to do."

"Oh, right." Zelda smiled uneasily at Kasuto, "Well, we can have some fun later, OK?"

"Right…" Kasuto said softly.

"_**Anyway," **_Malon coughed, "We need to set out our plan fully."

"OK…" Kasuto said.

Malon gave Kasuto a dry look, "Zelda, dear, please change out of that clothing. We need you both at full brain power."

"What does **_that_** mean?" Kasuto suddenly remembered how to speak coherently.

"Take it as you will." Malon said lightly.

"Does anybody remember why we put up with you?" Kasuto asked.

* * *

"Well, at least things can't get any stranger." Impa muttered, as she looked over some old papers. "Seers, terrorist plots, old family comes back." She shook her head, "The life of a Sage, it seems." Impa looked at them all, every single official report on the OWR there was currently rested in her hands. Quite a few unofficial reports as well. "Damn it, why can't these people do their jobs!" Unfortunately, none of those reports told her much. The OWR was **very** good at keeping its secrets. Impa had, at best, a partial list of members, **some** details of the organizations funds, (Apparently they ran some businesses in Holodrum and Indelina. She would have to try and get them shut down.) and a few murky details on its leadership. Other then that, there was nothing. The whole organization was shrouded in so much mystery that even Impa was vaguely impressed. Of course, this made her even more determined to beat them. "Marial, I swore I would avenge you." She whispered, "And if these bastards think they can stop me with their hidden crap, they've never met a determined Sheikah!" 

"Impa?" It was Harikan, "Are you alright?" he entered her office with some food, "I heard that you were working on something."

"Shouldn't you be doing your job, Your Highness?" Impa asked dryly.

Harikan laughed, "If anything major comes up, I'll get right on it."

"Lazy bum, the whole family is filled with them." Impa muttered loudly.

"Hey, I heard that!" Harikan sat down next to her, "Pastry?" he asked, holding up a box filled with them.

"Thanks." Impa grabbed a danish.

"What are you working on anyway?" Harikan asked.

"Oh some favors for Edward." Impa said casually, "His workload is pretty high as of late, you know?"

"Aren't all of ours heavy as of late?" Harikan asked.

"Yeah," Impa looked around, "Don't tell Edward about this, but I think I've found a long lost member of his family."

"Edward has family?" Harikan said in mock-shock, "I thought he just appeared, fully formed, in the army."

"Well, no." Impa said, "Don't tell him about it though, I'm don't have everything one hundred percent yet."

"Got it." Harikan said, "So, who's the relative?"

Impa smirked, "Her name is Kasuto Lilla. She's a Gerudo, age thirteen. According to Gerudo records she vanished about a month ago. But she's been seen here."

"Really?" Harikan said, "Where?"

"Here, in the castle." Impa said amusedly, "Remember the girl who snuck in earlier? That was her."

Harikan laughed, "No way! She's one of Zelda's little friends?"

"Yup." Impa smirked, "How ironic that Edward had called sick at the time, otherwise he might have met her."

"Very strange timing…." Harikan shook his head, "By the way, what is young Kasuto's relationship to Edward anyways?"

"Oh," Impa took a bite of her pastry, "She's his daughter."

"_**What?" **_Harikan said, "He has a daughter?"

"Oh come on, you know he was married to a Gerudo before Ganondorf came into power and kicked all the Hylians out." Impa said, "Is it that much of a stretch that he would have had a daughter?"

"Why aren't you telling him again?" Harikan asked, "You sound pretty confident."

"It's…not the right time. Edward would get distracted. Once this small crisis passes, I'll reintroduce the two." Impa answered.

Harikan raised an eyebrow, "You know, if she's friends with Zelda, then keeping her out of the castle is impossible."

Impa snickered, "Good point."

"What's so funny?" Harikan asked.

"Nothing…just a little suspicion I have." Impa shook her head, "Nothing will come of it even if it's true."

"Do tell Impa, you've sparked my curiosity." Harikan said playfully.

"Oh it's nothing really." Impa smiled, "It's just that I think Kasuto has a bit of a crush on Zelda. You know how Gerudo are, don't give a damn about the gender until it's time for a baby."

Harikan chuckled, "Good point, well, this has all been interesting. I guess you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, please." Impa said.

"Right." Harikan walked out of her office. "See you later Impa."

Impa sighed when he left, she felt somewhat guilty for not telling Harikan about what she was looking for. But as good a person he was, subtly wasn't his forte. Odds are he would launch this huge, noticeable, investigation that would give them warning and time to destroy any records that might incriminate them. "Damn it, I hate keeping secrets…" she whispered.

* * *

"It's afternoon already?" Kasuto looked up at the sky. "Wow, we've been out for a while…" 

Malon nearly jumped ten feet into the air, "Oh **_goddesses! _**I'm **_dead!" _**She said, "Dad is going to **_kill_** me! I have chores, I promised Dad that I'd do them!"

"Panicked, aren't we?" Sheik asked dryly.

"Sorry, but I really have to go!" Malon said nervously. "See you later, come by my place, bye!" Malon gave them both a quick hug, then dashed away at high speeds.

Sheik and Kasuto stared at the sight, "Well," Sheik commented, "She just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Yeah." Kasuto said, "Why do we put up with her again?"

"Because she's a good friend?" Sheik said.

Kasuto nodded, "Oh yeah, damn."

"So," Sheik said, "Do you think we can set up our plans without her?"

Kasuto thought about this for a moment, "Probably, let's go take care of things."

The two went off, neither of them aware of the people who were starting to shadow them.

* * *

Andire walked out of the meeting feeling some relief. The whole thing had gone off without a hitch. Now his business had some new suppliers. "Appearances are a must," He said to himself. He continued to walk down the street, as he did. He couldn't help but notice some people. People who looked familiar to him. 

"Hello there." He said calmly.

"S-Sir!" One of the men turned around, "What are you doing here?"

Andire shrugged, "Doing business, what are you seven doing here?"

"Following that whore who attacked us yesterday." The man explained. "We're waiting until she's alone before we deal with her."

"I see." Andire nodded, "So, what has she done most of the day?"

"She entered the castle at some point. She then left with a boy, who she's still with, and was with a girl for a while." The man explained.

Andire paused, "Tell me, can you describe the boy and the girl?"

The man blinked, "Well, I'm pretty sure that the girl was a Hylian. But the boy…I think he is a Sheikah."

"I see…" Andire thought about it for a moment, "I must go now, but continue your job."

"Yes sir," The man said as Andire walked away.

* * *

Sheik stopped, he moved his eyes to the side quickly. 

"What is it?" Kasuto asked him.

"Shh," he whispered, "We're being followed. I just noticed it. They're good."

Kasuto stared at him, "What do we do?" She asked.

"We can't act like we noticed them." Sheik looked at her, she was giving him a look that showed total trust. "I suggest we split up. It'll be harder for them to follow us if we're alone. I'll enter someplace private. Then, Zelda will meet you at the Bombchu Bowling rink. Try to get lost in the crowd, OK?"

Kasuto nodded slowly, "OK, see you later." She whispered, she looked at Sheik for a moment, "Oh, to hell with it!" She said, and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "See you later." She said lightly before dashing off.

Sheik put his hand on the cheek Kasuto had kissed, his face red. "Um…err…" Sheik slumped down, "Damn it…" He sighed, "Do I love her?" It seemed to be a very real possibility. He looked down at the ground, "Well, better get going." He dashed into the crowd.

He kept on moving for a few minutes, finally he looked around for the tale tell sign that people were following him. Nothing, no people that looked familiar around him. Nobody trying hard not to be seen. Nothing. "What? Why aren't they…oh Goddesses! Kasuto!" He spun around and ran towards her.

* * *

Kasuto moved through the crowd. She turned into an alleyway. "This should be quick." She said. The back alleys of the city were rather dark, and dogs could sometimes be seen running around. Bust other then that there wasn't much of a problem. She smiled uneasily as she remembered the kiss she had given Sheik. "I hope I didn't go to far." She whispered. Yet she just couldn't help it. "Oh well, I doubt he'll get mad at me." She giggled. "Hmm…I wonder what I'll be doing in ten years." She had never really thought about it before, yet a bright future seemed the thing to think about right now. "Will I be the consort to a princess?" She giggled, "Will I have a brave hero by my side?" She smiled as she slipped into a fantasy, "Oh…life is good!" Kasuto laughed, "There's no way I'm going to let that bad dream come true. So everything is going to be fine." She stopped as she came to a wall. Apparently this alley was a dead end, "Damn, I guess I'll have to go another way." Kasuto rolled her eyes, "What a bother." 

Some footsteps were heard.

"Huh?" Kasuto looked behind her, "Who's there?"

"Well, hello there, little girl." A voice said, as a group of five men stepped in her sight.

Kasuto frowned, "Hello there," She said slowly, a feeling of deja vú coming over her. And it wasn't good. "Is there something the matter?" She asked.

"Oh, just a simple matter of some issues we have." The man leading the group said. "You, I believe, attacked a Hylian yesterday, did you not?"

Kasuto's eyes narrowed, "I was provoked, he insulted me, my family, and my race."

"Truth hurts, I guess." The man said casually.

Kasuto growled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What are you going to do, scare me? Hah! I'm not afraid of a bunch of slobs like you." She held up her hand, letting the faint glow of Spirit Magic appear, "I can defend myself, by the way." She noticed that one of the men was building up a spell, "Don't try casting that spell, by the way, I'll blast you before you can use it." She smirked, "So how about we leave. I have a date, and I'm sure you all need to get drunk off your asses before dinner."

"Very funny, little girl, but we're not here to 'scare you' or any shit like that." The man chuckled, "We're here to teach you a lesson. About your place in the world."

Kasuto looked at the group, "Impressive, it takes five full grown men to overpower a little thirteen year old girl." She shook her head, "Tell me, are you guys members of the OWR, and if so, are they all such pussies?"

The men didn't seem to like that, judging by the angered mutterings they gave out. "That was cute. You're pretty foulmouthed for a kid, even for a child of a whore." The leader snapped.

"Fuck you, bastard." Kasuto said dryly, "So if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." She marched foreword, as she walked past the group one of them grabbed her arm. **_"Soul Lance!" _**She casually blasted him.

"Arrg! You bitch!" The man shouted, rubbing his burnt arm. He threw a punch at her, but Kasuto ducked. She then ran past them, heading out of the alley.

"See you guys later!" She taunted, just a second too soon. Kasuto suddenly felt a powerful blow to her head, causing her to see stars. She fell to the ground, "Unng.." She started to pull herself up, but two sets of hands held her down. She was roughly turned over, she could now see **seven** men standing over her.

"Well, well." The leader looked down at her, "You're in quite a pickle, aren't we?" He pulled out a knife, "Hold her down." He ordered. The six other men grabbed her arms and legs, keeping Kasuto from moving. The man then pressed the knife against her neck, "What's your name, little girl?" he asked. "Mine is Menda Neterl." He said in a falsely sweet tone.

"Kasuto Lilla," She spat, "Remember it, because that'll be the name of the person who's going to kick your ass!"

"How cute," Menda said, "Well, Kasuto, I'm afraid there will be no ass-kicking today." He moved the knife down below her collar bone, "You're an awful pretty girl, you know that?" He pressed the knife slightly into her skin, causing a small cut.

Kasuto winced as he ran the knife on the curve under the collarbone, causing a long shallow cut. "What's your point?" She hissed.

"No point." Menda said, "I just wouldn't mind seeing a little bit more of you." He gave her an evil grin. "So how about it?"

Kasuto's eyes widened, "No, let me go!" She pulled and tugged, yet she couldn't get free.

"It's not like you have a choice." Menda said slickly, "Now, let's see…" he grabbed her shirt, "What's under here?" He easily tore it off, "Wow, I didn't know whores wore bras!" He said in mock surprise.

"Hey, she's pretty stacked for a kid!" One of the men holding her laughed.

"No no **_no!" _**Kasuto screamed, "Let me go! I'll kill you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Menda rolled his eyes, "Shut the fuck up." He thrust his knife into her shoulder. He smiled as Kasuto held in a scream, "Hurts, doesn't it? Well, you're going to hurt a lot more by the time we're through."

Kasuto closed her eyes to hold back tears, the knife that was in her body produced a pain unlike any other. The metal of the blade felt perverse and wrong in her body, the coldness felt unnatural. She shivered as she felt her blood oozing out of the wound. "I **_will_** kill every last one of you." She hissed, "I don't care if it takes the rest of my life, none of you shall live through the next time we meet!"

"Talk, that's all you have." Menda said, he squeezed her breasts, "You **_are _**stacked." He commented lewdly.

Kasuto shivered _I don't want this please help me I need help please please please please! _Her eyes suddenly lost focus. She **knew** what she could do.

* * *

Sheik felt something strange. It was an odd feeling, like someone was tugging at him. He turned in the direction of the tugging, somehow, he knew what it was. "Kasuto!" He whispered, and ran towards the direction of the tugging.

* * *

Menda looked at Kasuto, she had gotten a blank look on her face. "You in shock?" he asked in mock concern. 

"_Forces of Time beyond existence…" _Kasuto whispered.

"What's she doing?" A man asked.

"_Give me the reigns to your chariot…" _Kasuto started to glow with a pink light.

"What kinda spell is this!" Menda shouted.

"_**Chronos Freeze!" **_Kasuto screamed, and there was a sudden silence. "Huh?" Kasuto found that the hands on her were no longer pressing down. She pulled herself free. "Damn knife," She pulled it out of her shoulder, "Shit! That hurts!" She dropped the knife and pressed her hand against the still bleeding wound. "Alright, what's going on?" She looked around.

Everything was frozen, without color, and totally silent. It was just like when Shadow had stopped time a month ago. "Time…is stopped?" She didn't know how, but it had. She began walking forward, anything to get away from the men. "Damn…" She felt tired, every second she lost more and more energy. "So…tired…" She whispered, she fell down onto the ground. "Need….Zel…help…" She blacked out.

* * *

"Huh?" Menda watched as all his men fell down when the little whore suddenly vanished. "Where'd she go?" He shouted, "That bitch, she's slippery." He growled, "Come on." He ran up the alley, dashing past the others. He made sure to pick up his knife first. 

She didn't seem to have gotten far. She was passed out a short distance away. "Well, she tried, but she failed." He shook his head, "What a pathetic little creature." He calmly flipped her over. "Let's finish this job, it's a pity she won't be awake to see it."

"Kasuto! Kasuto!" A voice called, "Are you-" the boy who had been with the girl entered their sight, he could now clearly see he was a Sheikah. For a moment her stared at them, "Oh **_goddesses!" _**He screamed.

"Relax kid, your girlfriends fine." he said dryly, "We're just going to teach her a lesson in respect." He grinned.

The boy looked down "It looks like your trying to **_rape her!" _**He screamed.

Menda shrugged, "Sometimes it takes drastic measures." He smiled as one of his men grabbed the boy, "Looks like you get to watch. Hopefully you'll learn your place from this too."

The boy snarled at him, "You and your goons leave now. Or I can't be held responsible for anything I do to you!" He shouted even as he was held back.

Menda laughed, "You aren't in a position to argue. I hope you have already had fun with your girlfriend boy. Because she's not going to be pure after this!" He laughed and used his knife to start cutting the girl's pants.

With an animalistic scream, the boy suddenly grabbed the arm of the man who was holding him. There was a sick snap, and the man screamed. The boy then knocked the man down to the ground. His arm was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Let her **_go!" _**The boy screamed. With a blur of movement he kicked another man into the wall, knocking him out. "Now!" He growled.

Menda stepped back, "What?" His eyes narrowed, "You'll pay for that boy!" He lifted up his bloody knife, "I'll slit your throat!" He shouted, "If you and your whore girlfriend can think that you can mess with the One Right Way and get away with it, your sorely mistaken!" He lunged foreword with his knife.

"_**Soul Shatterer." **_The boy hissed, sending a wave of shadow at him.

The darkness hit him. For a moment, there was pain, but then he felt nothing. Total nothingness filled his entire body. He no longer heard anything, and his whole vision started to fade to black. "What…no…" he whispered, though he never heard his words, just one thing.

He heard the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

"What…no…" The evil man whispered, before his eyes shut. He fell down, almost in slow motion, before hitting the ground with a thud. He was dead. 

Sheik had killed him.

The five men that could still walk stared at the sight. Sheik looked at them, "Well, you heard me! Go!" He shouted, "Unless you want to die as well!"

They quickly ran past him, leaving the dead man and the unconscious one. Sheik didn't care though. All that mattered was Kasuto. He kneeled down beside her, "Kas…" He whispered, "I…I…" Tears flowed from his eyes. "I know how I feel!" He shouted, "Please, I want you to be there when I read your note!" He said, "Please," Sheik whispered, shaking her slightly, "please be OK."

"Unn…" Kasuto opened her eyes, "Sheik? Did you…save me?" She asked quietly.

"Kasuto!" Sheik wrapped his arms around her, "Praise the Goddesses!" She laughed, "You're safe!"

"Ow, Sheik! My arm!" Kasuto said.

"Oh," Sheik blushed, "Sorry, let's look at that wound." He looked down at Kasuto, and noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um…" He became **really** red, "Sorry, here," he pulled off his shirt, "Put this on." He said.

Kasuto smiled weakly, "Thanks," she slipped on the T-shirt. "Ow…"

"This doesn't look to bad." Sheik said, now that he got a better look at the injury, "It looks like a little healing magic will fix it up fine."

"Thanks," Kasuto looked up at him, "My Hero." She whispered, hugging him.

"You're welcome…" Sheik said.

* * *

Now, what Kasuto **wanted** to do was shout "I love you" over and over again. But, sadly, that would be embarrassing. So she settled for hugging Sheik. "Thank you," She said, "I was so scared, but you saved me." 

"Your welcome Kas." Sheik said, "I'm just…sorry."

Kasuto looked up, "About what?"

"For leading you into this!" Sheik shouted, "That's what!"

Kasuto gave Sheik a dry look, "Shut up. You're being stupid."

Sheik blushed, "Sorry…"

Kasuto sighed, she tried to stand up. But she couldn't, she was still so weak. She settled for looking around. The alleyway looked like a war zone. Two people were lieing down, still around them. There was a dent in a wall. "What happened here?" She asked.

"I…had to fight some off." Sheik whispered.

"Oh…well, at least two of those monsters who tried to attack me will be sent to prison" Kasuto said.

Sheik looked away, "One, actually…" He said quietly.

"One?" Kasuto frowned, "Why just one?"

Sheik suddenly looked ashamed, "Because…one of them isn't alive to be charged with anything. I killed the one with the knife."

Kasuto nearly passed out again, "You…**_killed_** him?" She whispered, the horror of ending someone's life entering her mind.

"I had to! He was going to rape you!" Sheik said, "He came at me with that knife, I had no choice!" He sobbed, "I'm not **_proud_** of it! Killing is the last resort only done…oh **_goddesses," _**Sheik's eyes widened in horror, "I lost control…" he whispered, "I lost control, I failed…" He began to cry, "I failed Impa, I failed my father…"

"Sheik…" Kasuto wrapped her arms around him, "It's OK…please…don't hate yourself…"

* * *

"Dad! I'm sorry I'm late!" Malon shouted as she ran through the door. 

"Oh?" Talon looked up, "Hello there Malon." He smiled, "It's OK, I'm just glad you're making more friends."

Malon sighed, "I know, I just feel-" She stopped.

"Malon?" Talon asked, "Are you OK?"

"They were hurt." Malon whispered, "But now they're stronger for it."


	8. Truth and Light

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 8: Truth and Light

"_Zelda."_

_The thirteen year old girl turned to look at her guardian, the only family she had left. And it was all her fault. "What is it, Impa?" She asked quietly._

"_It's time you learned how to fight. It's the only way you can survive in this world." Impa said evenly._

_Zelda winced, "I don't want to!" She snapped, "Besides, I know how to defend myself." She frowned, "You already taught me how."_

"_Zelda," Impa shook her head, "Holding off an attacker until a bodyguard stops them is different. People will try to kill you, and nobody will help you."_

_Zelda looked down at the ground, "But…I don't want to hurt people, I mean…"_

_Impa placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder, "It's alight, I'll teach you my full fighting style, remember, actually hurting someone is only a last resort. There are hundreds of ways to disable a person without hurting them."_

_Zelda smiled slightly, "So…I won't have to hurt anybody?"_

"_Only if you absolutely have to." Impa said._

_Zelda stood up, "OK…let's begin…."_

* * *

Nothing could compare to the confusion Andire was feeling now. Five people was standing in front of him, five people who he knew were not weaklings. They were strong, both physically and mentally. He only surrounded himself with people he could trust. 

"Let me get this straight…" He said slowly, "A kid took out the other two? How the **_hell _**did that happen?"

"This was no ordinary kid…" One of the said, "He broke this arm really easily…" He pointed to his cast, "It wasn't natural. He was more like a demon then a mere human."

"Yeah," another one said, "I've never seen anything like it before. He kicked Jamer so hard that the wall was cracked."

Andire frowned, "This… is different." He shook his head, "Could he be…" He had heard of such people, those gifted by the Goddesses, those who posses incredible strength and skill. Called upon for a holy reason, they dedicate their lives to doing the Goddesses will. A Sage of the Three. Andire was not a fool, he knew that such people still walked the earth. Yet, he doubted that, if this boy was indeed gifted, that he was using his gifts wisely. Or maybe it was just a lucky idiot who had a little talent. It didn't matter to him, the point was that he would find out who this boy was. "The boy is a Sheikah, correct?" He asked.

They nodded slowly.

"Tell me what he looks like…"

* * *

"Sheik… are you alright?" Kasuto sighed as she looked at him, Sheik's eyes were glazed over as he mumbled to himself. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of him. He didn't respond. "Wait…" Kasuto looked at her arm, blood was now running down the whole of it. "Um, Sheik?" 

"Huh?" Sheik looked up at her, his eyes shot wide open when he saw her wound. "Oh Goddesses!"

"I was wondering when you would return to reality." Kasuto said sarcastically, "Come on… we need to go…" She tried to pull herself up, but she still couldn't stand up.

"Don't do that!" Sheik said, "You're weak enough as it is, and with all that bleeding you're doing… You're going to need to save your strength." He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll help you up."

"Um…" Kasuto felt her face become really warm, "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it." Sheik pulled Kasuto up, supporting her against himself, "We need to get that checked out. Plus the authorities need to know about the scum here…"

"Sheik… I…." Kasuto whispered, "… never mind, I'll wait." She looked at him, "Just… never leave me."

"Kas," Sheik smiled, "I promised I'd never let you be alone, didn't I?"

Kasuto laughed with relief, "Oh yes… you did." She stopped thinking about things and just let him carry her.

_I plan to hold you to that promise…_

* * *

"Malon? Is something wrong?" 

Malon looked at her father, Talon was staring at her, concern showing on his face. "No Daddy, I'm fine." She muttered. She pressed a hand on her head. "I just have a little headache, that's all..."

Talon frowned, "Malon... are you sure it's nothing? You look kind of pale..."

What was with her? All of a sudden she had felt a strange rush of emotion, and she had felt that Sheik and Kasuto were in some trouble, yet they would be better off because of it. Nothing made sense to her, what was going on? Not only that, but she could **feel **her fathers concern, like she was feeling it herself. Yet it was distinct from her own emotions. It all suddenly stopped. Malon slumped against a wall, "It's just a little headache daddy... no need to worry..." She said quietly.

"Malon!" Talon grabbed her, "I don't think you're fine. You look sick."

Malon groaned, "I...I'm sorry..." She whispered, her eyes closing as she slipped into a deep and dark sleep.

* * *

Impa shuffled through the papers, nothing new was coming to her. Hitting a dead end seemed to be the only thing she could do right now. 

"Impa."

She looked up to see Andire giving her a subtle glare, she returned it. "What is it?" She asked coldly.

"There's a boy who has caused trouble for some associates of mine." Andire sat down in front of her desk, "A boy who has free access to the castle."

Impa raised an eyebrow, "And… you expect me to know of every young man who has some job here?"

"I do when he's a Sheikah." Andire said.

She smirked and folded her arms, "Unlike some people, I am not obsessed with race. The fact that this boy who seems to have angered you for some reason is a Sheikah means nothing to me."

"I am sure you know him. You know everything that happens in this place." Andire hissed.

"Is that a compliment I hear?" Impa laughed.

"I merely acknowledge your skill in obtaining information. I would be a fool not to recognize your talent.' He growled.

"Well, describe the boy to me." Impa said, "You may get lucky." She shrugged, "But I want a favor in return." She grinned viscously.

"Very well, a small one." Andire gritted his teeth, Impa was loving this. "But do not expect it to be done out of the goodness of my heart."

"Wouldn't dream of it Andire, seeing as there is no goodness in your heart." Impa said slyly, oh, if only she could hold this sort of power over him always!

"He is about four feet tall. With blond hair that covers one of his eyes. He was wearing dark clothing when they saw him." Andire leveled his gaze, "Well?"

Impa smiled, "He sounds familiar… I think I know him. His name is Sheikam, he goes by Sheik. He's my nephew. If he's been making your life difficult I'll have to give him a reward."

"You're nephew?" Andire growled, "Well, that explains why he is so insolent. Have you by chance trained your nephew?"

Impa grinned, "Yes. He's very good. He and Zelda are my best students."

Andire frowned, "Do he and Zelda know each other?"

"Oh, definitely yes!" Impa explained

Andire frowned, "Do the two… interact… often?" he asked.

Impa tried hard not to laugh, "Oh yes. Sheik and Zelda are very close. In fact, I'd say they're **_inseparable, _**if you know what I mean."

"Err…" Andire turned slightly pale.

"Oh yes, if you find Sheik, Zelda is bound to be nearby." Impa snickered, "Sometimes they seem to just be two parts of a whole!" She smirked at the look on Andire's face. "Oh yes… they are closer then any other people I know their age…"

"I see… well… good-bye Impa…" Andire stood up and quickly left. Discomfort clearly showing on his face.

Impa waited for him to leave.

* * *

When he did, she burst out laughing. 

The moment Sheik and Kasuto stumbled out of the alley some people noticed them. Needless to day, they caused a small commotion.

"Are you OK?" A woman who ran over to them asked, "Oh Din! What happened to her?"

"My friend got attacked." Sheik answered, "She could use some help."

"Two of the guy's who attacked me are back there, they're… incapacitated. So you don't have to worry about anything." Kasuto added, "By the way, where's the nearest doctor?"

"Um, that way." She pointed in a direction, "Don't you two need help?"

"No… I fine." Kasuto smiled weakly, "Come on Sheik, let's go."

"Um, OK." Sheik sighed, "I could use some help though."

"I'll help," A man ran over to them, "Come on kids…"

They slowly made it to where Kasuto could get help.

* * *

"Hoo… The Paths of Destiny always swirl around you people in strange ways…" 

Malon groaned, "Wha? Who's there?" She felt too tired to even open her eyes, plus she wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming.

"Someone who's stuck watching over you children… Things are never simple it seems." The voice answered, "Everybody has a gift, some never realize their gifts in their lifetimes. Yet you seem to be. Good luck young Malon."

"Wait…what?" Malon sat up, her eyes jerking open. There was nothing in her room, yet, her window was open. She still felt the faint remains of a alien presence. Her window was open, and the curtain was still fluttering, even though there was no wind.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sheik asked. 

Kasuto sighed, looking at the bandage that covered her arm now, "Yes, I'm fine."

The two were in a hospital. After a doctor had treated Kasuto, she had asked them to wait for some officials to interview them. Now they were waiting…

Sheik tugged at the shirt he had been given to replace the one he had given Kasuto. He wanted to talk, but he knew now wasn't the time. So instead the two sat in silence, waiting for the ordeal to end.

Finally, a Guard came in, her face a calm display of neutrality. It was a Sheikah woman, her face lit up in recognition when she spotted them. "Well, hello there Miss Lilla," She said with some surprise, "Are you a trouble magnet or something?"

"I guess so." Kasuto muttered.

"You know her?" Sheik asked.

"Sort of." Kasuto sighed, "We met when I was arrested yesterday. Her name is Sarae."

"Oh…" Sheik shook his head, "Well, at least this time it's different."

Sarae smiled, "Glad to see you're in good humor." She looked at Kasuto, "Then again, I guess you were lucky."

"It wasn't luck." Kasuto said matter-of-factly, "I was helped by Sheik here." She smiled at him.

Sheik blushed and chuckled nervously, "Thanks."

"So… what happened?" Sarae asked.

"Oh…" The two looked down, the emotions from earlier coming back in a rush. Kasuto looked up, "Seven men attacked me, they were friends of the man I blasted yesterday. They wanted revenge."

"I arrived when she was unconscious." Sheik shuddered with emotion, "She was unconscious… they were… I just **_had _**to do something! So I… I used force… I disabled two of them, one by breaking his arm, the other by rendering him unconscious." Sheik took a few deep breaths, "Then… a third rushed at me… he was the one who was on Kas… he was the one with a knife… **_with her blood_** on it… I lost control… I became so angry…" Tears began flowing down his cheeks, "I cast a powerful Shadow spell. Killing him. The rest ran away after that…" He broke down into tears, "I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"I see…" Sarae said, she shook her head, "Poor kid…" She whispered, "Is there anything else?"

Sheik snapped up… "Yes…" he said quietly… "There was something… the man… that I… I killed, he said 'If you and your girlfriend think you can mess with the One Right Way and get away with it, you're sorely mistaken…'" Sheik eyes narrowed, "They were members of the OWR…" His eyes flashed, "Those **_bastards!" _**He hissed.

"By Din…" Kasuto whispered.

Sarae kept her face neutral, "I see… Well, I think we've gotten everything we can. We'll be contacting you. I just need your name sir."

"Sheikam Abbar." Sheik said quietly.

"Abbar? That's…"

"Lady Impa is my Aunt." Sheik said evenly, "I live in the Castle."

"I see… well, you're both free to go." Sarae said, "I'll be reporting this."

"Thank you." Kasuto said, "I hope those people who tried to hurt me will get what they deserved…"

"What about me?" Sheik stood up, "I'm a… a…"

"You did nothing wrong. You merely defended yourself and Miss Lilla here." Sarae smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, we won't press any charges." She turned and left.

Kasuto sighed with relief, "Thank Nayru that's done with."

Sheik gulped nervously, "Kas? I think I need some time to myself… Is that OK?"

Kasuto shook her head, "That's fine, I'll be waiting at the Mask Shop."

"Thanks…" Sheik said quietly.

* * *

"_Something wrong?" Impa asked him as they rested._

_Sheik looked up at the stars, "I hate it all…" He said, "I hate what has happened to us, I hate what **I **caused."_

"_Things will get better soon, don't worry." Impa patted him on the shoulder, "Link has already awoken three Sages."_

"_At what cost?" Sheik said, "Seven years of death! Of pain that is all my fault! So many people's blood lie on my hands…" Tears flowed down his cheeks, "And for years I didn't even realize it! I dived into a second life, forgetting the first! I'm a murderer!"_

"_Sheik…" Impa said slowly, "Don't worry… nobody blames you, it was an honest mistake."_

_"So what? I'm still at fault!" Sheik snapped, "If I could undo it all, I could!"_

_Undo it all…_

_Sheik froze… his eyes suddenly flashed multiple colors, with a massive explosion of power, he vanished, and Zelda took his place._

_**-Awaken, Sage of Time-**_

"_I can undo it all…" Zelda whispered… everything suddenly made sense to her. "I can…"_

"_Shei- Zelda? What happened?" Impa demanded._

"_I am the Time Sage… With my power guiding the other Six… I **can **undo it all." Zelda suddenly laughed, "And there will be no more blood on my hands…"_

* * *

"And now I've screwed up again… I took someone's life… **_deliberately" _**Sheik muttered as he walked through the main castle gate. "What now…? I can't undo it this time… Nayru wouldn't let me use my powers for such a small thing…" He pressed his hand against a stone wall. "I did it all for her." Kasuto, whom he was now one hundred percent sure about. But how to tell… 

The note she had given him. The one he had promised not to open unless he was sure on how he felt.

He ran all the way to his room, not even stopping when he shifted back into Zelda to avoid being questioned.

* * *

Malon looked at herself in the mirror. There was **something** different about her. Yet she couldn't pinpoint it. All she knew was that there was a nagging worry gnawing at the very edge of her mind. It just wouldn't leave her, even as she reassured herself that she was fine, it was just… there. "This is giving me a headache." She grumbled, annoyance entering her emotional state. Yet the feeling of worry was **still there!**

"Forget this." She said, spinning around and leaving her room. Other then that annoying feeling of worry she felt fine. Whatever strange affliction that had over come her seemed to be gone. As she moved downstairs, the worry got "louder" in a way. She began noticing it more, as it took over more and more of her mind. "Stop it!" She whispered. She finally entered the living room, where Talon could be seen pacing around the room. "Daddy! I'm awake now!" She said.

Talon turned to her, and almost instantly the feeling of worry was replaced by one of relief. "You're alright!" Her father exclaimed, rushing towards her. As he did the extra emotions in her head grew louder.

"Gah!" It suddenly became to much for Malon to handle as another splitting headache returned to her. "Daddy… please back away… I think you're giving me a headache somehow." She muttered, "I know it sounds insane, but it's true."

Talon stopped, his face showing confusion.

Malon suddenly felt confusion pressing against the back of her mind.

"Malon… is something wrong?" Talon asked her.

"Yeah… I think there is…" Malon muttered, "I think I'm going to go sing… that always calms me…" She dashed outside, "Sorry!" She called out.

Talon stood there for a moment… "Must be hormones." He said finally.

Zelda pulled the envelope out of her drawer. Inside was contained Kasuto's secret, one that she desperately wanted to know. "There's no turning back after this…" She tore open the seal, "I'll stick by her, no matter what though…" She whispered, as she unfolded the note.

_I don't care who you are. _

_I don't care what you are. _

_Nor do I care how the hell you got to be that way. _

_I love you._

"Kas…" Tears flowed down her cheeks, "I'm coming!" She stood up and ran, eager to reach Kasuto.

* * *

"What happened Kasuto?" Her boss asked her. 

"Just a scratch." She muttered, "That's all."

"I see… do you need any time off?" He looked at her.

Kasuto thought about it for a moment, "I don't think so. I'll just wear shirts with sleeves for a while." She smiled weakly.

"I see…. Well, I'll be going through the inventory, you just man the counter." Her boss turned and entered the back.

About half an hour passed by with Kasuto taking care of one or two customers.

When Zelda suddenly burst through the door.

"Zel?" Kasuto blinked, "Did you run all the way here? And why are you-" She stopped when Zelda suddenly hugged her.

"I'll never leave you alone." Zelda whispered, **_"Ever."_**

"Are you…" Kasuto felt her face flush.

"I want to be with you Kas." Zelda smiled, "I want to stay by your side, never letting you be unhappy. I want to see you when I wake up in the morning. I want to see you when I go to sleep."

"Zelda…" Kasuto looked into her dark blue eyes…

"Please… let me…" Zelda pleaded, "Let me stay with you."

"I…will…" Kasuto said quietly.

"Thank you…" Zelda whispered, slumping against Kasuto. Her eyes closed as she slipped into a light sleep.

"Zel…" Kasuto laughed, "You're so cute… Does this mean you… of course it does."

The door opened as a young man entered, "Um excuse me, I was wondering if you had…" He stared at them.

Kasuto blushed, "She's asleep." She said dumbly.

"I can see that." The man said dryly.

A moment passed as Kasuto tried to think of what to say.

"So… How may I help you?"


	9. Growing closer

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 9: Growing closer

Zelda opened her eyes, she found herself in a soft bed. The room she was in was sparse, filled with books and little else. Zelda thought about who would have a room like this… Only Kasuto came to her mind. Her face flushed as she realized that she was in Kasuto's room… **in her bed.**

"Bad thoughts Zelda… Bad thoughts." Zelda shook her head, "I should just go… out…" She smiled weakly as images of Kasuto flitted through her mind.

Zelda quietly exited the room, taking care to disturb as little as possible. She found herself in a small hallway with some stairs leading down. She quickly moved down the steps, and went through a door. Leading to the main room of the shop. She saw Kasuto behind the desk, she was wearing a loose turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans. She turned and smiled at Zelda when she noticed her presence.

"Hi there Zel." Kasuto said lightly, "You tired yourself out there."

Zelda blushed slightly, "Heh..." She looked at Kasuto, raising an eyebrow, "Do you ever wear any other color?" She asked, pointing to Kasuto's sweater. Which was, of course, a pale green color.

"Maybe. You just haven't seen it yet." Kasuto said in a sing-song voice.

"Cute." Zelda smirked.

"I know." Kasuto replied.

Zelda laughed, "You're horrible." She walked over to Kasuto, "It feels sorta unreal, you know?"

Kasuto nodded, "It does..." she placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

Zelda paused for a moment... a faint thought running through her mind. _Well... I need to tell her. Might as well be now..._ "I have something to tell you." Zelda looked into Kasuto's eyes.

"Hmm?" Kasuto blinked, "Is it important?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes. I'd say it is." She said seriously, "Kas... tell me, how old do you think I am?" she asked.

"Um, twelve, thirteen?" Kasuto shrugged, "You look to be about the same age as me."

Zelda smiled sadly, "Try nineteen."

"**_What?"_** Kasuto shouted in shock, "But how? What? That can't be..."

Zelda quickly continued, "Don't worry! I'll explain it! Just please don't ask me anything until after I'm done." She quietly silenced Kasuto and begun explaining everything. Ganondorf's rise to power. The Sages, Link, the great battle. And finally, the Seven Lost Years, where she turned back time to heal the world. It took about half an hour to explain it all. But she told Kasuto everything she could. By the end of it, the Gerudo was looking like she was in shock...

"Kasuto?" Zelda asked, "Are you..."

"That's... not possible." Kasuto whispered, "The Triforce is supposed to be a myth... wait... Shadow..."

"What?" Zelda shook her head, Kasuto did not seem to be taking this well.

"Shadow..." Kasuto looked up, "He said... that you hold the Triforce."

Zelda's eyes flashed with remembrance. A month ago... Zelda had done a truly foolish thing. Thinking that her life was no longer worth living, she had tried to kill herself. Only to discover that a holder of the Triforce cannot die by such means...

They are immortal, only leaving this world when they are truly satisfied with their life. Zelda still had much to live for, both for herself and others. So she could not die.

"You misheard him." Zelda said calmly, "I merely hold part of it." She held up her hand, letting the flash of gold light appear. "Nayru's crest, the Triforce of Wisdom. Remember, I told you that Ganondorf had the Triforce of Power." Zelda smiled, "Without this thing..." She pointed to the golden triangle, "Sheik wouldn't exist."

"Really?" Kasuto said, "So, it must be pretty important to you..."

"I guess so..." Zelda sighed, "Sometimes I wish I had never gotten it though."

"Don't say that!" Kasuto almost shouted, "He's part of you... you're part of him." Kasuto pulled Zelda into a hug. "You wouldn't be the person you are today if you hadn't gotten it."

Zelda flushed, "Thanks..." She smiled weakly, letting the now familiar change wash over her. For the first time in her life, she didn't dread, nor dislike, the change. For the very first time in her life... she welcomed the change.

"I love you." Sheik whispered, grinning from ear to ear. "Just thought you should know that."

Kasuto giggled, "Sure you do... you just want my body." She teased.

"Oh really?" Sheik laughed, "Well... I seem to have it!" He pulled her closer to him, holding Kasuto tightly.

"Oh what shall I do? I have this very cute brute grabbing me." Kasuto said lightly, "Maybe I should try and scare him away." She leaned in, kissing Sheik on the nose. "Boo."

"Heh, it'll take more then that to deter me!" Sheik said, his face a little flushed now.

"Kasuto... are you... oh my." Just then, Kasuto's boss came in.

Both youths looked at the adult; the strange Mask seller was giving them a look of pure amusement.

"Um..." Kasuto said slowly, "It's not what you think." She lied through her teeth.

"Please, Miss Lilla, restrain the fiery passions of young love until **_after_** work hours." Her boss said smirking.

"Um..." Kasuto muttered.

"Fortunately, I am closing shop early." the strange salesman said, "I have some business to attend to."

"Oh!" Kasuto sighed with relief.

"Yes. So be sure to take care." the man said, walking past them both.

The two youths looked at each other as he left.

"Well... that was interesting." Sheik smiled slightly.

Kasuto shook her head, "He always shows up when it's least expected." She paused, "It's odd... but as he was leaving I heard him mutter something. It sounded like 'stupid death god.'"

Sheik chuckled, "You probably misheard him."

"Yeah..." Kasuto nodded, "That's just silly.

* * *

Malon sighed with relief... no longer could she feel the biting presence of strange emotions. Now that she was out in the hay fields with no one else nearby.

What was happening to her? Malon had always felt close to people, always good at reading emotions. But now... she could **feel** other people's emotions... that was the only explanation she could think of!

"Can my life get any weirder?" Malon asked herself. Of course, a strange life was what she had expected when she had decided to follow Link a month ago... She had known that she would be probably seeing strange things. But **this!**

"What did I do to deserve this?" Malon sighed, "Is this some stupid new trial?" She asked nobody in particular... "Well... bring it on!"

She would beat this problem, or her name wasn't Malon Lon!

* * *

Sarae looked at the report she had gathered... She couldn't help but feel sorry for the kids, children didn't deserve to go through such things.

The Hyrulean Guard was responsible for upholding the rule of law in the Confederacy. They sought out the thieves, the murderers, the lowest products of society.

"Hmm… I think I should tell Lady Abbar about this." She said to herself, after all, it did involve her nephew. Besides, it would mean that she could meet one of the more famous Sheikah. Sure, Sarae wasn't in the Shadow Clan… but that didn't mean anything in these days.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do now?" Kasuto asked, as she and Sheik walked through the streets of the city.

Sheik shrugged, "How about we get some lunch." He smiled at her, "My treat."

"I'm fine with that." Kasuto rubbed her stomach, "Gimme food!"

"Demanding, aren't you." Sheik asked lightly.

"Yes. Now buy me food." Kasuto replied with mock seriousness.

"It's a date." Sheik wrapped one arms around Kasuto's waist, grinning from ear to ear.

Some of the adults walking by noticed the young couple, smiling as they saw the pure display of young love.

It's enough to make a person sick, if you aren't into sappy romance.

* * *

Impa was frustrated. After all, so far she had found nothing that could truly help her. It seemed that the OWR was nigh impenetrable. Yet she wouldn't give up...

"Um, Lady Abbar?" A quiet voice said.

"Huh?" Impa looked from her papers, there was a young Sheikah girl standing in her doorway. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um, hi." she smiled weakly, "My name's Sarae Duscan. I'm from the Moonlight Clan... and um, I have some papers for you. I'm in the Guard, you see." she said nervously.

Impa smiled slightly, "Thank you Miss Duscan." She said, "What exactly are they about?"

"Um, a Criminal Report... you're nephew was involved, so I thought it might be best to let you look it over." Sarae said quickly.

_What did Sheik do now..._ Impa thought with a slight groan, "Well, what does Sheikam have to do with it all?" she asked evenly.

"Oh!" Sarae shook her head, "He didn't cause any trouble, in fact, he's a bit of a hero." She smiled, "This poor girl... her name is Kasuto Lilla, she was attacked by some brutes..." She sighed, "They tried to rape her, but Sheikam fought them off."

"Kasuto?" Impa's eyes widened, "Let me see that report!" She quickly snatched the paperwork from Sarae's hands. Her eyes scanned over the report. "I see..." She said quietly after a moment. "Thank you, you can leave Miss Duscan."

"You're welcome." Sarae said as she quickly left.

Impa slumped down into her chair... there on a piece of paper... were some words that gave her what she needed, what she had been searching for...

_"Sheikam tells that one of the assailants attacked him. The attacker claimed to be a member of the OWR, a organization with suspected terrorist ties..."_

_

* * *

_

Malon took a deep breath, she was preparing herself.

Meditating was common in Hyrule, and in truth much of Torre, because it was essential to gaining proper control over the various powers that each race possesses. While some chose quiet, or solitude for their focus... Malon chose music; it was through singing that she gained the peace that came from meditation. Malon let the notes flow from her, letting the music take over. Malon felt a calm come over her as she sank into the song...

* * *

"I like this place!" Kasuto said cheerfully as she bit into her sandwich, "We should go here often." The restaurant they had gone to served very large sandwiches, with lots of filling. Kasuto, it seemed, liked meat, a lot

"Sure thing." Sheik smirked, they were both sitting at a table set in an outdoor courtyard. The sights of the city were just behind them... not that the two were paying any attention to anything other then each other.

Kasuto sighed with happiness, "This is great, you know?"

Sheik nodded in agreement. Yet... there was a nagging in the back of his mind... telling him that he should be working on the problem on hand. But he shoved that thought back. Now was the time for him to spend time with Kasuto, he could work later.

Then Kasuto seemed to notice something "Wut dut?" she said with a mouthful of meat, "Is dit impe?"

"Please swallow your food..." Sheik shook his head, normally Kasuto was so polite, but when she ate all rules seemed forgotten.

Kasuto swallowed the food in her mouth, grinning sheepishly. "Is that Impa?" she repeated, pointing behind her.

"Huh?" Sheik turned around, and sure enough, Impa was marching though the streets, a distracted look on her face. There were some papers clutched in her hand, not appearing to be paying any attention to the world around her. Sheik had never seen Impa quite like that before. "Odd... I wonder where she's going."

"Why don't we ask her?" Kasuto asked.

Sheik shook his head, "Impa probably pretty busy right now. I don't think she's want us to bother her."

Kasuto smirked, "Well then, let's follow her and see what's she's doing first hand." She let out a mysterious giggle.

Sheik groaned, "Kas... why? It's not like it's something big..."

Kasuto shrugged, "I'm to damn curious for my own good." She winked.

"Fine, fine, we'll see what the big deal is." Sheik muttered, _This girl's going to be the death of me... I can tell. _

_

* * *

_

Their little trip took them though the city, towards the less crowded parts. Soon the houses became larger, and more expensive looking.

"Nice looking." Kasuto commented, looking at the grand houses.

"This is the wealthier part of the city." Sheik explained.

"Neat." Kasuto ran her hand over a stone wall, "Know anybody here?"

Sheik nodded, "Somewhat. Most of them... you know, parties at the Castle, things like that. I'm not really close friends with anybody from here." He shook his head, "I've never fit in with high society really."

"I bet." Kasuto grinned.

Impa finally stopped in front of the most expensive looking house in the area. She looked at it for a moment, before clenching her fists and walking briskly towards the door. Sheik of course, knew who this house belonged to...

"Nice. I doubt this is where she lives though." Kasuto said, "What do you think?"

Sheik coughed, "This house belongs to my... uncle, Andire."

Kasuto blinked, "You have an uncle?" She frowned, "How come you've never mentioned it?"

Sheik coughed, "He's a very... private person." He looked the other way, "Besides, he actually lives in Windfall, to the south. He's only visiting."

"That's his place for **_visiting?"_** Kasuto said in shock. "I'd hate to see what his actual house is!" She grinned, "You're house is still bigger though." She giggled.

"I guess it is." Sheik shook his head.

"By the way, why is the Castle over on the other side of town? Wouldn't it make more sense for it to be built over near all these places?" Kasuto suddenly asked.

Sheik nodded, "It was, once. But then the whole Castle got destroyed in the War of Unification. It was the last major thing to happen in the war before Princess Maria died, brining out the end of the War. The new Castle was built closer to the city walls and made open to all races. Plus it made quick travel to the Marketplace a lot easier."

"Oh." Kasuto replied, she then looked up and noticed that Impa was now at the door, pounding on it._ Looks like following her isn't an option. _Kasuto knew what she was doing. Here, on the outskirts of the city, there were few people. Here she could be alone with Sheik very easily.

Which is exactly what she wanted.

* * *

"Let me in dammit!" Impa shouted as she slammed her fist against the overly ornate door. She felt about ready to kick it down. She drew back her fist, ready to punch it down.

Then the door opened. Andire was standing at the door, a very confused look on his face. "What the hell do you want Sheikah?" He asked her in that self-righteous tone.

"We need to talk. Now!" Impa hissed, "So let me in before I enter by force." If looks could kill, Andire would have been a pile of ash at this point.

Andire paused, as if to consider her demand, "Very well, I shall count this as the favor I owe you."

Impa was fine with that, and walked inside. The whole house was sterile... it was almost unnatural how clean it was. But that didn't matter, not at all.

They went into the living room, filled with many shelves of books. "Well?" Andire asked, "What is it that is so important?"

Impa responded by punching him in the stoumach.

"You **_bastard!"_** Impa spat.

* * *

Sheik suddenly felt two hands grab his arms, for a moment he panicked, but before his combat instincts could kick in he realized it was Kasuto. The Gerudo spun him around, pushing him into a shadowy corner. He didn't resist, why should he? Once they were not plainly visible, Kasuto looked straight into his eyes. Sheik was surprised at the number of emotions running through Kasuto's eyes. Joy, admiration, wanting... lust... and hunger, for something other then food.

"You belong to me." She said, in an utterly serious tone. The way she said it... it was clear that she was stating it as a fact, one which no one could ever deny. And amazingly... Sheik found himself realizing that she was right... it **was** a fact. Kasuto then wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his.

To Sheik's credit, he retained higher brain functions for a whole ten seconds.

* * *

"Umph!" Andire stumbled back at the blow, "What was that for Sheikah! I'll have you- urk!" Andire suddenly felt Impa's hand wrap around his neck.

"Shut the **_fuck_** up Andire!" Impa shouted, "You thought you were clever, hiding it from everyone the whole time huh? Well guess what? You slipped up!" Impa threw Andire against the wall, smiling as he slumped to the ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Andire muttered as he stood up.

"Oh spare me." Impa snapped, "I'm not an idiot, you know. It was only a matter of time before you slipped up. You're just really unlucky it was me who found out." She grabbed Andire's arm and pulled him right up to her face. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?" she sneered.

* * *

Sheik pulled Kasuto close to her. She could feel his body pressed against hers, it was wonderful. Sheik was now putting his all into the kiss, and Kasuto was loving every minute of it.

"Mmm..." Kasuto whispered in-between lip-locks, "You taste good..." She moved her hands around, trying to take in every piece of Sheik she could. "Don't let go..."

"I won't..." Sheik muttered as he ran his hand through Kasuto's hair, "...ever."

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Andire growled.

"A boy... who caused trouble for some associates of yours." Impa hissed, "You... I never thought you could stoop so low until today."

"What? Why are you suddenly so angry about this now?" Andire sounded confused, "Have you finally gone ins-"

Impa shoved the papers she had brought with her into his face, "Read them, you scum." She ordered.

* * *

Sheik's hands began running up and down Kasuto's waist. Her body... just barely beginning to become a woman's... was the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

"Ahh..." Kasuto gasped when Sheik moved his hand over her stomach, barely brushing against the bottom of her breasts, a wonderful feeling of warmth ran through her body... She grabbed him and kissed him even harder. "Mmm... more..."

* * *

Andire glared at Impa from over the papers, "What is this about?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Impa shouted, "You, asked me about my nephew... and then I find my nephew was involved with some brutes! Coincidence? I think not!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Andre muttered.

"Let me spell it out for you." Impa growled, "A girl was assaulted, they would have raped her... if Sheik hadn't saved her. Just **_minutes _**later you come to me... saying that he's caused trouble for you! Those monsters are part of the OWR!"

Andire's eyes widened slightly... "What was this girls name?" He asked.

"Kasuto, the sweetest little Gerudo anybody could hope to meet." Impa snapped, "A kind and gentle soul... one that **_never_**deserves such fates!"

Andire thought about this for a moment... "I doubt it's possible for a Gerudo, of all people, to get raped." He said simply.

Impa punched him again

* * *

Kasuto moaned with delight as Sheik's hand slipped under her shirt, She had never before felt another human beings tough like this before... the stories the adults told the children back in Gerudo Valley were true... there was **nothing **better then the comforting embrace of a lover...

Wait...

"No farther." Kasuto said simply, "We're not ready for more."

Sheik paused, suddenly snapping back to reality. His face became beet red when he realized what Kasuto was saying. "OK..." He said, he sounded relieved, yet there was a slight hint of disappointment. "Heh, I agree with you on that."

Kasuto smiled, "Of course! I'm always right." She giggled... before she began kissing him again, savoring his taste...

* * *

**_"Shut up!"_** Impa screamed, "You have no right to spew out those hateful things!"

Andire narrowed his eyes at her, "You're exceeding your bounds." He snapped.

"As if." Impa rolled her eyes, "Andire... the Captain of the Guard is a personal friend of mine. I could beat you till you were bloody and nothing would happen to me." She smiled nastily, "But why waste my energy? I know now Andire... you're in league with the OWR, and believe me, I'll make sure your life is hell because of it."

Andire smirked, "So what? What proof do you have? All you have is circumstantial evidence. That's not enough to prove membership in an organization. Besides... the One Right Way is a perfectly legal group."

"They're terrorists and assassins!" Impa shouted in Andire's face.

Andire was silent for a moment... before laughing, "You're still obsessed about that! I can't believe it. Even after eleven years... you just don't give it up." Andire shook his head.

"How can you speak of the death of **_your sister_** so casually." Impa hissed.

* * *

The burning passions that had consumed the two just a short while ago had cooled. Now both were settling into a soft embrace. All was quiet...

"That was... different." Sheik said, as he ran his hand through Kasuto's hair.

"Get used to it." Kasuto mock-growled, "I **_own_** you now." She ruffled his hair. "And watch out... I'm going to claim you as Zelda too."

"Should I be scared." Sheik smirked.

"Oh yes, watch out..." Kasuto gave him that hungry look, "I **_will _**get you... and soon." She kissed him again.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Sheik laughed.

* * *

Andire looked at Impa, for a long moment there was silence. "Marial was a fool." He said simply, "She was a fool for marrying that moron Harikan, she was a fool for falling for the lies people like **_you _**peddle."

"She was a good person... and would have been a great Queen... if people like **_you_** hadn't cut her life short!" Impa snapped.

"Please." Andire rolled his eyes, "Terris Mortil was a lone killer, he committed suicide shortly after the assassination of Marial. There is **_no _**evidence that the OWR had anything to do with him."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Impa said slowly, "Nothing at all... so clean... to clean." Impa narrowed his eyes, "I know for a fact that he was a member of your group."

"So now you're calling it **_my _**group? I'm somewhat flattered that you think so highly of me!" Andire said mockingly, "Sheikah, you have no proof, nothing. All you have is a little hunch... and besides, even if I **_am_** a member, it's not illegal." Andire smirked, "Now get off my property."

Impa glared at him with more hate that Andire had ever seen on her face before, then she turned and left. He stood there for a second, sitting down in a chair once he heard the front door slam shut.

"Goddesses... that was difficult." He whispered.

* * *

"Huh?" Kasuto looked up and saw Impa leaving the house, "Eep!" The two youths scrambled away from each other, somehow managing to look as if they hadn't been making out a few minutes ago.

Impa walked past them, still having that frustrated look on her face, but then she spotted them. "You're both safe!" She said and ran over to the two.

"Impa?" Sheik asked, "Is something wrong?"

Impa stopped, a worried look running over her. "It's... nothing." She sighed, "I'm just so worried... this whole thing... how do we stop it? How do we make sure that none of what you," she nodded to Kasuto, "saw ever happened?"

Sheik gulped... He looked at Kasuto for a moment, she instantly understood. "Don't worry Impa, things will work out." He smiled weakly, "We'll meet you at the Castle."

Impa sighed, she looked so tired... "Thank you, I'm truely grateful to know you, Sheikam." She continued on her walk.

"Come on Kasuto." Sheik said, "We're going to need Malon's help now, so we're off to Lon Lon."

"Right." Kasuto nodded seriously, she knew now, that playtime was over. The two had had their fun.. but now it was time.

Soon they would infiltrate the One Right Way.


	10. The Calm before the Storm

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 10: The Calm before the Storm

The final echoes of the music faded. It was a common pleasure to the various workers of Lon Lon. The soft, beautiful tones emitted by the heir to the ranch were truly sounds to hear. Many of the ranch hands commented on her, wondering what she would be like once she reaches adulthood. The young girl had been singing for hours, it seemed. But now it appeared that her inspiration had faded.

It was a pity, really, that the girl was still a child (and rather strange, at that) otherwise some of the younger fieldworkers would have shown some interest in her.

Not that the girl knew or cared about any of that. She was to busy wrestling with her own problems. Which, compared to the dilemma of an interesting person being too young, was a lot more important.

* * *

Malon let out a relived sigh. There was nothing better then some relaxing singing to clear her mind and thoughts. She now had a small grip on these new senses. While she doubted if she was thinking hard about anything else the control would fade. It was strangely quiet; the only sounds in the fields were the sounds of horses. She was in her element. 

Though it was getting dark though. "I should try that new trick out!" Malon smiled, holding out her hands. She whispered the incantation, gathering the mana needed for the spell **_"Light Orb!"_** The glowing ball of light formed in her hands. "Alright!" She cheered, "Another victory for Malon!"

Then it started to grow. The ball of light soon grew to the size of a large melon. "What's going on?" Malon tried to force down the ball, but she couldn't do anything. It just kept on growing. Faster and faster, until it looked ready to burst.

"Oh… shit." Malon muttered, as she closed her eyes just a second before her vision filled with white.

* * *

They were on the road to Lon Lon. First they had headed to the Castle, where they had gotten Sheik's horse. They were now riding towards the great Ranch. 

Marial was a beautiful horse, pure white. Everything about her screamed grace and power. Kasuto could hardly believe that Sheik could control her, let along keep the young Gerudo from falling off.

Then again, Kasuto was holding on by grasping Sheiks waist, and was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. She grinned as she gripped him tighter for a second. _Oh Kas, you naughty girl!_ she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sheik asked.

"Nothing." Kasuto replied lightly, "So, how much longer until we reach Malon's place?"

Sheik shrugged, "We passed into the Lon Family's land a while ago. It's just a matter of time before we reach their house."

"Wait…" Kasuto looked around, "Just how much land does Malon's family own?"

Sheik looked around, "Well, I'd say that from the central house, Talon Lon owns three maletoe surrounding it."

Kasuto's eyes widened, "That's a lot of land! Larger then my hometown! How rich is Malon?"

Sheik shook his head, "The Lon family is an old Noble Family, from back when such titles mattered. Though they always were one of the least wealthy of the nobility. The ranch is all they own." He turned to her and grinned, "Though, that's really enough, isn't it?"

Kasuto nodded slowly, "Wait… how rich are **_you?"_**

Sheik blushed, "I don't really want to talk about it…"

Kasuto grinned, "Oh really…" She wanted to try something new out. "Please?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Oh come on…" Sheik muttered, facing forward again, as if Marial needed guiding.

"Pretty please?" Kasuto started rubbing against Sheik, "I really really want to know."

"Err…" Sheik turned to face her, "Could you please stop that?"

Kasuto had him in her trap. Instantly she pouted her lips and widened her eyes. She began to make soft whimpering noises. "Pwetty pwetty pwease?" She asked in a childish voice.

"Gah… erk…" Sheik stuttered… his face was now pure red. "I- Um- Err- Oh fine! Damn you and your adorable features!"

"Thank you. Now speak." Kasuto instantly returned to normal.

Sheik faced forward again and sighed… "Fine. I received a small island of the coast of Labrynna for my tenth birthday."

"Cool!" Kasuto squealed, "You must be **_really_** rich!"

"Can we not talk about this?" Sheik muttered, "I'm not used to having any money. It makes me uncomfortable to have this much."

"Oh…" Kasuto suddenly felt guilty, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Sheik said gently, "I understand you're curious."

Suddenly, the darkening sky suddenly lit up again. As off in the distance a very bright white light shone. The piercing glare shone for a few seconds, before fading as quickly as it came.

Sheik, Kasuto, and even the horse stared for a moment.

"What the fuck was that?" Kasuto asked slowly.

"I think it came from Malon's house." Sheik continued to stare. "I don't think anything blew up…"

Kasuto pressed her hand against her forehead, "It looked like a Light Orb spell. But why would **_anyone_** make a spell that big?"

For a moment they both pondered this.

"Malon?" Kasuto asked dully.

"Malon." Sheik urged Marial to move foreword again.

* * *

They had reached Lon Lon, and Kasuto could not believe that Malon lived there! The place was huge, with enough buildings to house at least a hundred people. "And Malon's dad needs this much space to run his business?" 

"Pretty much." Zelda answered, "Lon Lon is the largest supplier of horses in Hyrule. It's also a big source of Dairy and other animal products."

"Oh." Kasuto nodded… "Wait a minute! When did you change!"

Zelda turned to her and smirked, "A few minutes ago, didn't you notice Kas?" Laughing at Kasuto's baffled look, she continued, "I'm slightly taller as now, plus my hair's lighter." They stopped at the main gate.

"Good girl." Zelda petted her horse, as she jumped off it.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kasuto waved her arms in a panic, without Zelda to help her keep her balance she suddenly stumbled off. With a quiet thud she fell off Marial and hit the ground. The horse let out a grunt at the Gerudo, slightly annoyed that someone would fall off her.

"So much for the stereotype of all Gerudo being master horse riders." Zelda said lightly.

"Oh shut up." Kasuto pulled herself off the ground

"Who's there?" A sharp voice demanded, a moment later a man Zelda recognized came out.

"Who are you two?" Ingo demanded.

Zelda paused for a moment, "We're friends of Malon." She answered, "Can we see her?"

Ingo sighed, "Are you as weird as her?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing is as weird as her." Kasuto smiled slightly.

"True… she nearly burned everyone's eyes out today." Ingo shook his head, "She's in her room." He pointed to a nice looking house, "She's in there. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have work to do." He walked briskly past them.

Zelda blinked, "Odd… the last time I met him…"

"What?" Kasuto glanced at her.

Zelda sighed, "I guess he just doesn't like Sheikah." She shrugged, "Come on, let's go see Malon.

"What about Marial?" Kasuto asked, pointing to the horse.

"She's trained not to wander." Zelda walked up to the door, Kasuto quickly caught up.

As they knocked on the door both of them realized something.

_Crap!_ Zelda thought, _What if Talon recognizes me? We've met a few times before!_ Before she could try changing, however, the door opened.

"Hello there." Talon peered down at the two girls, and for the first time in her life Kasuto felt small. This man was **huge** Yet, despite that he gave them a gentle smile, "What brings two young girls here at this hour?"

"Um," Kasuto said uneasily, "We're here to see Malon. It's really important. Can we see her, please?"

Talon smiled, "Of course." His eyes shined gently, "It's so nice to see Malon finally make friends her own age."

Zelda decided not to point out that Link, Saria, and her were actually a fair bit older then Malon. Mainly because that would require some explaining that she **really** didn't want to deal with.

"Come on, I'll show you to her room." Talon let them inside.

"Thank you, Mr. Lon." Kasuto said.

* * *

Malon rested in her bedroom. She had taken some care to make sure it was dark. Her eyes were still somewhat sensitive to light. 

Her door opened, "Malon? Someone is here to see you." A small bit of light entered her room.

"Ack! The light! It **_burns!" _**Malon said dramatically.

"That's enough of the theatrics." Talon said lightly.

"It still stings." Malon closed her eyes, "Be gone!" She giggled.

"Good luck." Talon said, shutting the door.

"You are an unbelievable person." Malon heard Kasuto's voice said.

"Perhaps." Malon smiled, "I can't really see you, what's up?"

"What happened?" Zelda's voice asked.

"I tried to cast Light Orb." Malon grinned sheepishly.

There was a pause.

"You're kidding." Kasuto said, "You couldn't do this?" A ball of white light formed in front of her hand.

Malon hissed and shielded her eyes.

"Turn it down Kas." Zelda formed a ball of dim red light. It cast the whole room into a red tint; the light was very easy on the eyes.

Malon smiled, "Thank you. That's much better."

Kasuto put her hands on her hips, "Why the hell are you allowed to cast magic?" She gave her a slight glare.

Zelda placed a hand on Kasuto's shoulder, "Malon's still learning."

Kasuto sighed, "But when I learned magic the problem was that I couldn't get the spell to work. Not to have them blow up!"

Malon giggled, "But explosions are fun!" She laughed.

Zelda bopped Malon on the back of the head, "Don't make me lose my sympathy." She cleared her throat, "Now, each person has their own problems with learning magic. Most people share two common problems: Lack of control, and lack of Mana reserves. Now, you have great natural control Kasuto. But you lack reserves, that and a bit of self confidence." She winked at Kasuto, who blushed. "Now Malon here," She pointed to the farm girl, "Has **_incredible_** reserves. At the same time, she has no control. So her problem is that they tend to… backfire." She patted Malon on the head.

"Your powers of deduction are amazing." Malon said dryly.

"I'm amazing, aren't I?" Zelda said with a flourish.

"How do you know that?" Kasuto asked.

Zelda nodded sagely, "I had the same problem, tons of mana, no control. Impa used a unique method to get me to learn." She grinned viscously, "She locked me into the Shadow Temple and refused to let me leave until I learned control."

"The Shadow Temple?" Malon's eyes widened, "You went into an Elemental Temple? What was it like?"

Zelda sighed, "The Shadow Temple isn't the most… pleasant thing for non Sheikah. Heck, it's still unnerving for a Sheikah!" She grinned, "I learned control in a week."

Malon smiled, she couldn't help but enjoy the company of these two. Not only that, but there was something very different about them now. Before there had been some tension between them. Neither of them had even noticed it, the uneasiness that had kept them apart. Yet now, it was gone. The two were acting freely around each other, with nothing to stop them. For a moment Malon felt a harsh emotion… but then it quickly faded before she could even figure out what it was. So all she felt was happiness. "So, what brings you two here?"

Zelda nodded, "Right… down to business." She was worried, Malon could feel her nervousness. "We need to start infiltrating the OWR, soon."

Kasuto nodded, "We kinda need you to provide Zel with more backup." She sighed, "Because I'm just not enough…" A rush of sadness came from Kasuto.

Malon just nodded, "That sounds fine. So my job would be to help you escape if all hell breaks loose?"

"That sounds about right." Zelda laughed softly.

"Alright, so the basic plan is this. Zel here sneaks into the bastards place. Tricks the bastards, gathers enough information from the bastards to throw the bastards in jail. Meanwhile, me and you will be standing guard at strategic points around Bastard HQ. If the bastards somehow find out that Zel is tricking them then, as she runs to find a safe place to become Sheik, we'll blast them." Kasuto said this all very seriously, "Any questions?"

"One," Malon said, "Could you have possibly used the word 'bastard' any **_more_** in that?"

"The answer is yes. If you want I'll give you the uncensored version." Kasuto winked.

"No. Just, no." Zelda placed a hand on Kasuto's shoulder, "We don't want to hear your obscenity filled tirade against the OWR… at the moment."

Malon laughed, "OK, that's cute." She waved her hand, and instantly the lights in her room turned on, making the room fully lit. "I think my eyes are better."

"Ack!" Kasuto winced from the sudden bright light and covered her eyes for a moment, "Damn your Hylian eyes!" A second later she pulled her arms away, "Very cute Malon."

"I know." Malon winked, "Anyway, I just want to know what brought you people here? I mean, you could have waited 'till tomorrow."

Zelda suddenly became very fascinated by a wall. "It's just… I talked to Impa today, and she looked so stressed. So worried. I haven't seen her like that since- Um, since-" She stumbled, as if trying to figure out what to say.

But Malon had a pretty good idea, "Since Ganondorf?" Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to stare at Malon. "Link told me about it. Is that OK?" Zelda looked pale for a moment, before nodding. "Ah." Malon noticed that Kasuto didn't show any shock from hearing that. _So she knows too._ There was now only one thing left to do. "Well, you girls want to spend the night?"

"Sure." Zelda shrugged, "It's not like I haven't spent a night outside the castle before."

"Why not?" Kasuto smiled.

"Alright!" Malon grinned, "Sleepover!"

Zelda and Kasuto looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Oh, one more thing." Malon held up a finger, "The two of you are sleeping in different beds, **_at least."_**

"What?" Zelda blinked, "What's with that rule?"

"Because." Malon one eye and wiggled her finger, "I don't want to be kept up as the two of you do stuff." She smirked with satifaction when she saw the two become beet red. To her further delight, they then just nodded in agreement. "So you agree with my reasoning?" They both nodded again. "So you **_do_** want to have a go at each other in bed."

"Gah!" Zelda fell back, **_"Malon!"_** she shouted, while Kasuto just giggled.

* * *

Impa slumped down into her chair. She was tired and frustrated. Why did any of this have to happen? 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Impa muttered to herself, "Why can't the world just leave this place alone!" In frustration she punched the wall behind her. Her fist making a small hole in the stone wall, "Hasn't Hyrule gone through enough!" She leaned forward and laid her head against her desk.

"Impa?" Edward entered the room, "Are you OK?"

Impa glanced up from her position. "Oh I'm just fine." She said sarcastically.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing that the stress is getting to you as well?"

"Oh no, it got to me ages ago." Impa smiled mirthlessly, "I am now insane."

Edward looked at her, "OK…" he sighed, "Well, can't say that I blame you… though you've been insane for years." He winked at her.

Impa let out a real smile, "Thanks." It seemed that Edward still had at least some sense of humor left.

"By the way," Edward held up an envelope, "I found this, it's addressed to you." He set it down in front of her.

"Thank you." Impa opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

_Going out, might be gone all night. Be back tomorrow at most._

_-Zelda._

Impa laughed at the note, "Why am I not surprised?" She handed the note to Edward, "Look."

Edward read over it, "By the Goddesses, what **_is_** that girl thinking?"

"A lot." Impa smiled, "She's incredibly hard to predict. But everything she does has some reason."

"I know." Edward set down the note, "It's just that's she's still a child. Yet she insists on taking the world on her shoulders." He sighed, "It's like one day she was a young girl. The next she was an adult in a young girl's body."

"That sounds about right." Impa said, "Hey, remember when Zelda first tried using magic?" She sat up.

Edward laughed at the memory, "How could I forget? She was the sweetest little six year old you ever did see. The poor girl, she slipped into the library and tired to learn a spell… what did she try to learn again? All I know is that she somehow made the whole castle very attractive to wildlife." He smiled, "I had never seen so many wild cucco pecking at anything before!"

Impa laughed, "She was trying to learn a spell to change matter… I still want to know how she did that."

"Me too." Edward said, "Hey Impa. How about we go somewhere. We need a break, just for a while."

Impa smiled weakly, "A break is good." She stood up, "How about some dinner?"

"I'm fine with that!" Edward grinned.

* * *

Both Zelda and Kasuto were now experiencing the strange experience known as a "sleepover." Malon had instantly gathered various snacks and squealed in delight multiple times. 

The two girls just stood there, staring. While Malon rushed around like a Deku Scrub on a sugar high. "Wow." Kasuto muttered.

"She's something else, isn't she? Talon walked up to them.

"That she is…" Zelda said.

"What are your names anyway?" Talon looked at them both, "I don't think I've met you two before."

"Oh, I'm Zelda, and this is Kasuto," Zelda answered without thinking.

"Zelda?" Talon raised an eyebrow, "That's not a common name."

"Urk." Zelda froze as she realized what she had said, "I'm Zelda… err…"

"Ruzantaze." Kasuto said quickly.

"Yeah, Zelda Ruzantaze." Zelda nodded quickly.

"And I'm Kasuto Lilla." Kasuto said.

"Well, pleased to meet you both." Talon said in that gentle voice of his

"Come on!" Malon suddenly grabbed both girls and ran off, "We have chatting to do!"

Talon chuckled, "You'd think Malon had found the greatest thing in the world." He commented as he saw his happy daughter, "Then again, maybe she has."

* * *

"Ruzantaze?" Zelda asked Kasuto. 

The Gerudo shrugged, "It was the first thing I thought of."

"It sounds weird." Zelda pouted.

"Well, all that matters is that Mr. Lon doesn't realize that he's hosting a princess." Kasuto patted Zelda on the back.

Malon placed her arms around both of them, "Dad's not dumb. He'll figure it out eventually… oh well! Let's just have fun tonight!" She pulled away and plopped down onto her bed, spreading out.

Zelda couldn't smile; Malon's feelings were always so infectious. One couldn't resist it for long, you would soon be in the same room "Well, now what?" she folded her arms.

"Well, I have one question for you." Malon's eyes had a glint in them. Of course, Zelda hadn't been around Malon long enough, or else she would have run screaming from the instant that glint appeared. "What do you do about underwear?"

Zelda nearly fell to the ground at the question, "Wait, **_what?"_**

"What do you do about underwear?" Malon said, completely serious, "Do they come with the change? If so how did you set that up? Or do you just keep on whatever you're wearing when you change?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Zelda whined, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Malon, "What I have as underwear really isn't your business."

Kasuto then calmly walked up to Zelda. She looked the princess over for a moment, before reaching out and squeezing Zelda's chest. "She ain't wearing a bra."

Zelda stood there; it almost looked as if all color had faded from her body with the look of shock. Finally she spoke, "Did you just **_grope_** me?"

"Yeah." Kasuto shrugged, "It's only fair right? You got a pretty good idea of what I felt like earlier today." She smiled.

It should be noted that Malon, by this point, was rolling on the ground laughing.

Zelda made a strange gurgling sound in response to that. "But… you don't go doing stuff like that, or **_talking_** about it, in front of other people!"

"Um, why?" Kasuto looked confused, "It's no big deal. It's not like Malon is an innocent little thing."

Zelda sighed, "Sorry… I'm just a little nervous about stuff like that. Though," She laughed softly, "I should probably expect stuff like that with a Gerudo."

"Yup. We're horny little gals." Kasuto giggled, "So get used to it."

"You two have an interesting relationship!" Malon popped up, "I'm glad I helped make it what it is today!" That evil glint came to her eye again, "Though I wish that I could have been there for the make-out scene."

"No." Both Zelda and Kasuto said after a moments pause.

* * *

It was a small tavern called by the name of _The Sleeping Dragon._ Located in an obscure corner of Castle City it had a small of loyal group of customers. 

Two of those customers were quite well known, yet none of the other regulars treated them any different. For they had been coming to this tavern just as long as the others. One was a tall, very strong looking Hylian man. Wearing a dark red work shirt and black pants. His dark brown hair tied back into a small ponytail. He and the other regular, a Sheikah woman, were doing what old friends are wont to do. Talk about the past.

"Remember when I first joined the army?" Edward asked, taking a sip of his drink. (Non-Alcoholic, neither of them wanted to get drunk tonight.)

"Do I?" Impa smiled, "You were, what, sixteen? You had just signed up and I was in charge of training you and the rest of the new guys."

"I was scared shitless." Edward chuckled, "Here was Impa Abbar, hero of the War of the Southern Gods. And here was me, Edward Lilla, some nobody who decided to join the army."

"I say you did pretty well for a nobody, **_Sir_** Lilla." Impa took a bite of her bread.

"Perhaps. Who would have thought we would have become friends?" Edward shook his head, "Very unlikely."

"Yet it happened." Impa smiled.

"Hey Impa." Edward looked at her, "Why did you quit the military? You were at the height of your career."

Impa sighed, "I was tired of life in the army. I wanted to do something else. So I took a job in the government, but eventually I grew somewhat bored with that. So I asked Marial if I could help take care of her daughter." Impa took a gulp of her drink, "They made me Zelda's nursemaid and bodyguard right then and there. I thought taking care of a princess would be an easy task, much more relaxing then military life." She grinned, "I was a damn fool."

Edward laughed, "Children are the most difficult thing the Goddesses throw at you."

"And the most rewarding…" Impa closed her eyes in remembrance, "Zelda became the daughter I never had." She smiled sadly, "What with me never finding the right man."

"There's still time, don't despair." Edward comforted his friend, "I have another question though… why did you never visit me after we parted ways? When you went to the Castle and I went to Gerudo Valley and married Kilya."

Impa looked very uncomfortable for a moment, "I just… I… I kept on putting it off, thinking I could go visit you later. Until it was too late." She sighed, "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms though, did we?"

"No." Edward looked into his glass, "Oh well, that's all in the past now." He held up his glass, "Here's to a good future."

"To a good future." Impa held up her own.

Andire climbed into his bed, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

For tomorrow would be the day when the final preparations would be complete… and nothing would be able to prevent his dreams from coming true after that.

_**

* * *

Authors Note: Alright, I've already done this for TOoE, so I might as well do it here! If you read this story, please leave a review. It doesn't have to be much, just a sign that you know this story exists.**_


	11. The Beginning

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 11: The Beginning…

Zelda yawned as she sleepily opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the ground on a large mat. She sat up and stretched out. Looking around, she could see Kasuto curled up in a large chair. "Heh." She walked over to her. "Morning Kas." Zelda leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Nnn…" Kasuto opened her eyes, she smiled sleepily. "I like the view."

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Zelda pulled Kasuto up.

"Then we…" Kasuto looked away, "… try to stop those people."

"Not try." Zelda brushed her fingers against Kasuto's cheek, "We **_will_** stop the future that you saw."

Kasuto clasped Zelda's hand, pressing it against her cheek. "I can't help it. I'm just so scared. I've been trying not to think about it, but I'm just over my head!" She closed her eyes as tears leaked down over their hands. "I don't know how you handle it."

Zelda stared at Kasuto… "I don't really know. I guess it's just part of who I am."

"Who are you?" Kasuto asked, "Do you know yet?" She sighed, "When we first met… you seemed so confident. So sure of everything." She pulled down their hands, looking at them. "How quickly I realized that you are as fragile as me."

Zelda shivered, there was something different about the way Kasuto was speaking, she was speaking from the very depths of her soul.

"When you just… gave up on everything." Kasuto fell silent for a moment, a look of intense pain on her face. "I was more afraid then, then I had ever been." She looked Zelda straight in the eyes.

Zelda gasped at what she saw in Kasuto's eyes. There was a deep pain within those golden depths. She didn't know what had happened to her little Gerudo, but it must have been horrible. To hear Kasuto say that something she had done was worse then everything else pierced her to the core.

"So… can you tell me who you are?" Kasuto asked quietly.

Zelda blushed faintly, "Kasuto, I-"

The door burst open, "Hey! You're both up!" Malon said loudly, "Come on! We've been waiting for hours!"

"Gak!" Zelda flushed, "Malon! Do you have to…"

"Huh?" Malon tilted her head to the side, "Did I do something?"

"Nothing." Zelda sighed.

"Well, come on! The sun is up and the breakfast is cold!" Malon grabbed both girls by the arms, "You two sleep way to late, you know that?"

As Malon dragged them, Kasuto caught sight of a clock, "Malon… it's Eight o'clock… what time do you get up?"

"Oh about Five." Malon said casually, "Sometimes earlier if there's a lot of work to be done."

There was a moment of silence as Zelda and Kasuto computed that comment.

"This girl is insane." Kasuto said with wide eyes.

* * *

"Ah, good morning." Talon nodded as the three girls came down, "How are you ladies this morning."

"How do you people live waking up at Five A.M.?" Kasuto asked incredulously.

Talon laughed, "You get used to it Miss Lilla." He pulled out two plates pancakes from a refrigerator, "Sorry about it being cold, but I cooked them hours ago."

"Food!" Kasuto grabbed a plate "Syrup… I want syrup!"

"Here." Talon handed Kasuto a bottle, "Enjoy." He smiled as Zelda took her breakfast with a bit more restraint. "So, how did you two meet Malon?"

"She jumped me." Kasuto muttered as she downed her pancakes.

"That sounds about right." Zelda chuckled.

Talon laughed, "Malon says that the three of you have something important to do today. You should have seen her rush around this morning. She was so eager to finish her chores before you two woke up."

Malon flushed, "Daddy…" She smiled weakly.

"Thanks Malon." Zelda patted Malon on the back, "You're considerate, if nothing else." She winked.

"Thanks…" Malon turned away, blushing.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to your games." Talon gave his daughter a hug, then turned and went outside, whistling a cheerful tune.

"Well." Malon smiled as Talon shut the door behind him, "Let's go be heroes!" She laughed for a second, before suddenly giving Zelda a very serious look. "But first…" She grabbed Zelda by the shoulders, pulling her down onto a couch, "You need to get some more feminine clothing on." She casually pulled out the "clothing" they had bought the other day. (Kasuto still refused to acknowledge those strips of cloth as clothing.)

"Well, let's begin Princess." Malon grinned evilly, "You, Miss Lilla! Out!"

"What?" Kasuto blinked, "Why?"

"Because Zelda here will be getting naked!" Malon said lightly.

"Why do you get to stay?" Zelda asked.

"Because **_I'm_** not sexually attracted to you." Malon laughed that evil laugh of hers.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving dammit." Kasuto muttered as she stomped out the door. "I'll get you for the teasing Malon Lon! One day I will!" A loud slam sounded her exit.

"Tell me, Zelda, when was the last time you really dressed like a girl. When you put forth real effort into it. When you **_wanted_** to look like a girl." Malon asked sweetly.

Zelda gagged, "I was nine."

"So… three years?" Malon shook her head, "You need to learn to love your girly side more."

"Malon… I'm nineteen." Zelda grinned sheepishly. "Those extra seven years, remember?"

Malon's jaw dropped, "By the Gods… You need help." She shook her head, "Girl, when I'm through with you boys will be fighting each other to get a look at you."

Zelda suddenly had an intense feeling of impending doom.

* * *

_"Mom? Is something wrong?" Kasuto pulled at her mother's pants. "You look sad…"_

"_Hmm?" Kilya looked down, a moment later she smiled, "No dear… I'm fine."_

"_No you're not." Kasuto folded her arms and gave her mother a sassy look, "You're sad. Don't try to pretend you're not."_

"_Heh." Kilya's eyes shined for a moment, "Can't trick you, can I?"_

"_Nope!" Kasuto tapped her head, "I'm not dumb enough to fall for tricks."_

"_I guess you aren't." Kilya laughed softly, before looking out the window again. Just watching the world go by._

_It hit Kasuto why her mother was depressed, "It's about Daddy, isn't it?"_

_Kilya nodded slowly, "Yes… I miss him very much." She smiled as Kasuto held up her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up._

"_Why did Daddy leave?" Kasuto asked as she was pulled up to Kilya's eye level._

"_He was forced to. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't." Kilya said, trying to stay strong for her child._

"_That's not what the other girls say." Kasuto frowned, "The other girls say that all the boys left because they were bad. That they wanted to hurt everyone."_

"_That's a lie!" Kilya said, a look of anger briefly overcoming her gentle face. But an instant later she calmed, "Kasuto… do not believe the things people say about boys, or Hylians, or Sheikah, or any other kind of person." When Kasuto nodded she continued, "Your father is the most important person in the world to me. One day, you'll find someone who is as important to you as Daddy is to me."_

_Kasuto blinked, "What will I do?" She asked._

"_Do what your heart tells you." Kilya smiled, "Every person is different. When you find the most important person to you, you'll know it."_

_Kasuto nodded, "I understand." She said seriously. "I'll be sure to remember it, so you don't have to remind me."_

"_That's my girl…" Kilya smiled sadly, "You do that."_

* * *

Kasuto sighed as she waited outside. She knew why she was thinking of her mother now…

Would her mother approve of Zelda? Of Sheik? There wasn't much she remembered of her parents… other then being told that while she had gotten her looks from her mother. Almost everything else came from her father. (Which, as one might guess, only added to her peers dislike of her.)

Other then some general feelings of happiness, and a few fractured conversations… nothing. She could barely remember Kilya's face… but even that was a lot compared to the pathetically fuzzy memories of her dad.

"Oh well." She shrugged, she didn't want to get depressed over something that had happened a long time ago. The time for mourning had long since past.

"OK! We're ready!" The door opened and Malon stuck her head out, "You can come in now."

"Finally." Kasuto rolled her eyes, "You've been in there a full hour."

"Works of Art take time my dear friend." Malon said in a wise tone. "Come in and observe my masterpiece!"

Kasuto took one look at Zelda and nearly died right then and there. She was wearing a soft pink sleeveless shirt that pushed the limits on what was considered revealing. A black belt with a silver Triforce as a buckle wrapped around a sky blue miniskirt. A simple golden chain hung from her right wrist. Her hair was braided back and hanging behind her, allowing everyone to see every inch of her face.

Zelda blushed, "I look stupid… don't I?"

"No… you look… beautiful." Kasuto smiled weakly.

"OK, **_now _**do you believe me now that your girlfriend has expressed the same opinion?" Malon asked dryly.

Both girls glared at Malon.

"Anyway." Kasuto coughed, trying not to think about how one could see every piece of Zelda's figure in that outfit, "How are we going to get back with you like this? I mean, it's nice, but we'll be riding a horse, across Hyrule Plains."

"No we won't." Malon said in a sing-song voice, "Zelda here has an alternate method of transportation."

"Wait, what?" Zelda shook her head, "What do you mean by that?"

Malon sighed, "Behold. Zelda's Kokiri Sack." She picked up a plain brown bag from the table. She opened it up and began rummaging through it. "I know one has to be in here somewhere!"

"Hey! What are you doing?" Zelda shouted.

"Gimme a minute." Malon stretched out the bag, making the opening impossibly large "Ah ha!" She reached into the now huge opening, puling out a harp. "Here we go!" She let the bag close up again. Malon then tossed the instrument to Zelda.

"What?" Zelda caught the harp, "What are you doing?"

"It's simple." Malon grinned, "You play one of those Songs of the Temples, we get an instant trip to the Temple of Time. Ta-da! We're in the city!"

Zelda blushed slightly, "That does make sense… but what about Marial?"

"She'll be taken care of until you can pick her up." Malon waved off the concern.

"You know the Songs of the Temples?" Kasuto grinned, "Play one!"

Zelda sighed, "Fine. I guess Malon makes sense. Both of you get close to me." Both cheerfully complied, "OK, this is called Time's Prelude to Light." She plucked the strings of the harp letting a soft tune fill the room. A golden light began to swirl around them. As it spun faster and faster. "Now, this may be disorienting." Zelda said as the light grew brighter

"I've warped before." Malon shrugged.

"Err.." Kasuto couldn't help but think the light was slightly frightening, "Wait I-" Then the light covered them completely everything became distorted and strangely thin looking. All the while they began rushing **through** everything at insane speeds. "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" She screamed the entire time, even as they landed with another burst of light. Luckily, the room was empty.

Malon and Zelda stared at Kasuto for a moment. "Heh." Zelda smirked, "I did that too the first time I warped."

Kasuto blushed, "So…" She said quickly, trying to change the subject, "We're in the Time Temple now?" She had only been in here once before, one month ago.

"Yup." Zelda looked around, "Not many people come into this room, which is good.

"What's the point of this room anyway?" Malon asked, "All it does is take up space, the only thing here is that tiny altar."

Zelda smiled, "This room contains a portal to the Golden Land. Of course… it's a pretty well sealed portal. You'd need have three magical jewels, posses one of the three Oracle Tools, know the Song of the Time Sage, **_and_** have the Hero of Time helping you out. To get through it."

"That's a pretty well guarded portal." Kasuto shook her head, "It must be damn near impossible to get through it."

"Yeah…" Zelda sighed, "It is…"

"It's pretty cool." Malon nodded, "You know, since we're in a Temple we should pray for our success, just in case."

Kasuto smiled, "That sounds like a good idea." Then something hit her, "Wait, Zel, you're the Time Sage, right?" Zelda nodded, "Then aren't **_you_** in charge of this Temple?"

"Urk." Zelda blushed, "Well, technically, but almost nobody knows that I'm a Sage! Besides, the priestesses do a good enough job here already. I wouldn't want to take the job away from them…"

Both Kasuto and Malon giggled at Zelda's distraught.

"Humph!" Zelda folded her arms, "You're both against me."

This caused them burst to burst out laughing.

* * *

The sounds of anger. A person, calling out for hatred against those not like her. Her voice fell upon many ears, fortunately, only a few listened. Most did not desire to hear the woman's message. Yet this did not deter her, she merely continued to preach her hatred. It was a last ditch effort for her… before the purging began, and those who did not listen would regret their mistake.

* * *

The Temple had many small prayer rooms within it. Each one contained a small shrine to a single god or goddess. Zelda had come into one of the rooms alone. For while Malon and Kasuto had gone off to pray to Nico, a servant of Farore and god of peace, she had left to pray to her patron.

She was now standing before a beautiful statue of Nayru. It was made of pure silver, showing the image of a beautiful woman with long hair. Clean and pure water flowed around it like ribbons thanks to some skillful magic. Both hands were held out, one containing a stone that glowed with an eternal light, the other holding an hourglass that never needed turning, the sand just seemed to disappear once it filled to a point. The statue's face was one of a strong parent, setting down the rules with a gentle hand. The room itself was covered with murals showing Zoras, Hylians and Ayikes studying and learning. Teaching and spreading the Light of Wisdom to the world.

It was in here that Zelda prayed. She stood in front of the statue, her right hand held in front of her at an angle, with her left hand clasped around it. However, while the pose was correct, most people would have been shocked at the… conversational tone she used while praying. If anybody had been around to watch her, of course.

"Hello again Nayru." Zelda grinned sheepishly, "I know it's been a while since I really talked to you. But I've been kinda depressed. You probably know the whole thing about Kasuto. To top it off there's this whole nasty thing with the OWR…"

There was a moment of silence. Zelda just stood there, still in the praying position. Then she sighed with relief. "Glad to see you understand." She stood there for a moment again, before giggling, "Farore really said that? Oh geez…"

There was a moment then where Zelda's face just started getting redder and redder, "No we have not done that! Wouldn't you know anyway? I thought you were the all knowing Goddess of Wisdom." She paused as if receiving an answer, "Invading people's privacy never bothered you before." Another pause, "Oh shut up."

There was another moment of silence, then Zelda shook her head, "Are you done laughing?" She waited for a moment, "OK, now that you're finished, I just want some help. You know, some guidance. I want to deal with this problem now." Another pause, "Ask the owl? Oh come on! You gods are so annoying! Do you people ever just give some real advice? The cryptic hints get annoying after a while." More pausing, "Oh fine, thanks for the help I guess." She bowed to the statue and left the prayer room.

"'You'll never learn if we give you all the answers' she says…" Zelda muttered as she walked out.

* * *

"Now what?" Malon asked as they left the Temple.

"Ask the owl." Zelda muttered sarcastically.

"What?" Kasuto blinked, "What does that mean."

"That's what Nayru told me." Zelda rolled her eyes, "Link think he has it tough with Farore… but I have to deal with someone who likes riddles." she muttered.

"Wait, wait, what **_Nayru_** told you?" Malon asked, "As in, the Goddess of Wisdom Nayru?"

"Yeah. She's a pain sometimes." Zelda shook her head.

"…" Both Malon and Kasuto stared. "Zel… most people don't have conversations with the Three Goddesses." Kasuto said quietly.

"Um, oops." Zelda blushed, "Sorry… it's just that she's been talking to me for a while… Though now the only time I can chat with her is when I'm praying in a church."

Malon suddenly laughed. "You people are amazing! The casual way you treat spectacular things. I love it!"

"Um…" Kasuto looked slightly nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I've never been very religious… should I start going to church more often?" Kasuto asked. "What with you being all buddy-buddy with the Lawgiver and all."

Malon just laughed harder.

"Um…" Zelda didn't really know how to answer that.

"So…" Malon had stopped laughing, "How do we… 'ask the owl' so to speak?"

"Hoo… that would be me, child." A voice said from a dark corner.

"Huh, who's there… **_yeeeaaahg!" _**Malon fell back when she saw two glowing red, eyes, that and the creature that belonged to them.

Kasuto raised an eyebrow. "It's an… owl." She said dryly.

It was indeed an owl. A very large owl, at least as large as Zelda. It was brown with black spotted feathers. It's head had a somewhat human-like face. Two very large feathers formed eyebrows over it's eyes. It ruffled with quiet laughter for a second. "Oh dear, young child, that was the best reaction to me I've had for a long while."

"Hello." Kasuto said slowly, "I'm assuming that you are here to help us."

"Correct Young Seer." The owl hooted, "Things are coming to a close. The Second Test is almost complete. I'm here to give you a tiny bit of aid." He looked around for a second, "The name's Kaepora Gaebora."

"How do you keep people from noticing an owl as big as me?" Zelda asked.

"I have my ways." The owl winked. "Now, children, if you follow me I'll show you where to go, I can't take you directly towards your destination, but I can point you in the right direction." He suddenly started flapping his wings, leaping into the air.

"Can life gat any weirder?" Kasuto muttered as they began trailing the large bird.

* * *

"And isn't it interesting how our fishermen can not make a catch… without paying taxes to the fishes!" A woman's voice called out in an obscure corner of the central square.

"Look…" Zelda pointed to the woman, "Do you think…?"

"Why else?" Kasuto asked, "Come on, we should wait for her to finish. Then we follow her to the sadistic little meeting."

* * *

"You guided them well, Kaepora."

Kaepora turned his head clear around, being an owl had it perks, "Thank you. They're much easier to guide then Link was."

The Mask Salesman smiled, "He's a tough one alright." He looked down at the crowd, "There is no doubt that Zelda will pass the Trial of Heart and Soul. She passed the Trial of Body with flying colors, after all."

Kaepora sighed, "I just wish that we did not have to test these children in such ways."

"We don't create the circumstances. Andire would have attempted this even if Zelda wasn't Nayru's Champion." The Mask Salesman smirked, "We just take advantage of it. Making sure that Zelda has a much deeper interest in it then she would otherwise. Face it Kaepora, the circumstances were perfect. A Seer has stolen her heart, so she has an special interest in the visions. A member of her own family is betraying her. What better test of the Heart and Soul is there?"

"You're point is made Nameless." Kaepora said, "So this will end with Link and Zelda having passed two of the Three Tests. I assume a new Champion of Din will be chosen, seeing as Ganondorf has fallen into sin?"

The Mask Salesman grimaced, "Yes… one has been chosen. Though I was only told of it recently. This new Champion will have to pass the Trial of Body first though."

"Of course, the Seven Lost Years was the Trial of Body for Link and Zelda, what could match that?" Kaepora asked.

"We'll have to see. It's up to Din what the Trial is, you know." The Mask Salesman shrugged, "For all we know it could just be putting up with Makan." He snickered.

"Makan's awake? By the Shadows. I haven't seen him in ages." Kaepora sighed nostalgically, "I'll have to talk to him next chance I get."

"Well, you'd best go back to watching your new charges." The Mask Salesman said,

"Good idea."

* * *

Many hours passed. Zelda was amazed by the amount of talking that one woman could do. She often repeated what she had said before, to try and get the message across to those who hadn't been there from the beginning. _It's official. The OWR people are nuts. Anyone who can stand here and recite this message over and over has to be insane._

"Has she moved yet?" Kasuto asked dully, holding up a bag of sandwiches and some drinks. "I brought dinner."

"No…" Malon yawned, "Thanks for the food though." She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of juice.

"Here." Kasuto handed Zelda a steaming glass, "Coffee."

"Oh! Thanks!" Zelda grinned and grabbed her precious drink, she took a sip of it, "Hmm… I prefer it black, but thanks."

"Welcome." Kasuto muttered, taking a sip from another steaming cup.

Zelda perked up, "I didn't know you drank coffee Kas."

"I don't." Kasuto said flatly, "I think it tastes like Kesse shit. But it's the only Goddess-cursed thing that can keep me awake." She gagged as she downed her cup.

"Tell me about…" Malon muttered, "I never thought hearing someone shout for hours on end would get **_boring."_**

"This must be how Guards feel on those stake-outs you hear about." Zelda said.

"Only more boring." Malon sighed.

Then, finally, the woman stopped. Within a few minutes she was leaving, heading hopefully to where the others like her gathered.

"It's about time…" Malon muttered.

* * *

The woman came to a small house near the edge of the city. She knocked quickly, and entered as soon as the door opened, shutting it behind her.

Somehow, they knew that they had found what they needed.

Zelda took a deep breath, she shivered slightly. "Ok, it's time. The two of you will have to stay hidden." She sighed, "This is going to be tough."

"You'll do fine. All you have to do is act a little, you can do that." Malon grabbed Zelda and hugged her tightly. "Good luck Princess-slash-Prince." She laughed slightly.

Zelda smiled at the simple joke. "Thanks Malon." she was released from the hug.

"Zel…" Kasuto just looked at her, "Don't do anything stupid." She said quietly, before quickly pressing her lips against Zelda's.

"I won't." Zelda turned around, "Now… to begin pretending." She shivered again, marching towards the house.

The building seemed to loom over her. She felt strangely small as she knocked. There was a pause as she heard a faint rush of voices behind it. Then footsteps came up to the door. It pulled open, revealing a young man glaring down at her. "Who are you?" He snapped.

Zelda glared right back at him, "What kind of idiot doesn't recognize his future Queen?" She snarled, getting into the act.

"Wait… what?" The man stumbled back.

"You heard me." Zelda gave him a coy look, "I am Princess Zelda Eleanor Hyrule. Now, if you don't want to get in any trouble, you'll let me in."

"Erk…" The man stared at her, "Do you even-"

"Oh shut up!" Zelda shouted, "I thought the Followers of the One Right Way had brains!"

"Err…" The man backed up, "What do you want… princess?"

"I want in. To everything you guys are doing." Zelda grinned viscously. That's it… fall for my act.

"Um, give me a minute." He backed up, "Come in, um please."

"Well it's about time." Zelda walked in like she owned the place. "I hope you guys are everything I've heard you are." She winked at the man, glancing around at the people who had all stopped what they were doing and were now staring at her. "What are you staring at?" She growled.

* * *

"Andire! Andire!" One of his followers, burst into his office, "You have to see this!"

Andire looked up, "What is it?" He was setting up the final touches before he told everyone his plans. "Is it important?"

He nodded quickly, "I think you should check it out…"

"Oh fine." Andire shook his head, who know what sort of incident had come up… He entered the parlor room, he instantly noticed that all the people had gathered around one person. "Move it!" He ordered, instantly the crowd parted. He gasped as he saw a very familiar face. The two sharp blue eyes belonging to that face widened with shock as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Uncle… Uncle Andire?" Zelda said in shock.


	12. Removing Masks, Putting on Masks

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Chapter 12: Removing Masks, Putting on Masks

For a moment Zelda fell out of the act she was placing on. Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, all of them trying to place just what was going on.

Why was her **uncle** a man who she had known all her life… family… here? Where people were conspiring to destroy her and her father and all that they live for? Confusion and shock came across her face before she managed to regain control and slip back into the act.

Luckily, Andire looked about as shocked as her, so he did not notice the conflicting emotions.

The whole room was silent as everybody waited. As these two people stared at each other.

Andire finally broke the silence… "Zel- Zelda… what are you doing here?"

Zelda stepped back, "I… I'm here to fix what's wrong." Her eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on her face, "And I figured coming here is the best place to do it."

Andire paused to think of this; "Well then," He shook his head, "Tell me more."

Zelda felt like shuddering, yet she kept her body from acting. She would find out what was going on.

A small piece of her was hoping against hope that it wasn't that she thought.

* * *

A sound was heard.

"Who's there?" Kasuto spun around, looking rapidly in the dark streets. "I- I-"

"It's a dog, they're all over the city." Malon muttered, she was lying down against a wall, a wide brimmed straw hat was tilted low over her eyes, "Relax, there aren't Moblins waiting to eat your bones."

"How can you say that!" Kasuto tried not to shout at Malon, "Zel's in the pit of leevers all alone!"

Malon tilted up the hat, a dry look on her face, "You worry to much, you know that?"

"…" Kasuto glared at Malon, "What if she's hurt! What if I can't do anything to help her… I could be just sitting her like a rusty Iron Knuckle and horrible things could be happening!"

"Or," Malon pointed out, "Things could be going as planned. One can not know the future."

"According to Impa, I can." Kasuto pointed out.

"… bad example." Malon grinned, "My point is that life is unpredictable, the most you can do is prepare for problems and hope things go your way. No use fighting things you can't control. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nap to take." Malon pulled the hat back over her eyes.

_She's unbelievable._ Kasuto thought.

* * *

Andire took Zelda to his office, still in a slight state of shock. Though Zelda appeared to have recovered.

"Zelda." Andire coughed, "Tell me… what are you willing to do… to fix what's wrong?"

Zelda paused, the question rang deep within her… She did not need to lie, "Whatever it takes."

Andire smiled uneasily, "Very well." He glanced at her, "Zelda, if you…"

"Think like you?" Zelda asked, wincing on the inside.

"Um… yes." Andire muttered, "Why did you stand against me against that Sheikah?"

Zelda paused, "Well…" The answer came to her, "Would you like to piss off the person in charge of being your meatshield?"

Andire chuckled, "I see." He walked closer to her, "And that… Sheikam boy I've heard of?"

Zelda froze, what was this? All these questions that were pressing against her walls of deception. "Sheikam… he's just some guy that follows me around sometimes, I usually manage to ditch him. Besides, he has a girlfriend, some Gerudo, so he doesn't have time to bug me." Zelda knew that stretching the truth, tossing in a small lie here and there, was much easier.

Andire sighed with relief, "Well, my niece, we have some things to discuss." He reached into his desk, pulling out a rolled up scroll. It was an old fashioned type, made by hand from old bark removed from trees without cutting them down. The type of paper that was best for recording magic knowledge. Andire unrolled the scroll and laid it out in front of her.

Zelda looked down at the scroll and gasped. Written on the paper were spells of destruction, of burning, magic promising death to all. Despite the fact that the spells were written in Common Hylian text, which had no latent magical power, Zelda could still feel a tingle of the spells energy contained within the realm of sub-reality.

"There are spells here I don't know…" Zelda whispered, and something told her that trying to use those pieces of magic was not wise.

"You wrote it in the language of magic?" Zelda asked, "Are you planning to read it aloud?" The language of magic… words of power that when strung together could form incredible spells. All other magic was merely translating this power. Said to be the language of the gods, albeit a weakened form. The only time Zelda had ever spoken the language of magic was when she had spoken the spell that had given birth to Sheik. She hadn't been able to speak for a month.

"Yes." Andire answered, "Me and six others."

"It could kill you." Zelda knew that Andire was no mage…

"It won't." Andire smirked, "But, tell me, Zelda, what do you think of it?"

Zelda's analytical side took over, she began to speak in that calm tone that teachers used when speaking about some subject. "Seven people speaking the spell, combined it would be enough destructive force to wipe any life within the boundaries of the spell from existence. A marvel of magical technique. To contain such destruction…"

"It took me and a dozen other people five years to get the words to stick together." Andire said matter-of-factly.

"So… you're planning to wipe out the Confederate Council." Zelda paused, "Such a vacuum of power would create chaos."

"Perhaps." Andire shrugged, "But Torre has been sitting here, rotting, for a long time. Another purging is perhaps needed. Besides, with you here, there will be little problem… you can rally people in a way I can't." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You! Princess Zelda Eleanor Hyrule! The heir to this world! Ruler of the Light! I shall stand by your side as you bring true peace to Torre!" His voice rang with power as he spoke, magic of suggestion and influence wrapped around Zelda. Pressing against her will, trying to make her believe what Andire said.

Yet such faint magic could not work against one who held the Lawgiver's power.

"You place magic in your words, do you even realize it anymore?" Zelda asked quietly, "Or is it a reflex for you now? Because surely you know that you need not try and convince me."

Andire flushed, stepping back, "I'm sorry… I did not realize it. It is indeed a reflex… a habit I long ago acquired."

"I see…" Zelda paused, "Is there more?"

"Of course." Andire smiled quietly, "Allow me to tell you…"

* * *

An hour passed.

"Damn it! Where is she!" Kasuto shook her fist at the sky… "Please be OK…"

Malon looked at Kasuto, "All you've done is panic, why?"

"I-" Kasuto was about to answer when the door opened and people poured out, they were talking and laughing. Their excitement clearly showing.

Kasuto and Malon ducked behind a corner, with Malon peering out to see. "Hey… I see Zelda, she's with someone." She whispered.

Kasuto looked beyond… sure enough, Zelda was standing in front of the doorway, talking to a man. The… it was. The same man she had seen in her vision, the very same. Instantly a cold fear gripped Kasuto's heart, as she suddenly feared for Zelda's life. Yet nothing happened, Zelda turned and went towards them, while the man headed off in some other direction.

A calm look was on Zelda's face, for about two seconds. Then a horrible look of illness overcame her. Zelda dashed towards them, tripping just a short distance away from Kasuto and Malon.

"Zel! Are you OK?" Kasuto leaned over Zelda; she was down on her hands and knees, making retching sounds.

"I feel sick…" Zelda whimpered, before throwing up all over the ground. "Ugg…" A few more minutes of heaving passed, before she stopped after a final coughing fit.

"Um, ew." Malon stepped back.

"Errnn…" Zelda pulled herself up… "That… erk!" She pushed herself back down, somehow managing to hack up a little more vomit.

"Um… are you OK?" Kasuto asked.

"I'm fine!" Zelda shot up, "I just found out that… that…" Tears streamed down her face, "Oh Nayru… Kas… He wanted to hurt you. **He** wants you to feel… He sent them after you!" She grabbed Kasuto and hugged her tightly.

Both Malon and Kasuto stared as Zelda just broke down. She was sobbing hysterically, clutching the Gerudo like a lifeline.

"Um… What happened in there?" Malon asked. But Zelda just cried even harder.

"Zel…" Kasuto whispered.

* * *

"_Tell me… that Sheikam boy, his Gerudo girl… what does she look like?" Andire asked._

_Zelda paused, "Kasuto? Um… I think she's about a head taller then me… kinda older then she looks, she's only thirteen but she looks about fifteen." She shrugged, "She's the type of person that sticks in your mind."_

"_I know." Andire's face twisted in anger, "That little half-creature attacked one of our fellows. We attempted to teach her a lesson… but that little demon _**murdered**_ one of the fellows… and left one other to the flawed courts, odds are he might wish he was dead."_

_Zelda understood what Andire meant. Rape is among the worst crime possible. Even attempted rape is punished harshly, often with forced castration. But still… "Wait… do you arrange that to happen?"_

_Andire sighed, "Zelda…" He smiled, "I am the founder and leader of the One Right Way. Nothing is done without my say so."_

* * *

"Huh?" The Happy Mask Salesman glanced at Zelda, as Kasuto and Malon were carrying her in. "I'm assuming that Miss Hyrule had some difficulties?" Strong emotions could drastically affect a Torrian's body. He could guess what had caused Zelda that much distress.

"Why…" Zelda whispered.

"Um, Boss? Can I set Zel down somewhere?" Kasuto asked.

"Of course." He backed away, "There's a couch in the back." He followed the strange group, as they tossed Zelda on an old couch of his.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked Malon, pausing as he noticed that Malon was looking somewhat green as well. "Do you need to use the restroom, Miss Lon?"

"Um, no, I'm fine." Malon said quickly, she appeared distracted.

"I see…" The Mask Salesman smirked, "I'm surprised that you, of all people, could have stood being so close to Zelda in her current state. It must be overpowering."

Malon glanced at him in shock, but with that, her focus was gone. She quickly held her hand against her mouth, "Restroom!" She squeaked out.

"That way." He pointed to the nearest toilet, chuckling as Malon dashed there at high speeds. "Well Kasuto, I think she was a little effected."

"Err…" Zelda sat up, coughing quietly, "Stupid Hylian body." She muttered.

"If you think Hylian's are emotional, you should see Harincos." The Mask Salesman said.

Zelda glared at him, "Shut up." She coughed, "You just didn't…" She trailed off.

"I assure you, Miss Hyrule, I am on your side, your secrets are safe with me." He said calmly.

Zelda's eyes widened, "Urm…" She sighed, "Oh, never mind."

"You know?" Kasuto asked quietly.

"More then you think." He laughed softly.

"OK…" Kasuto shivered slightly, "Zel… can you tell me what happened?"

"I… he…" Zelda whispered, "His name is Andire Alexander Hyrule. He's my uncle."

"Who?" Kasuto asked, "What does…"

"He's the founder, the leader, he's the one who masterminded all this!" Zelda cried out, "It's his fault!"

"He's… what?" Kasuto nearly fell back in shock.

* * *

Malon was now leaning against the toilet, purging her stomach of all contents. The moment she had gotten near Zelda a sudden rush of nausea had overcome her. Malon knew all to well what Zelda was feeling…

"Damn it all to fucking hell." Malon cursed under her breath, the rare emotion of irritation coming into her voice. "Did I ask for this? No."

Malon sighed and sat up, the sick feeling of depression and confusion was still coming from the other room, though not as strong. There was also a feeling of shock, it too gnawing at the back of her mind. "Shit… why does this have to be so fucking hard!" Malon cursed again. "Good thing Dad isn't here…" She smiled weakly, knowing that Talon would freak out to hear her use such language. She let out a few Gerudo cuss words she had heard Kasuto say, she didn't know what they meant, but they sure made her feel better!

But that still left the problem of strange emotions pressing against her mind, mixing with her own, confusing her totally.

"Gifts need to be earned, hoo. Even after the earning they can prove troublesome."

Malon looked up and saw Kapeora Gabeora looking down from the top of the toilet. "How'd you get in here?"

"Open window." Kapeora replied.

"Oh… Well, it doesn't seem like much of a gift to me." Malon groaned.

Kaepora's feathers ruffled, "You're the first true empathy to be born in a hundred years. You're also a witch, an untrained one, but one none the less. You do know that only empath can compose Songs of Power… no, you wouldn't, that knowledge was lost." He hooted in annoyance before continuing, "Besides, what you're going through is nothing compared to the trials Link, Zelda, and even Kasuto have gone through."

Malon sat up, her own emotions overshadowing the ones pressing against her mind, "What?"

"They had, and still are having, greater trials because their roles and gifts are greater." Kapeora looked down at her, "Kasuto is a Seer, and was to open the path leading to the Temple of Spirit to Link. Zelda is the Time Sage, and Link is the Key. Both are also Champions of the Gods. You're role in Destiny was to teach Link a Song of Power that could calm the fiercest angers. Turn the most wild beast into a tame house pet. You have filled that role. Yet you were not satisfied, so you forged a new Destiny for yourself, and now your future is clouded."

Malon stared at the owl… "I just wanted to help people, to be a hero… to make people happy, is that too much to ask?" She whispered.

"No child, it isn't." Kapeora cooed softly, "Just because your path is cut by your own hands does not make it any lesser. Be a friend, follow your heart. It what your mother would have wanted."

Tears fell down Malon's cheeks, "Thank you…"

Kapeora hooted loudly, "You are welcome, young one. Consider yourself lucky, very few people every truly realize their Destiny, even fewer make new ones. Yet more and more have been appearing as of late. Perhaps the age when lives could be planned has passed…" He spoke this last part more to himself, "Well, best be going, give Nameless my regards." With a flash of darkness, he was gone.

* * *

Kasuto had stood there for a moment, trying to digest the information. It didn't seem possible.

The Hylian Royal Family. Ruler of all the Hylians living within the Confederacy, the family who created the Hyrulean Confederacy, and whose name was placed upon it to honor them. Yet according to Zelda, Andire, who was the **grandson** of one of the founding members, wanted to destroy it?

Kasuto wanted to ask more, but her Boss coughed, stopping her before she could even speak.

"Miss Hyrule, is there anything you need?" He asked her in a calm, business-like tone.

Zelda glanced at him, before that same calm look came across her face, "I need a glass sphere, a rune tablet to write on, and some flower petals."

Her Boss smiled, "I shall see if I have those things." He left the room, only to come back a few minutes later, holding a glass sphere, a couple flowers, and a thin stone tile. "Always be prepared." He winked.

"Um, hey guys, what are you doing now?" Malon came back… there were tear streaks down his face, yet she was smiling and looked relieved.

"I'm making a Memory Orb." Zelda answered, still keeping calm as the materials were handed to her.

"Ohh… cool!" Malon grinned. Memory orbs were recorded memories that could be played back at will. They were difficult to make, and were rather expensive.

"When did you learn how to make one?" Kasuto asked.

"Nayru taught me." Zelda answered, "She taught me a lot of things…" She set the stone tile down, yet a second later it floated up into the air. The petals flew off the flowers with a wave of Zelda's hand. "Never done it before though…" The petals burst into flames, and then the ashes condensed, a liquid forming from them. "Ink made from flowers…" She dipped her finger in the hovering ball of liquid. "Runes written without the aid of tools." She then drew a simple circle in the center of the tile. Then she added three strange symbols Kasuto had never seen before. The whole circle lit up in a sky-blue light. Zelda placed the glass sphere in the circle. It was a perfect fit. She then drew more and more strange signs and symbols on the tile. Until a beautiful pattern emerged that seemed to change with every passing second, glowing with a soft blue light.

Zelda shuddered, clutching her now shaking hand. "OK, now comes the hard part…" She looked at them, "Can you three give me support?"

"Of course!" Kasuto said as Malon nodded, but her Boss shook his head.

"Sorry… but I can't help you with this." He said regretfully, before leaving.

"Oh well, only three are needed." Zelda shrugged, "Malon, you go to the front," She pointed to the other side of the tile, "Kasuto, you stand next to me."

"Is the positioning important?" Malon asked.

"Yes, we're making a triangle." Zelda answered, "OK… now comes the hard part. You'll need to open your minds so I can send you a mental message. I'll tell you the word to say. Now, I have to warn you both, these are Magic Words. Speaking them **_will_** affect your body." She held up her right hand, the hand she had used to write the symbols, "Even writing them down is dangerous." Kasuto then noticed that the finger Zelda had used was burned, "Believe me, the incantations we use as a focus for spells are **_nothing_** compared to the full power one can use with a few words."

The unspoken part was, of course, that a person could easily destroy themselves with those words.

Zelda suddenly pulled out one of her knives, "Now, I just need to add some of the blood of the one whose memories we're recording, namely, mine. Once that's done Malon will need to speak her word, then Kasuto, then me."

Zelda then ran her knife across her left hand, creating a small cut. As she did this, suddenly a piece of knowledge entered Kasuto's brain, the word to say. Zelda pressed her bloodied hand against the sphere. Then, there was a burst of light, and Malon spoke, in a tone so unlike her normal voice. One that was harsh and commanding, yet still gentle and loving.

"_Viclas!"_

Kasuto then spoke to, in a determined and resolute tone that did not seem hers.

"_Barumta!"_

Then Zelda spoke, in a calm and intelligent tone. One that spoke of an eternity of Wisdom. One that fit her perfectly.

"_Kenlanar!"_

The light flashed red, then green, then back to blue. Kasuto and Malon were both blown away by the power. Kasuto's throat felt sore, like she had been screaming for an hour.

Yet Zelda stood there, her eyes wide open and unfocused. Speaking words that made no sense at speeds beyond normal ability. Her bloodied hand still clutched to the orb.

* * *

"_Light." Andire said simply._

"_Huh?" Zelda asked._

"_Light, it reveals all things hidden, nothing can withstand the bright light of the sun forever. Yet many things can live through eternal Darkness. Through Fire, through Water, within the Forest, and all things have Spirit." Andire continued._

"_A bit of a philosopher?" Zelda said._

"_It's what I do best." Andire answered, "The Light eventually will blind even the strongest, yet Darkness can do no such thing. Fire can be extinguished, Water can be turned to ice or steam, the Spirit can fade, even the mighty Forest can be held back by the loggers axe." Andire laughed, "Only Light is eternal, indestructible."_

"_And Hylians are the people of Light." Zelda said quietly._

"_Yes, that is why we are the greatest of all peoples to walk Torre!" Andire smiled broadly, "Eventually Light wins over all, for it was the last thing to be created from Chaos, given to us by the Lawgiver. It is the greatest of al things."_

"_I see…" Zelda paused, "You've put a lot of thought into this."_

"_Zelda, my dear, I just gave you my life's meaning." Andire kissed her on the forehead._

* * *

Edward heard a knocking at his door.

"Coming!" He called out, "Who could come at this time of night…" He reached his door and pulled it open, "Zelda?"

It was Zelda, dressed in new clothing, clothing he doubted Harikan would have approved of; one hand was bandaged, while the other was clutching something..

"What… what are you doing here, Princess?" Edward asked her.

Zelda held out the object in her hand… it was a glass sphere that radiated power. A Memory Orb. "Take it. It'll give you all the answers you need." She said in a dull voice. Her eyes seemed dazed, and there was a hollow pain reflected in them.

Edward took it quietly. Looking down at the Memory Orb, he wondered what could be contained in it. "Princess…?" He looked up.

Yet Zelda was already gone.


	13. Final Chapter: True Confrontation

Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Final Chapter: True Confrontation

"Impa! Impa! Wake up damn you!"

Edward pounded at Impa's bedroom door again and again. Unlike him, Impa lived at the Castle.

This meant that she had likely soundproofed her room. And Edward had never been that good at common magic. "Impa Abbar! Please open the damn door!"

The door slowly opened. Impa peered out sleepily at him. She was wearing nothing but a large blue t-shirt that dropped down to her knees. Her hair was messy and tangled. She yawned before speaking.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes." Edward said flatly, "Though, I have a problem."

"What?" Impa yawned. Edward held up the Memory Orb that Zelda had given him. Impa glanced at it, "So? Is it so important that you'd wake a woman up?"

"Zelda gave it to me just half an hour ago. She said it was important." Edward shivered, "The look on her face… I've never seen such despair on one so young."

Impa rubbed her eyes, "OK… so Zelda thinks it's important. Then it probably is. That still doesn't explain why you woke me up."

Edward grinned sheepishly, "I don't know how to use these things."

"…" Impa sighed, "Oh fine. Let me get dressed."

* * *

Kasuto was staring up at the ceiling. After delivering the Memory Orb, Zelda had just rushed upstairs into her room. Jumping on the bed and staying there. Kasuto was pretty sure she was asleep. So she was stuck lying on a couch, Malon was sitting in a large chair, already asleep.

"What a life I live." She said to herself, "Wonder what's coming next?" For all she knew, they had still screwed up somewhere along the way. "Heh. Not like **_I'd_** be much of a loss. The only person who'd miss me is Zelda."

"I like my shoes fried…" Malon muttered in her sleep.

"OK… maybe her too." Kasuto pondered just what Malon could be dreaming about for a moment. "It's not like I'm that important, in the grand scheme of things." She paused, "Sure… Zel would miss me… but time heals all wounds. She has so much ahead of her. What do I have? Not bloody much."

Kasuto sat up, pondering the quiet. Somehow she had expected things to be louder, more pronounced. Instead, this night was no different then any other. Strange… life didn't feel that much different to her. Sure, she now knew that she had **some** worth. At least people will miss her when she's gone.

"Don't feel that different." She suddenly shivered, "Well…" Kasuto smirked, "Other then the very powerful urge to reproduce now." She laughed quietly, "Have to keep things in control." She didn't want to rush Zelda or anything.

"Get out of my shop!" A faint voice from downstairs said.

"Huh?" Kasuto stood up, "Who's down there?" She walked quietly down the stairs. Suddenly very aware of every step she took. She pushed open the door a crack, peering into the front room of the shop. Her boss was standing there, glaring at a young girl that appeared to be about Kasuto's age.

She was about a head shorter then Kasuto. White hair dropped down over her neck. She was wearing a black shirt patterned with white stars. Her left shoulder and arm were bare, while her right was covered by a long sleeve that ended just before her wrist. She was wearing short white skirt with black stars that barely covered her thighs. Her left arm had bracelets, two silver and two gold, with various charms on them. Her right hand had a strange pattern tattooed on it; Kasuto couldn't get a good look at it. Large, high heeled, boots went up to her knees. The boot on her left leg was black, while the boot on her right was white. At the moment her hands were on her waist, in a provocative pose.

"Now now… is that any way to treat a guest?"

Her boss had a look of anger that Kasuto had never seen before. Normally her boss was a calm and pleasant person…

"You are not a guest." He said with quiet anger. "You are not supposed to be here."

"Ha!" The girl laughed, "As if you're one to follow the rules. What a hypocrite. You yell at Thente for helping the Forest Sage, but you have the new Seer in your employ. Under your care, you've been giving her food, water, a place to stay. If that isn't interference, then I don't know what is."

_What's she talking about… he knows about me? How? Who is this woman? _Kasuto tried to adjust herself, to get a better view of the girl… trying to see her face.

Her boss scoffed, "As if I'd ever care about your opinion, in fact, I'd be more inclined to do everything in my power- urk!" His winced as the woman suddenly struck her left arm out, grabbing him by the neck. She had black fingernails.

"Aww… you're so **_cute_** when you actually have a spine, Nameless." The girl said in a sweet tone, "I guess arranging for Link to send my big brother to Hell gave you a bit more self confidence." She let her boss go, "Not that I care much… he was a bit of a jerk. Had no sense of style. It was all 'Rar! I kill!' or 'Puny mortals! Feel my wrath!' **_Dull."_** She shrugged and stepped back.

Her boss rubbed his neck, "You have no control over your temper, you know that?"

"Heh. You're one to talk." The girl said with a dismissive wave of her tattooed hand. "Well, I have to go. Let's see if our little Princess passes the Trial of Heart and Soul. I think I'll give it the proper atmosphere." She spun around rapidly, giving Kasuto a slight glance of her face. It was soft, very innocent looking. With large eyes that Kasuto felt drawn to within that single second. Before she had turned back towards the front door, her back to Kasuto. She swiftly opened the door, taking a step out. Then she slowly turned around, giving Kasuto a long look at her gentle face. Black bangs framed her face, as a soft smile formed her expression.

"See ya later, cutie pie." She winked. Before vanishing into the darkness.

Kasuto quickly shut the door, her heart beating quicker then it had ever before.

With a thunderclap, it started to rain.

* * *

"OK." Impa set the Memory Orb down on a table. "I'm going to cast the spell that will cause the orb to project the memory into this room.

They were in an empty, unused room in the castle basement. Impa had begun using paint to mark the room with various runes. Meanwhile Edward had been forced to move a heavy wooden table from her bedroom to the cold room. The table had an indentation in it the same size as the memory orb. It also had many runes engraved into it.

"OK…" Impa smiled, "Once I activate the spell, the Orb will project the memory into this room. It will become a perfect simulation of the memory. It'll be like we're actually there."

"Pretty complex…" Edward looked around, "Does one have to do this every time?"

"Actually, this is the easier way." Impa said casually, setting the Orb into the slot on the table. "The quicker way is to just have the memory inserted into your mind. But that's pretty stressful, and this is a very heavy memory…" She set her hand on the table, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Edward nodded.

"Good." Impa's eyes lost focus in that way people do when they cast magic._ " Wisdom contained in matter. Knowledge stored in tangible form. Reveal unto me your secrets! **Memorial Projection!"**_

The room suddenly became very dark. Before an image faded into being. A street in the city. Zelda was standing in front of a small building, knocking at the door.

"We are now seeing the Zelda's memory." Impa said, standing behind him, "It will move along with her. All we have to do is stand and watch."

* * *

_The hunters had found their prey._

_Yet, he proved too tricky. He slipped past them, using those around him to distract the hunters. He escaped to freedom. Vowing to take vengeance against those who had hunted him._

_He did._

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes.

"Great… a vision." She sighed. Of course, like all her visions, it had been cryptic. "Why can't I have something straight forward like Kas?"

Of course, Zelda could easily guess what it meant. Nayru had sent her a message. Andire would get away, and strike back later.

Unless, of course, Zelda stopped him.

There were three ways out of Castle City. The first was the drawbridge that went out to Hyrule Plains. That closed at night. The second was a ferry that took you off via the Zora River. But that was appointment only…

That left the third way. A gate that connected to the Great Road. A massive paved road that stretched all across the continent. Castle City had been built along the road. None knew who had built the road… it had always been there.

It was also enchanted against beasts, as well as the undead Stalchildren that liked to come out at night. Making it perfectly safe to leave open at most times.

That was the way Andire was most likely to try to escape.

Zelda would stop him… no matter what.

* * *

Kasuto walked slowly up to her room. She didn't know what was going on… but she just wanted to go to bed. She didn't even care that Zelda would probably be in it. "I doubt she'll mind." She giggled.

She opened the door to her bedroom.

To see Zelda… with no shirt on. The two stared at each other, eyes wide.

"Gah!" Kasuto turned around, "Sorry! I didn't know you… erm… arrg…"

A few minutes passed, "Kas, it's OK, you can turn around now."

Kasuto slowly rotated, making sure she wouldn't get another glance…

"Sorry…" Zelda's face was flushed. She had changed clothing. She was now wearing a skin tight blue bodysuit. A white sleeveless tunic was over her chest, held in place by a rope. The red eye of the Sheikah was printed on the front. Zelda was now wrapping white strips of cloth around her arms.

Kasuto stared for a moment. Zelda was wearing the exact same outfit she had worn when they had first met. It was amazing how different it looked on a girl's body. The shirt was looser, no longer showing every muscle. It also looked softer, as if made from silk instead of cotton.

"Um…" Zelda smiled weakly, "You OK?"

Kasuto shook her head, "I'm fine." She waved her hand in front of Zelda, "It's just… where **_did_** you get that?"

"My holding sack." Zelda answered with a shrug, "I always keep a few spare pieces of clothing and food there."

Kasuto frowned, "I need to get one of those…"

"I'll ask Link or Saria to make you one…" Zelda finished wrapping the cloth around her arms. "Impa gave me this one…"

"Oh…" Kasuto walked to her bed, sitting down beside Zelda. "Um," She blushed, "Can I see your arm?"

"OK… why?" Zelda sat down alongside Kasuto, holding out her right arm.

Kasuto grabbed Zelda's arm, giving it a squeeze. "By Din," her eyes widened, "You're as hard as a rock!"

Zelda blushed, "Kas… what's this about?"

"I mean it." Kasuto let go of Zelda, looking over her body, "You don't have any fat anywhere on you." She smiled, "You must be in perfect shape."

Zelda smiled weakly at the attention, "But… you have a better figure then me." She laughed, "I on the other hand… if I didn't wear dresses sometimes people would think I'm a boy even as I am now. Guess it comes with the whole gender-switching thing." She poked her chest, "I mean. You can hardly tell that I have these." She grinned evilly, poking Kasuto in the chest, **_"You_** on the other hand are clearly a woman."

"Heh…" Kasuto blushed faintly, "Thanks… I guess." She then leveled her gaze, "So, Zelda, where **_are_** you going?"

Zelda's eyes widened, "What… what do you mean?"

Kasuto rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid. I can tell you're going off somewhere."

Zelda sighed, "I… I just need to take care of something. OK Kas? I'll be back before morning."

"Got it." Kasuto smiled softly, "See you later." She leaned in, giving Zelda a soft kiss on the lips. "Give 'em hell for me."

"Have I ever not?" Zelda grinned wildly, before jumping up, opening Kasuto's window. Leaping out into the rain.

* * *

The memory faded. The room returned to the state it had once been. Even the runes Impa had painted on the walls were burned off.

Impa and Edward hadn't said anything. There were no words that could describe the emotions they were feeling.

"High Treason." Impa said quietly, "What we have here… is Treason."

"I saw some of my soldiers in there." Edward shook his head, "They… they were people I thought I could trust."

"Andire…" Impa muttered… "Damn you! You bastard! You aren't satisfied with it… are you? You can't just accept things! You have to try and twist and ruin things… you damn you…" She threw her fist against the stone wall.

In her youth Impa would have shattered it. Yet, she was no longer in her prime. So she merely cracked the wall… injuring her hand as well.

"You weren't just satisfied with me… you weren't satisfied with Marial… you have to try and take everything. **_You will not take my family away!"_** Impa shot up, her red eyes glowing with a dark rage. "I'll kill him…"

Edward grabbed Impa, "No! We have to do this the right way!" He held her as she struggled against him. "Remember! You are a hero! You can't throw this all away…"

Impa shuddered, and she just stopped. She suddenly collapsed, nearly knocking down Edward. A moment later she recovered, and Edward let her go.

"I hate to admit it…" Impa sighed, "But you're right. I'll go wake up Harikan. He needs to know. You assemble a team of soldiers to capture him." She glared at him, "But… **_I will be there."_** Impa then turned and went upstairs.

"…" Edward looked at the Memory Orb, "Life is never fair. Is it?"

* * *

Andire woke up to a strange sound.

"Who's there?" He asked, sitting up. He got out of his bed, "Who could be…"

A small explosion was heard.

"Huh?" Andire shot up; he quickly cleared his mind, calling forth the defensive spells he had taught himself to use on reflex long ago. "Who's there?" He called out, "Show yourselves…" He marched out of his room.

He sensed something; he quickly jumped to the side, spinning around. "Impa?" He asked in shock.

Sure enough, the Sheikah was standing in front of him. A look of pure rage on her face. "Traitor…" She hissed.

"What are to talking about Sheikah…?" Andire stepped back, just as the lights turned on.

All around him were about a dozen soldiers. They all had weapons drawn; they were also gathering power for spells. One of them stepped forward; it was Edward Lilla, Captain of the Hylian Army. He glanced at him.

"Andire Alexander Hyrule." He spoke seriously, "You are under arrest for the crime of High Treason against the Confederacy. If you do not surrender quietly, we have been authorized to use force."

Andire froze… it had happened. Somehow, some traitor had revealed his plans. Now… he had no choice. He needed to escape.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sir Lilla." Andire said smoothly, desperately trying to figure out what had happened. "What is this about a charge of treason? Is opposing the policies of the ruling bodies illegal now?"

"No." Impa snarled, "But plotting to kill them is." She grinned viscously, "We have a Memory Orb. It has every detail of your plans recorded. So don't try to bullshit your way out of this one!"

Andire froze… this was bad. "Well… then, in that case…" He stepped towards his bedroom door. "I must be going."

He pressed his hand against the door. Revealing a glowing magic circle hidden within the carvings. **_"Teleport!"_**

There was a flash of light, and he was gone.

* * *

Andire appeared in the northern end of Castle City.

"Damn it all…" He whispered, "Whoever did this will pay!" He looked around as the rain poured down on him.

That small teleporting circle had only taken him a short distance. But still, it was enough. He would escape to the north and wait. "Damn them." Andire whispered, "Why… it was almost complete!" He ran towards the northern gate. He dashed through the puddles for about twenty minutes.

"The gate!" He smiled, there it was. At least nothing else had gone wrong.

A line of fire formed in front of the gate. Blocking it from use. "What?" Andire skidded to a stop, "Who's there!" He looked around.

There was a flash of lightning, and a person was now standing in front of the fire.

Andire's eyes widened, "Zelda?"

Zelda stood there, shadowed against the flames. "Hello." She said coldly.

"Zelda…" Andire smiled weakly, "Glad to see you're here…" He took some steps towards his niece, "Listen. Some filthy traitor betrayed us… they know everything…"

"I know." Zelda said, still in that cold tone. "I was the one who told them."

Andire froze in his steps. "W-what?"

Zelda laughed a cold harsh laugh. "You heard me. I was the one." She regarded him with a cruel grin, "You really are a gullible bastard."

Andire stumbled back, falling down onto the ground, "You… you lied to me… how?"

"How?" Zelda rolled her eyes, "You ask how? All I did was say what you wanted to hear. That was enough to trick you and your whole damn group."

Andire's face twisted into anger. "How **_dare_** you!" He held out his hand, ready to cast a spell.

Zelda just laughed. There was a bright flash of green light, and she was gone. Andire then felt the cold feeling of sharp metal pressed against his neck.

"Hello again." Zelda leaned over his shoulder, her knife still pressed against his neck. "I wouldn't try anything funny." She bared her teeth like a wolfos. "After all… I would hate to kill you before I'm done talking to you."

Andire's shuddered, what was going on?

"Does it hurt?" Zelda whispered, "To see someone you had hopes for, had desires about, someone who you had invested into, turns out to be everything you hated?" She pressed the knife against his neck, just barely avoiding drawing blood. "Let me tell you something… it hurt me!" She pulled the knife away and kicked him in the back.

Andire scrambled up. Managing to stand up straight again. He looked at the girl… such a cold look. "What… how… why?" Andire asked her, "Why did you do this?"

"Why?" Zelda laughed harshly, "Oh Nayru! You wanted to plunge this country into civil war!" She gave him a sideways glance, "Countless people would have died."

Andire stepped back, his back against the flames. "Some sacrifices are needed for the greater good…"

"Perhaps." Zelda shrugged, "But what you wanted is not what the gods call 'the greater good.'"

"What?" Andire stepped forward, "How dare you, a child, tell me such things!"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Zelda spat, "I know more about the Three then you ever could." She walked up to him, her face now an inch from his. "Do you know who I am?"

Andire shivered something about the look in Zelda's eyes…

"I am a truth and a lie." Zelda smiled. "I am the champion of the Lawgiver."

Andire's eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me!" Zelda held up her left hand. A golden light formed on her hand. "I was chosen by Nayru to do Her will." Three triangles formed from the light. Three triangles, linked together to form a larger one. The triangle on the bottom right was brighter then the other two. "Do you need any more proof?" Zelda asked.

"What… what are you?" Andire was beginning to feel an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

"Heh." Zelda stepped back, "I'm a whole lot more then you'll ever be. I am Nayru's Champion. I am a warrior. I am the Time Sage." She laughed, "I'm so much more…" Before his eyes, she began to change. She grew, becoming larger. Her arms lengthened, while she became slightly shorter. Her hair became darker. Her whole body changed. To that of a boy. With red eyes.

"I am Sheikam." He grinned, "The lie that became truth." He struck out, grabbing him by the neck. "You **_hurt_** her." He snarled, "For that you can't be forgiven."

_She's insane…_ Andire realized with horror, _She's insane… what happened to her?_ Yet he couldn't do anything… Zelda… Sheikam… was holding him by the neck. Choking him.

Suddenly, his… her… eyes widened. "No… what am I doing?" There was a brief moment where he became fluid. And then Zelda stood in front of him again. "No… I won't take your life…" She let Andire go. He began gasping desperately for air.

"I'm… I…" Zelda shook her head, "I'm leaving now." She threw out her hand. Bands of darkness flew out and wrapped themselves around him. He was bound in place now. "Those can last three days. I'm pretty sure that you'll be found before then."

_No…_ Andire couldn't… he wouldn't! He'd rather die then…

"I did it." Andire said quietly.

"Huh?" Zelda stopped, "You did what?"

"Marial… her death." Andire shuddered, "I arranged it. It's my fault. I was originally planning to take out both her and Harikan. Leaving you for me to raise." He looked up at her, "I killed your mother."

Zelda stared at him. Her eyes wide with a strange emotion.

"Well?" Andire asked, "Are you going to kill me? Do it! Avenge your mother! Kill me!"

Zelda stared at him… "I'm tired of death." She whispered. "I'm never going to be involved in it again." She sighed, "Andire… you believe in vengeance. I, however, believe in justice."

"What!" Andire shouted, "What are you saying?"

"I shall leave you… just as you left me." Zelda smiled weakly, "I'll always remember the uncle who spoiled me as a child. But I'll never forget who he turned out to be. You have dammed yourself Andire. I fear you may be beyond redemption." Her smile faded. "Farewell. We shall never meet again." With a flash of lightning, she was gone.

"Zelda?" Andire called, "Zelda! Please! I… I…" Tears streamed down his face. "I don't know any more…"

The line of fire died. Leaving Andire alone, in the darkness. With only the sounds of rain and his own sobs to keep him company.


	14. Epilogue: Finding your Soul

By Pata Hikari

Epilogue: Finding your Soul

It was a day of celebration.

People from all over the country had come to celebrate the eighty-fourth year of peace in the Confederacy of Peoples and Races.

Every known race that lived in Torre was in Castle City right now. From the common Hylians, Sheikah and Zoras. To the slightly rare Gorons, Harincos and Gerudo. To the extremely rare Ayikes and even a couple of Devas could be seen.

Hyrule Castle City had become the world's largest playground. It was a truly joyful time for all.

Even some people who had once had reason to feel sorrow couldn't help but smile.

"Come on!" Kasuto called out, trying to catch people's attention, "Don't you want a fun festival mask?"

"Perhaps. But that would cover my face."

"Oh!" Kasuto smiled, "Hey Malon!" Then she rolled her eyes, "A Mask is supposed to cover your face."

"Oh yeah…" Malon shrugged, "But that's just the norm. Why can't I say… wear a mask on my butt?"

"Har har." Kasuto just shook her head, "So, how are things going?"

"Fine." Malon leaned against the counter. "How are you?"

Kasuto sighed, "I'm fine… somewhat. After that night, I've only seen Zel once in the past three days. She told me she needed time to think."

"Oh." Malon shook her head. _Oh well, it's not like I need new teasing material._ "Well," She gave Kasuto **that** grin; "She'll be out in the Market Square soon. Perhaps we could visit her then."

"Sure." Kasuto liked that idea, "I'll just go tell Boss to take over for a bit."

* * *

"When I become queen… the first thing I'm doing is **_banning_** hats." Zelda muttered as she finally managed to shove a hat that was too small onto her head. 

Zelda was wearing what she liked to call her "casual formal" wear. It was a long, light pink dress that completely covered her legs and feet. In the front of the dress was a blue bar that had her family's coat-of-arms on it. On her head was a tight cap that covered up her hair. It too was pink and blue. Though on the front there was a golden medallion with the Triforce on it sewn on. A white cloth dropped behind it to ensure that no hair would be visible. Zelda hadn't worn this outfit in months.

"Geez… to think I used to _like_ this outfit." She muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. "Though it would be good if the hat wasn't part of it." She did like pink though.

She paused as she realized that this had been what she had been wearing when she met Link for the first time. "Wow… has it really been that long?" She asked herself. "Life takes me in such unexpected places."

Zelda smiled as she remembered all the memories and experiences she had. Many of them bad, yes, but there was a fair bit of good there too. "How might things had been different if I hadn't met Link that day… I wonder." Well, she wouldn't have met Kasuto for one… that would be bad.

"Well, things wouldn't be as interesting, for one." A voice said behind her.

Zelda spun around, "Who's there?" She slipped into a defensive stance.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The girl behind her waved her hands rapidly, "I just came to talk." She walked around Zelda, giving her a look over. "You impressed me. A lot. I kinda expected you to screw up at some point." She smiled, "Then again, what else can I expect from the Champion of Nayru?" She laughed at Zelda's surprised expression, "Heh. Yeah, I know. I know a lot of things."

"Who…" Zelda looked at the strange girl who wore nothing but black and white, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Mimei." She smirked, "Remember it." She waved her hand, "Bye."

And she was gone.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Kasuto shouted, "I'm her-" 

The Guard shook her head, "I'm sorry Miss. But only those with permits are allowed to get any closer to the Council."

Sure enough, Zelda had come to the Market Square. Along with her dad, Impa, a few dozen Guards, and the rest of the Confederate Council. Then, for two hours, speeches had been made. There was applause, and a good time was had by all.

Except for Malon and Kasuto. Who just wanted to get to Zelda. But a stubborn Guard was getting in their way.

"Look…" Malon said dryly, "Last year people could go wherever they wanted."

"Well security is tighter this year!" The Guard snapped.

"I'll have you know that we are personal friends of Princess Zelda." Kasuto growled, "So please let us through."

"Do you have any proof?" The Guard asked, "I'm sorry. But I'm going to assume that you're lying and-"

"They have my support. Is that enough?" Impa said coolly.

"L-Lady Abbar!" The Guard stuttered, "Of course it is!" She waved her hand, causing a gap to appear in the magic barrier that surrounded the Market Square, "Go right in." She said quickly.

"Thanks Impa." Kasuto nodded.

"You're both welcome." Impa smiled, "Zelda's by the fountain. Go talk to her."

* * *

Impa tapped Edward on the shoulder. "Hey Edward."

"Huh?" He glanced at her, "What is it?"

"Go to the fountain. There's something there for you." Impa laughed quietly.

"Huh?" Edward blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh just go!" Impa rolled her eyes, "That's an order." She patted him on the shoulder, "I think you'll like it. OK?"

Edward sighed, "Fine. For you Impa." He winked at her.

"No… it's for you." Impa said simply.

* * *

"Hi Zel!" 

Zelda looked up from the fountain waters, surprised to see Kasuto and Malon grinning at her.

"Hi there Princess!" Malon laughed, "How are ya?"

"I missed you." Kasuto whispered, grabbing Zelda and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sorry…" Zelda hugged Kasuto back, "I was just… depressed, you know?"

"I can understand that." Kasuto let Zelda go, "But you're OK now?"

"Pretty much." Zelda sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be OK with it. But I'll live."

"OK. Now's about the point where you sneak off to make babies." Malon commented.

"**_MALON!"_** Zelda and Kasuto shouted.

"Couldn't resist!" Malon laughed. The other two glared at Malon for a moment, before they too burst out laughing.

"E- Excuse me…" A quiet, nervous voice asked.

"Huh?" Zelda looked over. "Edward?"

Edward was standing there. Staring at the three girls. A look of nervousness on his face that Zelda had never seen before.

"I… I…" He kneeled down to Kasuto's eye level. "By Farore… is it really you?"

Kasuto blinked… "Zel… you know this guy?"

Zelda nodded, "Though he's never acted like this before. Are you OK Edward?"

"What's… what's your name?" Edward asked Kasuto, "Can you, please, tell me your name?"

"Kasuto Lilla." She responded. Then Edward suddenly burst into tears.

"It is you!" He sobbed, "All this time!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around Kasuto, "Thank the gods! You're safe!"

"Ack!" Kasuto looked at Zelda in panic, who merely shrugged.

"I m-missed so much. You're almost an adult…" Edward continued to sob. "I'm sorry Kasuto. I'm so sorry!"

"Um… who is he?" Malon asked slowly.

"Don't you remember me?" Edward pulled back, so Kasuto could see his face clearly. "Then again… you might not. You were so little…"

Kasuto stared at Edward for a time. Her inquiring eyes taking in every detail of his face. Her eyes lost focus, as she seemed to recall something. Finally, she snapped back into reality. Her eyes wide, tears beginning to form. "D- Daddy?"

It took all their will power for Zelda and Malon not to faint on the spot.

"Yes!" Edward smiled, "You remember me!"

"Daddy…" Kasuto whispered, tears flowing down her face. "I don't believe it…" Suddenly Kasuto began to laugh. Her whole body shaking even as she continued to cry.

"Kas?" Zelda asked, feeling some concern, "You OK?"

"This has been the **_best damn week of my life!"_** Kasuto shouted joyfully.

* * *

As long as you have friends, family, and loved ones, you will never be alone. 

**The End**


End file.
